Frío y Cálido
by Zhena HiK
Summary: ¿Que harías si la persona que amas, es la misma a la que crees odiar? [Yaoi, lemmon, intento rape] [Bryan X Kai] Rara pareja lo sé. Dedicado a Nekot. VIENE EL FINAL.¡PROMETIDO! Julio del 2007
1. Prisioneros

_»__**»**_**F**_**rí**_**o**_** y **_**C**_**álid**__**o**__**«**__«_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría: **Yaoi, Lemmon, e intento de Rape.  
**Pareja: **Bryan x Kai  
**Disclaimers: **(Odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás, aclarado el punto...  
**Summary: **¿Que pasaría si la persona que amas, es la misma a la que crees odiar?  
**DEDICATORIA:** A mi amiga y hermosa Twin **NekoT**, la cual me ayudo muchísimo en esta historia, sin ella la historia no sería la misma...y el titulo tampoco XD GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TU AYUDA!!

**FORMATO:  
**––Diálogos–  
"pensamientos"  
_.recuerdos._

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
__...Prisioneros...  
**!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

–––––––––––––––––––

–– Lo vez, esto es tu culpa, si fueras mas dócil, no estaríamos aquí– reclamaba un chico lavanda a su compañero de celda.

–– Cállate, tu tuviste la culpa– dijo el otro intentando defenderse.

–– Ja! Mi culpa, por favor¿Eres o te haces estúpido? Si yo no…– comenzaba a defenderse, haciendo fastidiar más al otro chico junto a él.

–– ¡¡CÁLLATE ERES INSOPORTABLE BRYAN!!–dijo el chico junto a Bryan, recibiendo una cínica sonrisa por parte del aludido.

–– Gracias, era lo que quería escuchar. – sonrió mas ampliamente haciendo enfurecer totalmente a su acompañante, el cual se dirigió a una esquina de aquella oscura celda en la cual se encontraban, recargó su cuerpo en la pared, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos intentando inútilmente de calmarse, Bryan de verdad lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, este poseía una facilidad increíble para hacerlo enojar.

–– Vamos, no me digas, el bebe ya se enojo Uff! pobrecito…– dijo Bryan dirigiéndose hacia el otro chico en aquella celda mientras sonreía igualmente, sabía que haría enojar a su acompañante con eso, de hecho siempre lo hacia, gozaba escuchar los gruñidos de su amigo, los reclamos, y mas aun, adoraba ver centellear esos ojos como el fuego… ¿Pero que había pensado¿Adoraba, gozaba? Ignorando aquellos pensamientos se encaminó hacia el otro, plantándose frente a este mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, aunque el chico los mantenía cerrados. Bryan seguía observando.

Se quedo pensando unos momentos mas, entonces sonrió ante el pensamiento que había azotado su mente, sabía que con eso tal vez recibiría un golpe, pero no importaba, con tal de ver enojar a su amigo.

Levanto su mano, dirigiéndola hacia aquel rostro marcado frente a él, acercándola peligrosamente a los labios de su acompañante, comenzó a subir y bajar su dedo índice sobre aquellos labios haciendo un sonido parecido a un puchero de bebe, mientras repetía incesantemente aquella acción, seguía jugando con los labios de aquel chico cuando este le aventó la mano abriendo rápidamente aquellos ojos que parecían tener fuego dentro. Un hermoso y resplandeciente fuego.

–– Vamos Kai no te enojes. –dijo Bryan sonriendo enormemente como solía hacerlo siempre, sabiendo perfectamente que con eso se enojaría.

–– Déjame en paz, no entiendes que no te soporto, entre mas alejado estés de mi, mucho mejor estaré. – dijo Kai sintiendo que de un momento a otro le daría un ataque de tanto coraje que sentía estando ahí con ese bastardo molesto.

–– Kai…– decía Bryan haciendo un puchero cual niño regañado – No me digas eso, me duele mucho…– replicaba con sarcasmo mientras veía a Kai irse del otro lado de aquel pequeño y oscuro cuarto. – Kai, si no fuera por ti no estaríamos aquí en este lugar, no debías impacientarte de ese modo, si no hubieras hecho ese escándalo, Boris no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero tenías que comenzar una pelea que sabías de antemano ibas a perder. No, no, no…– decía Bryan mientras movía negativamente su cabeza cerrando ambos ojos y moviendo su dedo índice al mismo compás negativo.

–– ¡Basta! – dijo Kai, ya no soportaba mas a Bryan, no quería volver a pelear una vez mas con él, estaba desesperado totalmente, era la persona a la cual menos quería ver, con la cual NO deseaba hablar, ni siquiera deseaba tenerlo cerca, lo odiaba verdaderamente.

–– Kai ¿Por que no me dejas hablar, que molestia eres sabes? Me molestas demasiado…– decía burlonamente, tratando de imitar a Kai, haciéndolo enfurecer cada vez más. Había pasado de la molestia, al enojo, ahora estaba encabronado.

––…– el bicolor había decidido permanecer en silencio ante tal molestia, verdaderamente era insoportable estar junto a Bryan, desde hacía unas semanas el pelilavanda se dedicaba únicamente a molestarlo, disfrutaba el verlo enojado, y lo sabía, sabía cual era el objetivo principal de Bryan, pero aun así, no sabía porque le mostraba su enojo al pelilavanda haciéndolo sentirse bien al haber logrado lo que deseaba.

–– Kai… Kai… Kai… Kai… Kai… Kai… Kai… ¿¿KAI??– Repetía incesantemente notando como el cuerpo del bicolor se tensaba de lo encabronado que se encontraba a esas alturas, pero no lograba hacer que dijera una sola palabra, había estado callado por un buen rato y no lograba hacerlo hablar, ni siquiera quejarse de algo, pero lo tenía que conseguir ¿Pero como? Se preguntaba mentalmente Bryan cuando algo se le ocurrió, había notado que Kai se enojaba más cuando lo tocaba o tenía alguna clase de contacto físico o cercanía con él. Eso serviría perfectamente en su contra.

Kai de nuevo estaba en su clásica pose, de ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared, silenciosamente se acercó hasta posarse frente a él, lo mas cerca que pudo, vio como Kai abría los ojos al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de otra persona, rápidamente descruzo sus brazos para aventar el cuerpo de Bryan pero entonces, recordó que estaría haciendo exactamente lo que el pelilavanda quería, por lo que se contuvo, cerró sus puños y bajó ambos brazos, colocándolos a sus costados, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos con una increíble tranquilidad por demás perturbadora.

No le daría el gusto de enojarse de nuevo a Bryan, había decidido permanecer indiferente ante los comentarios y acciones de aquel molesto ruso y así lo llevaría a cabo, su cuerpo se relajó aun sintiendo la cercanía del pelilavanda frente a él.

–– "Por que no se molesta, casi lo lograba. ¿Acaso tengo que estar mas cerca aún?" – pensaba Bryan mientras fruncía el ceño al pensar en que no estaba obteniendo lo que el quería. Enfurecer a Kai.

Lo meditó un poco y entonces acercó mas su cuerpo al de Kai, rozándolo completamente. De nuevo Kai seguía sin reaccionar, tomó a este de la cintura para atraerlo aún mas, si es que era posible, pudo sentir la tensión del cuerpo de Kai, pero de nuevo no lo empujaba, de nuevo no había reacción de molestia, de nuevo no había agresión, ni verbal ni física… ¿Por que?

Bryan acercó su rostro al cuello de Kai y lo hundió en este, respirando el aroma que le pertenecía al bicolor, de nuevo sintió el cuerpo del mas pequeño tensarse ante esa cercanía que mantenían ambos cuerpos, pero de nuevo no había reacción. Ya casi era hora del entrenamiento y no lograba hacerlo enojar, se había convertido en un reto para él, no descansaría hasta que Kai se enojara, hasta que lo empujara, lo agrediera, física o verbalmente, que importaba como, con tener el gusto de haberlo hecho enfurecer era mas que suficiente.

Aspiro el aroma de Kai, su cabello olía delicioso, la piel de su cuello era suave, pensó, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que su mente pensaba y se asusto él mismo, por lo que decidió concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

–– Kai… Kaichito! Chibi Kai… Kai…– le susurraba al oído para hacerlo enojar con aquellas palabras insignificantes realmente aunque para el otro chico no lo eran.

–– "Pero que cree que hace, esta demasiado cerca de mi, no lo soporto mas, pero no debo, falta poco para que nos saquen de aquí, aunque sea por un rato, aunque sea mientras dura el entrenamiento pero nos sacaran, odio tenerlo tan cerca, odio que me diga de ese modo, odio que respire cerca de mi, lo odio…" – pensaba Kai mientras colocaba sus manos en los costados de Bryan para empujarlo, pero de nuevo se detuvo, no soportaría mucho mas tiempo.

–– Ahh me estas correspondiendo¿¿Me quieres¡Sí verdad me quieres! – exclamó Bryan abrazándolo fuertemente, esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso por lo que Kai no soportando un segundo mas, lo aventó, haciendo que Bryan perdiera un poco el equilibrio, casi a punto de caer, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se recargo en la otra pared y sonrió satisfecho, sabía que Kai no soportaba que le hablara de ese modo, como si fuera un 'niño estúpido' decía Kai. – Lo logre– dijo Bryan una vez que escuchaban unas llaves sonar y lograban divisar la sombra de los pies del guardia bajo la puerta, este abrió dirigiéndoles una mirada fría, ambos salieron silenciosamente dirigiéndose al lugar donde siempre entrenaban.

Al llegar al cuarto especializado en entrenamientos, Boris indicó que Bryan lucharía contra Yuriy en el entrenamiento mientras Kai se mantendría entrenando junto a los demás aprendices, cosa que indigno bastante a Kai.

–– "Como se atreve a ponerme junto a estos" – pensaba Kai mientras se cruzaba de brazos dejando que su blade se hiciera cargo de todos aquellos jóvenes los cuales no eran rivales para su bestia bit Dranzer.

–– Yuriy, te voy a ganar…– dijo Bryan mientras le daba ordenes a su bestia bit Falborg para atacar al Wolfborg de Yuriy, el cual se defendía y atacaba al mismo tiempo, la batalla era reñida, ambos estaban muy parejos en cuanto al nivel de poder y ataque, pero solo uno podía ganar, después de varios intentos en los cuales quedaban empatados, la última batalla de la hora de entrenamiento llegó, ambos estaban agotados, pero su orgullo no les permitía perder, luego de varios intentos y de una muy reñida pelea, dejó como ganador al chico pelilavanda. Bryan, que se encontraba por demás orgulloso y satisfecho.

–– Te gané, lo sabía, siempre pasa lo mismo. – comentaba pretenciosamente el pelilavanda

–– Eres un presumido, claro que no pasa siempre…– renegaba Yuriy algo molesto por su actual derrota.

–– Yuriy, quiero hablar contigo en mi oficina. – dijo Boris dando la vuelta para dirigirse hacia dicho lugar.

–– ¿Y ahora que querrá? – preguntó Yuriy a Bryan sin miedo de que pudieran escucharlo ya que no había nadie a excepción de ellos y de Kai en aquella grande habitación.

Bryan simplemente levanto los hombros negando saber algo y observó como el pelirrojo salía de aquel lugar, para seguir los pasos de Boris. Giró su mirada encontrándose con una persona mas en ese lugar, cierto bicolor, el cual estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando su blade girar en el centro del plato, se encaminó hacia él y se coloco del lado contrario al de Kai, lanzando su blade para rápidamente comenzar a atacar el otro que se encontraba al centro de aquel plato… Dranzer

–– Kai, que fácil te ganaría, estas distraído. – dijo Bryan sonriendo ante su propio comentario, sabiendo la reacción del Bicolor

–– Cállate, eso no es verdad…– se defendió el oji–rojo

–– Claro que te ganaría, hasta con los ojos cerrados, si quisiera hacerlo. – sonrió aún mas.

–Mmm mentira. – exclamó el bicolor nuevamente en su defensa, una vez mas Bryan intentaba hacerlo enojar, pero no lo conseguiría tan sencillamente.

–– ¿Eso crees? Te reto…– propuso – si yo gano me obedecerás por un día completito. – Terminó mirando la reacción de su compañero – claro que si tienes miedo no es necesario. – habló sabiendo que con eso el otro chico aceptaría de inmediato.

–– Esta bien, pero entonces si yo gano…– pausó sonriendo ampliamente– entonces TU me dejaras de molestar…–

–Mmm… esta bien, no es una apuesta justa, pero acepto, de cualquier manera yo voy a ganar…– dijo volviendo a sonreír.

Ahora que los dos habían aceptado, comenzó la verdadera batalla, ahora no solo era un juego por ver quien era mejor, no solo era su orgullo, ambos trataban de ganar la apuesta que habían acordado, comenzaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían. Después de un rato, ambos estaban algo agitados debido a la intensa batalla que tenían, cuando llego el momento del último ataque, Bryan se adelanto y atacó el blade de Kai sacándolo sorpresivamente del plato.

Kai había quedado sorprendido y casi en estado de shock ante su actual derrota, solo miraba incrédulo el plato donde había estado su blade, para después agacharse y tomar este entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente, preguntándose en que había fallado¿Por que había perdido? No se lo explicaba, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearlo por la cintura sacándolo rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

Bryan miró la confusión y la aparente distracción que presentaba Kai, el cual observaba el blade en su mano, al parecer incrédulo, entonces decidió acercarse para jugar otro ratito con él. Se paró tras el bicolor, estrechándolo fuertemente, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro susurrándole algo al oído.

–– Ahora me obedecerás por todo un día, prepárate para el próximo viernes que Boris se vaya de viaje.– dijo mientras sentía como Kai lo empujaba rápidamente separando sus cuerpos, aventándolo lejos para después dirigirle una fría e intensa mirada, con la cual Bryan sonrió habiendo logrado su principal y único objetivo, enfurecer al heredero Hiwatari.

––––––

El Bicolor salió rápidamente de aquel lugar, caminando por uno de los largos pasillos de la abadía, donde recargo ambas manos en la pared, agachando su cabeza, lleno de rabia golpeo la pared con su puño varias veces, cuando sintió como le detenían el brazo, volteo a mirar a la persona que lo había hecho y ahí estaba su pelirrojo amigo.

–– Basta Kai¿Que sucede, por que estas así? – preguntó Yuriy

–– No es nada. – dijo mientras se giraba para seguir su camino hacia la habitación que debía ocupar, recordando que únicamente podría bañarse y tendría que regresar a la celda que ocupaba junto a Bryan pues estaban aun castigados.

–– Tu mano esta lastimada Kai, déjame ayudarte. – dijo Yuriy intentando acercarse a Kai, pero entonces el bicolor retrocedió un paso y volvió a caminar para irse de ahí.

–– Estoy bien…– habló para después irse a su habitación.

–– Kai…– susurro Yuriy. – creo que se que es lo que te pasa. – se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el lugar del entrenamiento, intentando averiguar mas sobre lo que le pasaba a Kai.

Caminó un poco y al fin llegó al lugar, abrió la puerta y vio parado a Bryan en el centro de aquella enorme habitación, mirando a la nada, simplemente perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía pensar algo. ¿Pero que? Se preguntaba Yuriy mientras caminaba hacia el pelilavanda, cautelosamente, para no hacer ruido.

Llego y se paró frente a este, notando el pequeño susto que había retenido el pelilavanda ante su presencia.

–– Molestaste de nuevo a Kai… ¿Cierto? – habló casi seguro de lo que decía.

–– ¿Y si así fuera que¿Acaso te molesta? – preguntó Bryan mientras levantaba una ceja, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

–– Solo me preocupo por los dos. Kai también es mi amigo. – dijo Yuriy bastante serio mirando fijamente la reacción de su amigo.

–– ¿Amigos? – sonrió

–– ¿Celos? – sonrió aún más el pelirrojo ante la fulminante mirada de su amigo lavanda, el cual solo contestó un 'olvídalo', después gruño y salió rápidamente de aquella habitación, dejando al pelirrojo solo y bastante pensativo. – ¿Acaso estoy en lo correcto Bryan? – murmuró sabiendo que no había nadie en aquel lugar, además de él.

–––––

–– Ese estúpido de Ivanov¿Pero que tonterías cree que esta diciendo? Está loco si cree que yo me intereso en Kai. Jaja! Aunque no puedo negar que me gusta molestarlo, tampoco puedo negar que esta muy bien. – dijo mientras se lamía los labios pícaramente.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su habitación, donde entró al baño, se baño y rápidamente salió ya que iba tarde. Se encaminó hacia la parte baja de la abadía, donde se encontraban los cuartos donde permanecían al estar castigados, eran parecidos a una celda, frías, y oscuras.

Boris había encerrado a Kai y a Bryan en una juntos, ya que se había dado cuenta de la pelea que tenían mientras entrenaban, el pelilavanda como siempre había comenzado a molestar a Kai, este no soporto y se enfureció, llamando la atención de Boris, el cual ordenó que los castigaran por una semana, únicamente podían regresar a su habitación después del entrenamiento para darse un baño y después volver a su castigo, llevaban cinco días repitiendo la misma acción.

–– Llegas tarde Bryan…– habló Boris mirando fríamente al otro chico. – bueno no importa, quiero hablar con ambos. – dijo llamando la atención de ambos chicos – La siguiente semana como ya saben, me iré de viaje por todo el fin de semana, mientras que mandé a Yuriy a Japón para otro asunto de negocios, partirá el mismo día que yo, pero él a diferencia mía se marchara a Japón, así que ustedes se quedaran a cargo. ¡ASÍ QUE POR NINGÚN MOTIVO QUIERO ENTERARME QUE VOLVIERON A PELEAR¿ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO? – preguntó dejando en claro la última parte.

–– Si señor…– dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–– Perfecto. – dijo mientras daba media vuelta para irse, pero entonces se detuvo y volteó nuevamente, mirando a ambos. –por cierto, ahorita vendrá el guardia y les entregara una sola cobija, arréglense como puedan, si gustan compartir… pues habrá tormenta mas tarde…– terminó girándose por completo comenzando a marcharse, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista para ambos chicos, quienes entraron en aquella oscura celda, acomodándose cada quien en una esquina de aquel lugar, bastante separados.

Poco rato después comenzaron a sentir bastante frío, al parecer Boris tenia razón, el frío comenzaba a calarles los huesos, hacía frío, mucho frío, afuera había una tormenta de nieve. Kai simplemente se sentó en el piso, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho, mientras escondía su cabeza entre ellas. Bryan por su parte permanecía inmune ante esto, estaba mas acostumbrado al frío y sobre todo a que lo encerraran en aquel lugar y pasar bastante frío.

Unas horas mas tarde llegó el guardia aventando la cobija dentro del lugar para volver a cerrar la puerta, dejando a ambos chicos en las sombras nuevamente, Bryan quien había recibido la cobija en la cara, se molesto ante aquella acción, pero sabia que así eran esos hombres.

Miró fijamente aquella cobija entre sus manos, entonces giró su mirada hacia el otro chico en la habitación, habían estado en silencio todo el rato que llevaban ahí, aun no sabía por que pero no tenía deseos de molestarlo como en otras ocasiones, ahora estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas como para molestar al bicolor.

Pensó que Kai necesitaba mas aquella cobija que él mismo, así que se acercó un poco a este y lo envolvió con ella, colocándola en los hombros del bicolor, el cual levanto la mirada bastante sorprendido, iba a hablar pero entonces Bryan colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kai impidiendo que se quejara o dijera cualquier cosa.

–– Así esta bien, tú la necesitas mas que yo. – dijo adelantándose a lo que sabía que Kai diría, después se alejó, comenzaba a darle sueño así que se sentó del otro lado de aquel lugar y repitió la acción que anteriormente había hecho Kai, para dormitar levemente, lo poco que podía, ya que las temperaturas cada vez descendían mas, provocando un frío aun mas intenso.

–– "Bryan¿Estás loco?" – pensó Kai mientras observo la figura de su compañero el cual era mas que obvio que tenía frío, se reprocho mil veces en su cabeza por la acción que haría, pero no había otro remedio si no quería ver morir a su compañero de hipotermia.

Aún mientras se reclamaba mentalmente, se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia la otra esquina de aquella habitación, miró al chico lavanda y suspiro, lo odiaba, pero jamás había pensado en que muriera, así que tendría que hacerlo de una maldita vez.

Se agachó, mientras tomaba la cobija entre sus manos, para después colocarla sobre los hombros de Bryan, como hacía rato lo había hecho el pelilavanda con él, este último se sorprendió y abrió los ojos para exclamar algo.

–– Silencio– dijo Kai bajito para seguir con lo que hacía anteriormente.

Arropó a Bryan muy bien, mientras frotaba la cobija contra los helados brazos del pelilavanda, quien seguía bastante sorprendido, pero no más que cuando sintió las manos de Kai abrirle las piernas para después acomodarse entre ellas, sentándose frente a él. Kai dándole la espalda a Bryan, mientras este último, abrazó al bicolor para así mantener más el poco calor.

Kai sintió los brazos de Bryan rodearle rápidamente, una vez que se había acomodado frente a este, después pudo sentir el rostro del pelilavanda frotarse contra su cuello, respirando profundamente el olor de su cabello, mientras sentía escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo debido a la acción que había hecho el otro.

–– Kai…– habló queriendo saber si este aun estaba despierto.

–– Mmm? – preguntó acercándose mas al cuerpo que lo mantenía envuelto.

–– ¿Te sientes bien? – cuestionó extrañado el oji–lavanda.

–– si¿Por que me preguntas? – respondió haciendo una pregunta más.

–– Pues por lo que hiciste ahorita, me parece bastante extraño– comentó recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Kai.

–– Si quieres me voy – dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse pero los brazos de Bryan lo estrecharon mas fuertemente, impidiendo que se levantara, entonces Kai pudo sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Bryan chocar contra el suyo, por lo que decidió no volver a hablar ni moverse, definitivamente no estaba en la mejor posición para discutir ni resistirse a nada.

Increíblemente Bryan permaneció callado, ni siquiera había intentado hacer enojar a Kai, y ya habían pasado horas desde que habían entrado ahí, la noche estaba demasiado entrada ya, era demasiado tarde, y ambos aun permanecían despiertos.

Mientras Bryan se preguntaba si Kai seguiría despierto, lo estrechó fuertemente, sin siquiera pensarlo aunque el bicolor no estaba dormido aun, pudiendo sentir aquel fuerte abrazo que le brindaba un poco de calor necesario para no congelarse. Así permanecieron toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente, Bryan despertó primero que Kai, por lo que decidió no moverse para no despertarlo, de todos modos no llegaban tan temprano por ellos, al menos era una pequeña ventaja de estar ahí, los dejaban dormir mas tiempo en la mañana, claro si podías conciliar el sueño en un lugar como ese. El pelilavanda permaneció callado y sin moverse, aun manteniendo el cuerpo de Kai entre sus brazos, el bicolor dormía recargando su rostro en el pecho de Bryan, al parecer en la noche había cambiado un poco de posición y ahora estaba con el rostro en el pecho del pelilavanda, había dejado de darle la espalda para encararlo, por lo que el chico podía ver claramente las facciones y gestos que hacia el bicolor al dormir.

Contemplaba a Kai mientras este dormía tranquilamente, hasta que al parecer, una pesadilla comenzó a interrumpir sus sueños, ya que Kai tomaba fuertemente la camisa de Bryan entre sus manos, apretándola visiblemente, mientras fruncía el ceño, moviéndose ligeramente. Al notar la inquietud en el bicolor Bryan lo comenzó a acomodar, dejándolo completamente sobre su regazo, como si estuviera acunando a un bebe. Unos minutos mas y pudo observar como el chico se calmaba, quedando de nuevo en total calma y quietud.

–– "Vaya Kai, creo que me encantaría tenerte…"– pensó Bryan mientras acercaba su rostro al de Kai, para después besarlo ligeramente recibiendo por parte de Kai un empujón. Bryan se había sentido descubierto, pero que importaba, si se daba cuenta, simple, era para molestarlo, rápidamente observo a Kai, quien increíblemente seguía dormido, al parecer había soñado únicamente, y por eso lo había golpeado, vaya, mejor aún.

El chico bicolor pasado un rato, despertó, sintiéndose bastante cálido, sentía un calor que emanaba del cuerpo bajo él, alto¿Que había dicho¡¿CUERPO BAJO ÉL?! Pensó Kai para después girar su vista rápidamente hacia la otra persona ahí, notó que se encontraba sobre el regazo de Bryan, y no pudo evitar sentirse bastante apenado por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco mareado con el rápido movimiento.

–– ¿Que sucede? – preguntó Bryan algo asustado y sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de Kai.

–– ¿Por que te acercaste tanto a mí? – cuestionó enojado el bicolor.

–– Te recuerdo que TU viniste aquí primero…– dijo el pelilavanda haciendo alusión a lo sucedido anteriormente.

–– Fue por TU bien, pero eso me pasa por ser tan tonto, hubiera dejado que te murieras de hipotermia. – acotó bastante molesto.

–– ¿Para que lo niegas Kai? Acéptalo, lo querías es que te abrazara, era eso, querías estar cerca de mi y ese fue tu pretexto mas convincente, muy creativo, hasta te creí – habló Bryan mientras sonreía cínicamente haciendo enfurecer totalmente al bicolor.

–– No digas estupideces, eres un idiota– recalcó molesto el otro chico, mientras le daba la espalda a Bryan para no ver su cara, ya que solo le disgustaba mas ver esa cínica expresión en el rostro del pelilavanda.

–– Vamos Kai, acéptalo, si eso querías, solo era necesario que me lo pidieras – dijo Bryan mientras tomaba al bicolor de la cintura abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda, sintiendo al momento el rechazo y forcejeo por parte del más pequeño.

–– Suéltame Bryan, suéltame, déjame en paz… ¡¡YA!! –ordenaba el bicolor mientras forcejeaba inútilmente por soltarse, además de sentirse cada vez mas molesto si eso era posible.

–– Esta bien, pero no niegues cuanto lo deseabas. – dijo Bryan mientras le daba la vuelta al cuerpo de Kai para quedar frente a frente, y poder mirarlo directo a los ojos. – Kai acéptalo y te soltare…– sentenció el chico lavanda.

–– No… lo… haré…– decía Kai entre forcejeos inútiles, con los cuales solo lograba quedarse sin aire debido al fuerte agarre de Bryan.

–– Acéptalo, es tan fácil decir un 'si, esta bien' o un simple 'lo acepto' – se burlaba nuevamente el mayor, sujetando cada vez mas el cuerpo de Kai, juntándolo completamente contra el suyo, comenzando a hacer una leve fricción involuntaria debido al movimiento y forcejeo que presentaba el menor.

–– Jamás. – dijo Kai dejando de forcejear, había notado lo inútil que era hacer eso, además había comenzado a sentir aquella fricción causada entre ambos miembros, lo cual le incomodaba mas, haciéndolo sentir bastante avergonzado por aquel acto, por lo cual dejo de forcejear y bajó ambos brazos a sus costados.

–– Lo vez, lo deseabas. – dijo el pelilavanda susurrando al oído del menor, quien simplemente gruño un poco al escuchar aquella afirmación por parte de su gran tortura. Bryan

Escucharon los pasos de alguien acercarse hacia la celda donde estaban así que Bryan dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre la cintura de Kai, viendo como inmediatamente este se alejaba empujándolo fuertemente. Luego llegó el guardia hasta la puerta de aquel lugar, comenzando a abrirla. Salieron rápidamente de ahí, Kai iba adelante, no quería ni ver el rostro de Bryan por que le molestaba el simple hecho de ver su cara ahí, lo comenzaba a odiar, era la persona que se había atrevido a tocarlo, a darle un abrazo, pero quien se creía, nadie lo había abrazado de esa forma, y tampoco deseaba que se volviera a repetir.

Caminó rápidamente, llegando a su habitación con prisa, después al baño para comenzar a desvestirse y entonces comenzó a bañarse, mientras tallaba su cuerpo y cabello, pensaba en aquel abrazo, además de la noche que había pasado y la forma en que Bryan se había comportado, había sido diferente, más ¿Tierno? Ja¿Pero que diablos estaba pensando? Ese estúpido jamás podría ser tierno con nadie, era un sádico de lo peor.

Al terminar de bañarse salió de aquella pequeña habitación, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por meditar tanto sobre lo que había pasado, lo único que tenía que saber era una cosa. ODIABA A BRYAN y punto, no había otra cosa más que pensar. Se vistió mientras intentaba olvidar lo que había sucedido, después se sentó sobre la cama y su mente se perdió en todo y en nada a la vez, estaba totalmente ido, y sin notarlo el tiempo fue transcurriendo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, cerrándose inmediatamente después, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para levantar su vista hacia la puerta.

Continúa...

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"...Todos los días la gente se arregla el cabello¿por qué no el corazón?..."  
_**E**rnesto **C**he **G**uevara

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

––––––––––––––––––––

Una extraña creación mía, bien dicen que todo se parece a su dueño ¿Verdad? Jeje! Nos vemos...

_«Versión re-editada -- Julio 2007»_

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!! **


	2. Solo un sueño

_»__**»**_**F**_**rí**_**o**_** y **_**C**_**álid**__**o**__**«**__«_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Lemmon, e intento de Rape.  
**Pareja:** Bryan x Kai  
**Disclaimers:** (Odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás, aclarado el punto...  
**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si la persona que amas, es la misma a la que crees odiar?  
**DEDICATORIA:** A mi amiga y hermosa Twin NekoT, la cual me ayudo muchísimo en esta historia, sin ella la historia no sería la misma...y el titulo tampoco XD **GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TU AYUDA!!**

**FORMATO:  
**––Diálogos–  
"pensamientos"  
_.recuerdos._

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
__...Solo un Sueño...  
**!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

_»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**_

_Al terminar de bañarse salió de aquella pequeña habitación, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por meditar tanto sobre lo que había pasado, lo único que tenía que saber era una cosa. ODIABA A BRYAN y punto, no había otra cosa más que pensar. Se vistió mientras intentaba olvidar lo que había sucedido, después se sentó sobre la cama y su mente se perdió en todo y en nada a la vez, estaba totalmente ido, y sin notarlo el tiempo fue transcurriendo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, cerrándose inmediatamente después, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para levantar su vista hacia la puerta._

_»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**_

Bryan siguió su rumbo hacia su habitación, entrando rápidamente a esta, ahí se tiró en la cama, con ambos brazos abiertos, mirando hacia el techo, después cerró sus ojos y comenzó a aspirar, sintiendo el aroma de aquel cuerpo que había estrechado minutos antes.

Se sorprendió de sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado en la cama, el peso invasor había provocado un ligero desnivel en la anteriormente plana superficie, por lo que rápidamente notó cuando aquella persona se había sentado, sintió ese perfume que lo llenaba, que lo embriagaba…

Aun sin abrir sus ojos se sentó en la cama, cuando abrió sus lavandas orbes, se topó de lleno con el ser que ahí se mantenía sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, mostrándole únicamente su espalda, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a él estrechándolo nuevamente por la espalda, sintiendo el completo y total roce de sus cuerpos, apretándolo fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a oler sus azules cabellos, entonces sintió como el chico se levantaba, girando su cuerpo para mirarlo de frente sin perder detalle alguno de su propio ser, clavándole aquella mirada tan roja como la sangre, después de unos momentos de silencio, el chico frente a él se acercó y susurro algo inaudible en su oído, para después besarlo apasionadamente, pero muy tierno, algo que desespero un poco a Bryan quien inmediatamente trató de profundizar el beso, pero solo consiguió que el chico se separara bruscamente de él, mientras escuchaba un sonido sordo en toda la habitación.

–– ¿Bryan? – Preguntó Yuriy mientras tocaba la puerta, al parecer el chico lavanda no había llegado aún a su habitación entonces se iría solo a entrenar.

–– Fue… un… ¿sueño? – se preguntó así mismo mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios y los acariciaba suavemente, recordando aquella falsa calidez que había sentido en su sueño. Sin pensar más se levanto mirando el reloj que en la pared se encontraba, notando como tenía poco tiempo para asearse e irse a entrenar.

Rato después se había terminado de bañar y cambiar, faltaban únicamente diez minutos para que el entrenamiento comenzara, y conociendo la impaciencia de Boris y los pretextos que buscaba este para castigarlo, decidió que ya debía ir y así fue.

Llegó al salón de entrenamiento cuando pudo divisar la figura de su pelirrojo amigo, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a él.

–– Privet! Yuriy! – dijo acercándose a este mientras sonreía de lado como era su costumbre ya, solo para que el pelirrojo lo notara.

–– Privet! Dobroe utro Bryan (Hola! Buenos días) – dijo mientras veía extrañado al chico, sin resistir más su curiosidad, habló – Pareces contento. – declaró seguido de una pregunta intentando saciar su curiosidad. – ¿Por que tan feliz el día de hoy? – se mantuvo mirando inquisidoramente a Bryan quien solo sonrió ante la pregunta y contesto instantánea y espontáneamente.

–– Kai, lo hice enojar como no tienes idea… ¡Jaja! –habló soltando una risa cínicamente.

–– Bryan, no creo que sea bueno que hagas eso siempre, talvez de vez en cuando, pero siempre estar molestando a una persona¿No te aburres? – preguntó curioso el chico pelirrojo. Aquella pregunta llevaba una doble intención para el pelirrojo, cosa que no parecía ser captada por el otro chico.

–– Realmente nunca me ha molestado el hecho de siempre hacer enojar a Hiwatari, por el contrario me agrada lograrlo, me siento satisfecho al ver dibujada en su rostro la furia, o el resplandor de sus ojos cuando se enoja. – comentó riendo mayormente al acordarse de los momentos en que más lo había fastidiado, logrando su objetivo.

–– Bryan creo que debes tener mas cuidado. – habló haciendo una pausa, pensando lo que iba a decir, a lo que el pelilavanda lo miró extrañado de aquel comentario, esperando que terminara de hablar.– pienso que podrías terminar enamorado de él y eso sí sería problema, por que Kai no te corresponde y nunca lo hará.– terminó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

–– Vamos Yuriy, no digas estupideces, solo intento entretenerme en algo que no sea puro entrenamiento, este lugar es por demás aburrido…– acotó recordando instantáneamente el pequeño sueño que había tenido unos momentos atrás, se molestó ante sus pensamientos y volteo observando la figura de aquel hombre entrar por la puerta principal del salón de entrenamiento. Boris había llegado para comenzar a colocar a todos los chicos en sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento, cuando llegó hasta ellos, observó que faltaba el bicolor y rápidamente preguntó.

–– ¿Donde esta Kai? – Cuestionó mirando a ambos chicos ahí. – ¿Acaso no salió de la celda o que? – volvió a interrogar mirando fijamente al pelilavanda.

–– Si, se dirigió a su habitación… 'señor' – habló Bryan mirando molesto al viejo frente a él.

–– Búscalo y dile que es hora, y si no desea pasar mas tiempo en aquella fría celda, será mejor que se APRESURE… – gritó haciendo rabiar completamente al pelilavanda por aquel grito de mando, odiaba que lo mandaran y más aún si le gritaban, pero debía atenerse a la voluntad de ese viejo. Ya vendría su oportunidad de cobrárselas todas y cada una.

Sin replicar nada, se encaminó hacia la habitación del bicolor, caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a esta, donde entró como si de su habitación se tratase, cerrando de golpe la puerta tras él, mirando fijamente aquellos sorprendidos y muy furiosos ojos rojos que lo observaban.

–– ¿Quien te dio permiso de entrar en mi habitación? – preguntó Kai bastante enojado.

–– Boris te quiere YA en el entrenamiento. – dijo secamente, mientras veía a Kai desviar su mirada hacia el reloj y sorprenderse, ya pasaban quince minutos mas tarde de la hora que debían entrenar, estaba retrasado y por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de ello.

–– Ya voy, ahora sal de aquí– dijo Kai bastante molesto por aquella intromisión a su único espacio personal.

–– Dije YA! – volvió a repetir, mientras apuntaba la puerta con su brazo para indicar a Kai que primero caminara él…– vamos, rápido, o quieres que nos quedemos mas días dentro de aquel lugar por llegar tarde ambos– volvió a hablar acercándose unos pasos mas al cuerpo de Kai, quien inmediatamente retrocedió los mismos pasos que el otro chico había avanzado – ¿Es que me tienes miedo acaso? – preguntó Bryan dibujando una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios.

–Ja! En tus sueños…– dijo Kai mirando fijamente al pelilavanda. – Jamás le temería a un imbécil como tú. – siseó arrastrando con molestia sus palabras.

–– Pues déjame decirte que en mis sueños haces otras cosas con este imbécil…– se dijo sabiendo que Kai pensaría que solo era para molestarlo.

–– Estúpido – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero al pasar por un lado de Bryan, este estiró su brazo haciéndolo detenerse al instante.– no me toques– habló rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde, brazos de nuevo lo rodeaban por la cintura haciéndolo chocar rápidamente contra un musculoso cuerpo.

–– Kai… tienes miedo. – aseguró intentando encontrar algo en aquella fría mirada que le diera una respuesta. – ¿Pero de que? – preguntó Bryan al oído de el bicolor, sintiendo nuevamente como este se tensaba al contacto con aquel abrazo. – ¿Quizás es a mi? O talvez ¿A la cercanía de alguien más? – cuestionó sintiendo como el menor se soltaba furiosamente y salía casi corriendo de la habitación.

Bryan se quedó unos segundos intentando reflexionar sobre la pregunta hecha a Kai, pero no entendió, así que decidió apresurarse pues si Kai llegaba primero preguntarían ahora por él y serían nuevos problemas. Apartando de su mente aquellos pensamientos, continuó con su camino hasta llegar nuevamente hasta el salón de entrenamiento donde pasaron varias horas entrenando como era la rutina de todos los días. Al terminar de entrenar, comieron, descansaron un rato para después ser dirigidos por el guardia nuevamente a la celda donde sería su último día, Kai estaba alegre y aunque no lo mostraba físicamente por dentro sentía bastante alivio debido a que ya no tendría que estar mas tiempo con Bryan, solo faltaba una última noche y ya.

–– Kai¿Que es lo que te molesta? – preguntó al bicolor, recordando nuevamente la pregunta que le había hecho horas antes.

–– No se de que hablas– afirmó Kai mientras cruzaba sus brazos y tomaba su posición habitual recargado en la pared.

–– Vamos no te hagas el que no sabe, eres un poco estúpido pero claro que me entiendes y sabes de que hablo– dijo comenzando a sentirse desesperado de la actitud que estaba tomando el chico hacia él, aunque no debía culparlo si era él mismo quien siempre lo molestaba.

––...– el silencio fue la única respuesta que Bryan obtuvo de Kai, cosa que desespero mas al pelilavanda, mientras comenzó a acercarse hacia el bicolor.

–– Kai... Contéstame... ¿Acaso tienes algún problema conmigo?– preguntó encarándolo y acorralándolo contra la pared, el bicolor simplemente se tensó al sentir la cercanía del otro cuerpo frente a él.

–– Aléjate de mi– dijo sin mas y colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Bryan, para empujarlo, entonces sintió las manos de Bryan tomarlo de las muñecas mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. –Bry... Bryan aléjate...– dijo bajando el tono en su voz mirando fijamente aquellos ojos lavanda que lo observaban con atención.

–– Kai. ¿Me tienes miedo a mí? – volvió a cuestionar, la curiosidad se hacía presa de él, tenía que saberlo. El bicolor seguía sin contestar, simplemente mirando los ojos de Bryan, ambos se observaban sin hacer movimiento alguno.

De pronto Bryan dejo de ejercer fuerza en ambas muñecas de Kai, aun sin soltarlo comenzó a bajar las manos, el contacto visual seguía ahí, Kai había perdido aquel miedo y simplemente se había perdido en aquellos ojos lavanda tan cristalinos, tan transparentes, luego Bryan soltó las manos de Kai y descendió tomando al peliazul por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre para él, no entendía porque lo hacía, pero en su pensamiento algo le indicaba que no solo era para molestar al chico de menor estatura. Ambos cuerpos estaban completamente unidos, Bryan abrazando a Kai por la cintura mientras este tomaba los brazos del mayor, sin perder contacto alguno visualmente. Pronto Bryan acercó su rostro al del peliazul, lentamente iba acortando la distancia entre ellos, hasta que estaba rozando los labios del peliazul, el pelilavanda cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, pero entonces sintió un fuerte empujón.

–– Ni lo sueñes– dijo Kai mientras regresaba a su posición característica.

–– 'Vaya, casi lo besaba... yeb!' – Maldijo el otro en su pensamiento mientras observaba la figura estoica de Kai, quien seguía recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.–'vaya, si que estuve a un momento de poseer esos labios, mi pregunta es ¿Sabrán igual de dulces que en mi sueño?'– seguía pensando en aquel sueño el cual aun le parecía extraño, pero llegó a la conclusión de que había sido solo eso, un sueño, sin importancia alguna, sin ninguna trascendencia.

Las horas pasaban y ambos seguían sin dormir, permanecían sentados en las esquinas contrarias de aquella celda, esperando a que amaneciera.

–– 'Como rayos pude dejar que ese estúpido casi me besara. ¡Maldición! como pude dejar que sucediera eso...yeb! yeb! yeb, pero que fue esa maldita sensación, cada que se me acerca tengo una especie de... temor, si, es eso, tengo temor de su cercanía, pero no entiendo el porque de esa tonta sensación'– Pensaba el bicolor mientras se quedaba dormido.

La noche pasó igual que la anterior, rápida y fría, aunque no había caído una tormenta como la anterior, simplemente había hecho frío. A la mañana siguiente, ya era un viernes y era el día en que Yuriy saldría de viaje a Japón y Boris también se iría a quien sabe donde, para solucionar algunos asuntos de la abadía. Según habían dicho.

Al igual que las otras mañanas el guardia llegó abriendo la puerta para que ambos chicos salieran de ahí y se dirigieran rápidamente a sus habitaciones, mientras esperaban al guardia no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, ni siquiera se habían dirigido la mirada, Kai simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados, evitando ver así a Bryan, el cual se mantenía bastante distraído pensando en algo muy interesante al parecer, pues siquiera había molestado a Kai en la mañana.

Kai llegó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, abriendo sus brazos, mientras observaba el techo, luego cerró sus ojos y le asusto lo que vio. Había recordado el momento que había pasado la noche anterior junto a Bryan, comenzó a recordar el momento en el que el pelilavanda había hecho un leve contacto con sus labios, claro que no se le podía llamar beso a aquello, pero vaya que había estado cerca de serlo. Tan cerca de convertirse en su primer beso.

–– Bryan...– susurro para el mismo mientras se sentaba en la cama de un salto y veía el reloj apresuradamente, dándose cuenta de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar al entrenamiento, así que apresuradamente se metió a bañar, saliendo lo mas rápido posible, para cambiarse y después dirigirse hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento, donde ya se encontraban los demás, menos Bryan.

–– Hiwatari un minuto mas y llegas tarde...– dice Yuriy riendo amigablemente.

–– Vamos Ivanov, no molestes. Llegue que es lo que cuenta, además aun no esta Boris...– acotó Kai cerrando sus ojos mientras se recargaba en la pared cruzado de brazos, aquella pose tan característica de él.

–– No me digas que el niño ya se enojo– dijo aquella voz que tanto molestaba a Kai, quien solo se limitó a gruñir, e ignorar el comentario.

–– Vamos Bryan no comiences a molestar tan temprano a Kai, déjalo en paz...– defendió Yuriy parándose junto a Kai para después recargar su brazo en el hombro del bicolor, quien se limitó solamente a abrir sus ojos y mirar de reojo a su compañero y amigo pelirrojo. Solo se aseguraba de que no fuera alguien más quien se atrevía a recargarse de esa manera.

–– Yuriy... ¿Quieres quedarte fuera de esto?– dijo fríamente mirando con molestia al chico pelirrojo – o talvez sea que al niño le hace falta una niñera que lo cuide y lo defienda...– dijo mirando a Kai, mientras hablaba con una preocupación por demás fingida.

–– Cállate imbécil...– dijo Kai dando un paso al frente para enfrentar a Bryan, pero al momento sintió una mano jalarlo rápidamente del brazo haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, lo que hizo que cerrara sus ojos debido al choque, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que Yuriy lo miraba seriamente, el pelirrojo lo mantenía acorralado contra la pared, con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, pero curiosamente la cercanía con él no le desagradaba, ni tampoco le causaba temor.

–– Cálmate Kai – susurro Yuriy al momento en que acerco su rostro al del bicolor rozando sus mejillas, para susurrarle al oído – no hagas lo que el quiere, no te dejes manipular por sus palabras, recuerda que estuviste encerrado con el todo este tiempo por algo muy parecido a lo que pretendías hacer en estos momentos.– terminó de decir Yuriy mientras se alejaba un poco para mirarlo directo a los ojos y sonreírle, recibiendo de parte de Kai otra media sonrisa, en ese momento escucharon la voz de Bryan.

–– Cursis de mierda...–dijo Bryan para luego alejarse de ahí, Yuriy se alejó de Kai y sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo pelilavanda. ¿Acaso era lo que él estaba sospechando? O talvez solo seria su imaginación. Para ser sinceros la primera opción era la más probable.

En unos momentos mas escucharon la voz de Boris llenar todo el lugar, haciendo que todos los chicos se formaran para luego comenzar a hablar.

–– Escuchen todos.– habló en voz alta para llamar de pronto la atención de los demás. – Voy a estar ausente por una semana completa, los planes cambiaron y no solo será un fin de semana y Yuriy por el fin de semana, por lo cual, Bryan estará a cargo de todos ustedes por lo pronto, cuando Yuriy se reincorpore entonces obedecerán a ambos. ¿Han entendido? – preguntó a todos los chicos, quienes al oír el sonoro grito del hombre contestaron afirmativamente exceptuando a Kai, quien solo cerró sus ojos y no dijo nada más por el momento.

El entrenamiento había pasado igual que todo el tiempo, al término de toda la rutina Boris se fue, dejando a Yuriy quien partiría en media hora más. Para fortuna del pelirrojo no se irían juntos y menos a la misma ciudad, al menos era un alivio. Solo se encargaría de ser representante de Biovolt ese par de días.

–– Yuriy no quiero quedarme solo. – dijo Kai mirándolo fijamente para luego continuar. – Ese estúpido hará que lo mate. – replicó refiriéndose obviamente al pelilavanda.

–– Kai, sopórtalo un fin de semana, quizás debas hablar de frente con él y preguntarle que sucede¿Por que te hace eso a ti? Además debes ignorar sus comentarios y actitudes, sabes muy bien que si te enojas, él consigue lo que quiere y más lo sigue haciendo. Es extraño lo sé pero así es. –terminó de hablar Yuriy para después acariciar el cabello de Kai, quien simplemente cerró los ojos ante la tierna y efímera caricia.

–– Si... lo sé y lo intentare. – Contestó algo pensativo – pero vuelve lo más pronto, si no, no te aseguro que sigamos los dos vivos cuando regreses. –agregó al tiempo en que formaba una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba con su mano la de Yuriy que había estado acariciando su cabello.

–– Kai, prométeme que no harás nada malo y que intentarás ignorarlo, solo es un fin de semana. – Pidió, pero al recibir solo el silencio por respuesta volvió a insistir. – Promételo Kai. – Conocía perfectamente a ese par de chicos y estaba seguro que si no lograba al menos convencer a Kai estarían en problemas nuevamente ya que eran un par de tercos y testarudos, además sabía que Bryan jamás le haría caso si se lo pidiera. La única opción era su amigo bicolor.

–– Si esta bien, lo prometo. – aseguró tranquilizando de ese modo al chico pelirrojo. – Ahora te tienes que ir o te dejará el avión. No queremos problemas ¿Verdad? – cuestionó el bicolor mientras tomaba el rostro de Yuriy y le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Yuriy se despidió y se fue. Claro que antes ya había hablado con Bryan y le había pedido que no molestara a Kai, pero solo recibió negaciones y respuestas evasivas por parte del pelilavanda, lo cual le indicaba que no le haría caso a sus peticiones, como ya lo suponía.

–– Ese Ivanov, solo me hace prometer cosas casi imposibles, que horror. – decía mientras caminaba presuroso a su habitación, pues no quería encontrarse con Bryan ya que de ser así estaba casi seguro que comenzaría a molestarlo, y debía cumplir la promesa hecha a su pelirrojo amigo, aunque se tratase de algo increíble e inverosímil.

Pronto llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente, sintiéndose aliviado pues no había visto a Bryan por ahí, pero entonces escuchó un sonido proveniente de dentro el cual le indicaba que no estaba solo, por lo que con rapidez busco al causante de ellos, encontrándose con la intensa mirada lavanda sobre él.

–– ¿QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN? – Cuestionó presuroso dirigiéndose hasta el chico de cabellos y ojos lavanda.

–– Al parecer te dolió que Yuriy te dejara solo ¿no? Si solo se va por dos días...y ya estas llorando... vaya! vaya! – comenzó Bryan con burla, sus ya típicos comentarios para hacer molestar a Kai, ignorando completamente lo que este le había preguntado con anterioridad. – Bueno aunque creo que es normal que el niño llore cuando su niñera se va, dejándolo a merced de los demás...– siguió Bryan intentando hacer enojar al otro, quien simplemente volvió a repetir la pregunta que había hecho en un principio, recibiendo la misma falta de atención por parte del chico lavanda, quien simplemente se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentado, para colocarse frente a Kai, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero al sentir el cuerpo del otro chico cerca los abrió con rapidez.

–– Aléjate de mi. – dijo rápidamente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, pero para su mala suerte, Bryan lo había tomado entre sus brazos, acercándolo completamente hacia él, cosa que hizo de nueva cuenta estremecer a Kai, haciéndolo que en seguida recordara lo que había pasado, cuando casi se besaban y se perdió completamente en sus pensamientos.

Bryan tomó el cuerpo de Kai por la cintura, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el chico menor se tensaba ante el contacto tan malditamente cercano, observó como de un momento a otro se perdía al parecer en sus pensamientos, pero la pregunta era. ¿Qué pensaba? Talvez el chico estaba nervioso, o ¿Acaso pensaba en Yuriy? El simple pensamiento lo hizo molestarse un poco, recordando enseguida el momento en el que Yuriy se había despedido de Kai, pues los había estado observando, así que saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos subió una de sus manos tomando el rostro de Kai, mientras con la otra mano jalaba rápidamente el cuerpo de este por la cintura, juntando sus labios con los de Kai, quien parecía sorprendido pues no se movía, sin esperar Bryan comenzó a jugar con los labios del bicolor, mordiéndolos levemente, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en aquella húmeda cavidad. Kai de pronto comenzó a reaccionar e intento empujar el cuerpo del mayor, pero este lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo mientras se giraba y caminaba con dirección al sillón donde había estado, llevando consigo a Kai entre sus brazos quien al topar con el sillón cayó de lleno sobre este, en unos segundos más, Bryan se sentaba sobre él.

Kai no podía creer lo que sucedía, estaba completamente en estado de shock cuando sintió que caía sobre el sillón y luego un peso sobre su cuerpo, Bryan mordía incesantemente sus labios e intentaba introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, mientras una de sus manos recorría su pecho, pero no deseaba, no debía, la verdad es que estaba sintiendo bastante temor y no sabía ni que hacer, por lo que inconscientemente abrió sus labios pues la reciente mordida de Bryan le había causado un pequeño dolor, y al dejar salir un quejido, fue la oportunidad para este de introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Hiwatari, el cual no correspondía, simplemente intentaba sacarse al otro a como diera lugar.

Bryan sintió de pronto su corazón palpitar rápidamente, sintió como toda la sangre corría rápidamente por su cuerpo, acelerándolo de forma rápida, por lo que se separo de Kai, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el bicolor no dijo nada, no hizo nada, parecía estar en estado casi de shock o algo parecido, así que aprovechando la oportunidad le dio un fugaz beso y simplemente dijo.

–– Si eran tan dulce como en mi sueño – dijo únicamente para después levantarse y salir de la habitación – por cierto, con esto queda saldada la cuenta que teníamos. – comentó divertido ante la aún sorpresiva cara de Kai, saliendo después de aquella habitación sin darle la mínima oportunidad a que respondiera algo.

El bicolor que se había quedado aun sorprendido, parpadeo un par de veces, después, llevo una de sus manos hacia sus labios, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos, delineando poco a poco su boca, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado segundos antes, cerró sus ojos rememorando el justo momento, entonces los abrió de repente reprochándose mil veces, se suponía que debía estar enojado, debía mal decir mil veces a Bryan, haberlo golpeado por la osadía de tocarlo, de abrazarlo de esa forma, de besarlo. Pero un momento, a que se había referido con lo último que había dicho. Cierto ya lo recordaba, se refería a la apuesta estúpida que habían hecho, bien, pues mejor así ya que no pensaba pagarle.

Pronto su mente volvió a recordar, intentando convencerse así mismo que ese beso había sido el peor, debía ser el peor, lo peor que había experimentado, no lo había hecho sentir nada, simplemente había sido a la fuerza. No... Mentira, una gran mentira, para que se lo negaba así mismo, si le había hecho sentir una extraña sensación, además no podía ser el peor beso si había sido el primero o ¿Si? Aunque estaba claro que era lo peor que le había pasado, y debía olvidarlo como tal, pero como no había aventado a ese estúpido, como no lo había golpeado cuando se levanto y cuando dijo que eran tan dulce como en su sueño, además ¿A que se refería? No, algo estaba mal, pero era seguro que eso no volvería a repetirse, nunca, jamás. Esa palabra sonaba demasiado exagerada, era mucho el tiempo al que ese par de palabras se refería y lo más seguro es que estuviera equivocado. Aunque no lo aceptase.

Sin pensar mas se dio cuenta que ya era la hora en que todos iban al comedor, era la hora de la comida y debía ir, aunque no daban una comida de lujo, al menos servía para sobrevivir en aquel frío lugar, y eso ya era algo. Salió de su habitación observando el pasillo, el cual estaba completamente solo, no había nadie a excepción de él, entonces con paso firme se encaminó hacia donde anteriormente sus pensamientos lo habían llevado. Al comedor.

Una vez que se encontraba en la puerta de este, se dio cuenta que ya había muchos de los chicos, así que sin más, tomó su charola, en la cual le servían, para después dirigirse a la mesa mas apartada de todas, la que estaba en una oscura esquina donde nadie, a excepción de ellos iba ahí. Se sentó y observo lo que le habían dado de comer, la verdad es que no se miraba tan mal, pero había algo que le preocupaba y no tenía deseos de comer, no sabía que era con exactitud, pero se sentía extraño, diferente. ¿Acaso era que le faltaba la compañía de Yuriy a su lado? Y si no ¿Que era entonces?. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin respuesta alguna, se recargo en la pared, cerrando los ojos, dando un largo suspiro, pues sabía que nadie podría escucharlo y mucho menos verlo, pues sin poder evitarlo una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recuerdo de lo que había pasado minutos antes.

–– ¿Por que sonríes? – preguntó con burla al llegar. – ¿Acaso te gustó tanto el beso que te di que aún lo recuerdas? – preguntó con modestia el recién llegado, luego de sentarse junto a Kai.

El sonido de aquella voz lo había sobresaltado un poco, y mas al escuchar lo que había dicho, iba a contestarle y a golpearlo, pero entonces recordó a Yuriy y la promesa que le había hecho, así que decidió no hacerle caso, bueno, no pelearía con él, solo aclararía un punto.

–– No... de hecho. – hizo una breve pausa en la que lo miró directamente a los ojos, una sonrisa grande se formó en sus labios por lo siguiente que diría. – De hecho recordaba el beso que le di a Yuriy de despedida, eso si que fue un beso, no estupideces...– dijo tranquilamente arrastrando cada palabra dicha, como si saboreara nuevamente el dichoso beso que mencionaba, observó unos segundos al chico frente a él para después levantarse y sin ver más la cara de Bryan dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación, donde se acostó y pensó en la cara que seguramente había puesto ese estúpido de Bryan, se reprochó al no haber volteado después, seguramente hubiera podido reírse bastante del otro chico. Aunque por otro lado, era verdad lo que le había dicho Bryan, pues si estaba pensando en el beso que le había dado, pero no era por que le hubiera gustado, fue simplemente que, que. Bueno solo pensaba en algo sin importancia como lo fue aquel suceso pasado. Que se quedaría ahí, en el pasado precisamente.

Se dejo caer en su cama sin pensar más en el fastidio llamado Bryan, y se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Bryan se quedó estupefacto al escuchar lo dicho anteriormente por Kai¿Acaso era verdad que se había besado con Yuriy?? Pero en que momento lo había hecho, él no se había dado cuenta, sin poderlo evitar su rostro cambió en el momento en que Kai dijo eso, pero para su fortuna el bicolor parecía no haberse dado cuenta, pues no dijo nada, y conociendo al chico sabía que solo esperaba la oportunidad para cobrarse todas las que había hecho.

Duro unos minutos más, meditando lo que acababa de suceder y pensó en hacer recapacitar a Kai, ya lo vería, ya vería que nadie se burlaba tan fácilmente de él, eso no, lo pagaría, al fin de cuentas el era el encargado por ahora y Kai no haría mas que obedecerlo. Pensaba Bryan mientras el recuerdo del beso se venía a su mente, la verdad es que si Hiwatari hubiera correspondido como en el sueño, hubiera sido mejor, pero ya lo haría, ya le correspondería un beso, la verdad es que estaba obsesionándose con repetir aquel sueño, y ahora con mas razón pues Kai se había burlado de él, y ahora tendría que borrarle la huella del beso de Yuriy. Claramente lo haría, no había nada que él se propusiera y quedara solo en eso, un propósito.

Horas mas tarde Bryan estaba en su habitación, pensó en algo, entonces se levanto decidido y se dirigió a la habitación de Kai, donde abrió la puerta de un golpe, haciendo sobresaltar al chico que en su cama se encontraba, al parecer había estado durmiendo pues sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, antes de que este reaccionara del todo, cerró la puerta y se acercó hacia la cama, donde rápidamente se puso sobre Kai, quien seguía algo sorprendido y dormitando un poco, pues ya era bastante tarde. Se sentó sobre el chico y lo tomó del rostro obligándolo de nuevo con un fuerte beso, el cual hizo reaccionar rápidamente al bicolor alejando el cuerpo del otro chico de él.

Al momento de reaccionar, sintió como una lengua se introducía sin permiso alguno dentro de su boca, empujó el cuerpo de aquella persona la cual aún no observaba bien, pues su nublada vista no se lo permitía, cuando sintió fuera el peso de aquel intruso retrocedió en la cama, mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos para poder fijar bien su vista en aquella persona, pero antes de poder hacer nada volvió a sentir que lo tomaban fuertemente del brazo.

–– Suéltame. – ordenó Kai rápidamente intentando inútilmente de soltarse, entonces abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de aquella persona. – Bryan¿Que rayos haces aquí? Suéltame, suéltame! Maldición...– exigía moviéndose.

–– Basta Kai. Entiende algo, si sigues retándome, vas a saber lo que es el dolor¿Entiendes? – amenazó Bryan aún bastante enojado por lo que le dijo en el comedor.

–– No se de que hablas imbécil, y no me estés amenazando – exigió Kai levantándose de la cama, en un ágil movimiento, pero Bryan fue igual de rápido que él, incorporándose para quedar frente al bicolor.

–– Ya te dije Kai, no estoy jugando.– Bramó mirándolo fijamente, para después volver a tomar el cuerpo de Kai entre sus manos, comenzando a besar el cuello de este, lamiéndolo sin censura alguna, saco su lengua y recorrió la piel de Kai, desde aquel pálido cuello, hasta aquellos rojos y carnosos labios, pasando antes por las tatuadas mejillas, las cuales tenían un leve color rosado, después volvió a tomar entre sus labios los del mismo bicolor, quien ya no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco coopero en ningún momento, simplemente se quedo estupefacto ante aquel acto realizado por Bryan... –Poka! Do Svidaniya!– habló descaradamente despidiéndose de Kai, mientras sonreía con cinismo, para luego salir de la habitación.

Kai seguía sin reaccionar por algunos segundos, pero de pronto el coraje se apodero de si mismo, comenzando a tirar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, todo, absolutamente todo, hasta que rompió el espejo del baño, dañando gravemente su muñeca pero sin hacerle caso alguno a aquella herida que pedía por ser atendida, Kai se metió a bañar, dejando correr la fría agua por todo su cuerpo, mientras esta se llevaba consigo los restos de sangre que había por todo su brazo izquierdo el cual se había lastimado.

Cerró sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente para no sentir el dolor que le causaba aquella herida, así que siguió ignorando aquella molestia, durando minutos más en aquel lugar, cuando intentó cerrar la llave del agua, sintió girar todo a su alrededor para después caer inconsciente.

Continúa...

**_¤Ž_h_ё_и_α H_î_K¤_**

_"...La ira es un veneno que uno toma esperando que muera el otro..."  
_**W**_illi_**_am_**_Sh_**_ak_**_e_**s**_p_e_a_**_r__e_**

––––––––––––––––––

Bueno... Realmente no esperaba casi reviews, pues como ya dije, la pareja no es nada común, o al menos a mi no me lo parece, pero aun así muchas Gracias por molestarse dejando un Review...

REALMENTE SE LOS AGRADEZCO.

**AlexiaLKLR  
Alexa Hiwatari  
Kira Hiwatari Ivanov  
Nadryl  
Lilith S. Valkov  
Amali Hiwatari  
Fantasy  
KaT Ivanov  
Ayanai  
Ann Saotomo  
Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov  
Dani Hiwatari  
Nekot  
Kokoro Yana  
VK–098**  
Eso fue todo por hoy…

C–you

_«Versión re-editada -- Julio 2007»_

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


	3. Te Odio

_»__**»**_**F**_**rí**_**o**_** y **_**C**_**álid**__**o**__**«**__«_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Lemmon, e intento de Rape.  
**Pareja:** Bryan x Kai  
**Disclaimers:** (Odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás, aclarado el punto...  
**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si la persona que amas, es la misma a la que crees odiar?  
**DEDICATORIA:** A mi amiga y hermosa Twin NekoT, la cual me ayudo muchísimo en esta historia, sin ella la historia no sería la misma...y el titulo tampoco XD **GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TU AYUDA!!**

**FORMATO:  
**––Diálogos–  
"pensamientos"  
_.recuerdos._

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
__...Te odio...  
__**!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

_»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**_

_Cerró sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente para no sentir el dolor que le causaba aquella herida, así que siguió ignorando aquella molestia, durando minutos más en aquel lugar, cuando intentó cerrar la llave del agua, sintió girar todo a su alrededor para después caer inconsciente..._

_»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**_  
–––––––––––––––––––––––

Bryan había entrado en su habitación y se dispuso a descansar, cuando se aventó a la cama, se estiró y cerró sus ojos, mientras llevaba una mano hasta sus labios y los acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía se asustó, casi de un salto se sentó, observó admirado y confundido sus manos, parecían tener vida propia, algo le comenzaba a llenar de una extraña sensación. Diferente a todo lo que ha conocido hasta ahora.

–– Vaya, vaya. No pensé que me fuera a obsesionar tanto con él, la verdad es que me fascina su cuerpo– murmuraba para sí mismo mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos y se tiraba hacía atrás, llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, adentrándola por debajo de su camiseta, recorrió lentamente su torso, desde su ombligo hasta uno de sus pezones, el cual comenzó a tocar con uno de sus dedos, formando imaginarios y pequeños círculos sobre este. Su mente mientras tanto formaba la imagen de Kai, la misma que había tenido en aquel pequeño sueño donde el chico se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, para después comenzar a besarlo, sabía perfectamente que solo había sido un sueño, pero deseaba que fuera verdad, deseaba que Kai fuera el que llegara de pronto y lo besara, ese maldito peli azul se había convertido en una obsesión para él, se había convertido en un reto para él. Solo eso.

Su mente divagó de nuevo, haciéndolo imaginar la figura de Kai entrar a su habitación, este último caminaba lentamente hasta su cama, subiendo por esta mientras gateaba por sobre su cuerpo, ascendiendo hasta llegar a su rostro, donde se acercó provocativamente, dejando aquellos rojizos y húmedos labios bastante cerca de los suyos, sintió aquella respiración chocar contra su rostro, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados ante la cercanía del chico sobre él.

Pronto las manos de Kai comenzaron a explorar el torso de Bryan por debajo de la camisa como él lo había hecho con anterioridad, daba fugaces besos en los labios del pelilavanda, para después comenzar un camino descendente, haciendo un recorrido hasta llegar al cuello del chico bajo él, mordiéndolo efusivamente, haciéndolo sentir aquel delicioso placer, que le proporcionaban las manos y los labios de Kai, quien de pronto se dejó caer, sentándose sobre la entrepierna de Bryan, comenzando a hacer círculos sobre la cadera de este.

Su mente le traía la viva imagen de Kai, haciéndolo por un momento pensar e imaginar que era cierto, hasta que un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, la cruda realidad donde Kai no aparecía en su habitación.

–– Maldición. – pensó Bryan al notar como sus manos habían vagado por su cuerpo, una se encontraba sobre su pantalón, en la parte de la entrepierna, y la otra estaba debajo de su camisa. – ese maldito, pero va a ser mío, ya caerá. – murmuró con vanidad. – Yo lo haré caer...– pensaba sin tomar en cuenta el ruido que lo había traído nuevamente a la realidad, luego de unos minutos su mente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ignorando – ¿Que habrá sido aquel ruido? – pensó Bryan sentándose en su cama mientras dejaba de tocarse.

Ignoró por un momento aquel ruido, pensando que lo mas seguro había sido su imaginación, pero entonces se puso a pensar en el hecho de que a lo mejor Kai estaba molesto debido a lo sucedido, además llevaba bastante rato escuchando el sonido del agua cayendo¿Acaso Kai seguía duchándose? Pensando también en que quizás pudo caer mientras se bañaba, decidió ir a echar un pequeño vistazo a la habitación contigua a la suya. La de Kai.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta esta, donde tocó levemente, pues ya era bastante tarde y no había ruido alguno en toda la abadía, lo cual facilitaba escuchar el insistente sonido del agua en aquella habitación. No obtuvo respuesta como esperaba y entró, observando todo a su alrededor, todo se encontraba tirado y por demás en completo desorden, parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí, lo cual aumentó el miedo dentro de él pues conociendo a Kai, sabía lo impulsivo que este podía llegar a ser. Así que se dirigió rápidamente al baño, donde observo la figura del chico tirada en el piso dentro de la ducha. Corrió hacia él asustado completamente, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo llevo hasta su cama, donde trató de hacerlo reaccionar llamándolo. Observó el brazo teñirse a prisa de rojo, parecía fluir mucha sangre de la herida.

–– Kai, Kai, Kai... ¡¡Reacciona por favor!! – pedía Bryan con insistencia y por demás preocupado. Asustado sería un término más correcto para describir el estado en que se hallaba, aún así Kai no reaccionaba, era inútil, sin saber que más hacer lo envolvió en una toalla y lo tomó entre sus brazos con firmeza, pasando una mano por la espalda del chico y otra por debajo de sus rodillas, iba caminando presurosamente hasta la enfermería que se encontraba fuera de aquel lugar, para su suerte no había nadie por los pasillos que pudiera ver tal escena, así que a paso seguro se dirigió al único lugar donde lo podrían ayudar, una vez ahí, entró con rapidez y colocó a Kai en una camilla para llamar aprisa a una de las doctoras que había en ese lugar, la cual llegó rápidamente.

–– Chto proishodit? (¿Qué pasó?)– preguntó sorprendida aquella mujer, mientras buscaba algunas vendas y algodones.

–– Ne znayu (no lo sé) – contestó simplemente Bryan mientras observaba atento a la mujer, la cual buscaba en varios cajones a prisa. – Kak Dela? (¿Cómo está?) – preguntó pasado varios minutos en los cuales la mujer lo atendía, y aunque intentó que su preocupación no fuera tan obvia, fue en vano.

–– Mmm ploho...(mal)– dijo la doctora mientras mojaba un algodón y después lo colocaba en la cortada que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, se dio cuenta que tenía un trozo de vidrio incrustado aún en el brazo, cerca de la muñeca, por lo que había derramado demasiada sangre. La doctora limpió y sacó el trozo de vidrio, después vendó el brazo del chico apretándolo levemente para detener la hemorragia.

–– Pochemu? (¿Por que?) – preguntó aún más preocupado el pelilavanda mientras se acercaba a la camilla y miraba el rostro pálido de Kai.

–– Bryan... parece que llevaba demasiado tiempo así y necesita atención, ahora le voy a hacer una transfusión de sangre para que se recupere lo más pronto... – dijo calmadamente aquella mujer mientras llamaba a una enfermera la cual le estaba ayudando a colocar una bolsa de sangre que había sacado de un refrigerador. Afortunadamente aquel lugar estaba bastante bien preparado para distintos casos, ya que frecuentemente los chicos de ahí solían tener 'accidentes' que los hacían llegar repetidas ocasiones hasta ahí.

Pasaron varias horas, la enfermera y la doctora se habían ido al terminar de colocar la sangre, la cual tardaría en adentrarse en el cuerpo de Kai, quien seguía inconsciente. Bryan se encontraba sentado en una silla que había acomodado junto a la cama en la que ahora se hallaba el bicolor, se encontraba simplemente mirándolo, observando de cerca aquel rostro pálido y apacible que poseía el chico. Después se colocó en la orilla de la cama mientras lo miraba y tomaba la mano derecha del menor entre la suya, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Kai para besarlo con ternura y rapidez en los labios y después dirigirse a la frente de este y plantarle un beso otra vez, dándose cuenta que estaba demasiado caliente, no se había dado cuenta que también sudaba del cuello.

Apretó un botón rojo que había junto a la cama y rápidamente la doctora se encontraba en aquella pequeña habitación.

–– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la mujer a Bryan.

–– Esta mal, parece que tiene fiebre. – habló mientras se hacía aun lado para que aquella pudiera hacer correctamente su trabajo.

–– Si, efectivamente tiene fiebre – aseguró luego de tocarlo, para después ir por un medicamento para el chico. – Mira, este se administra cada ocho horas mientras la fiebre no baje, por lo general a la primera o segunda pastilla se acaba la temperatura alta, pero si sigue se le aplican mas dosis...– explicó la mujer sonriendo amigablemente. Conocía perfecto al chico lavanda, era tan problemático desde pequeño que siempre se metía en algún problema, y terminaba ahí. – te lo explico para que te prepares, pues haremos cambio de turno, ya viene el doctor, así que mientras llega te lo digo– comentó aquella doctora.

–– ¡¿Que¿El doctor? Noo... 'estoy seguro que ese doctor hablara con Boris sobre esto y vaya que le iría muy mal a Kai si se llega a enterar' oye mira no, tú sabes bien que si Boris se entera...– comenzaba a hablar con su doctora, la cual infinidad de ocasiones lo había curado, pero esta lo interrumpió.

–– Por eso te lo explico, si gustas llevártelo a su habitación, pero tu deberás cuidarlo solo, yo solo te doy la medicina y los horarios, tú lo cuidas, entonces la enfermera y yo no diremos nada acerca de él.– comentó simplemente esperando la respuesta de Bryan, quien tragó saliva y asintió levemente. – Bien, entonces toma y apresúrate a llevártelo pues no tarda en llegar el doctor. –habló para luego entregarle la medicina que con anterioridad le había explicado como utilizar. Después tomó a Kai entre los brazos y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación.

Caminó y entró en la habitación de Kai, dejándolo sobre su cama mientras acomodaba un poco el desastre que había en aquel lugar, pues tenía que esperar a que la pastilla que le habían dado hiciera efecto, así que se puso en acción levantando todo lo que estaba tirado, y juntando aquellos pedazos de espejo del piso, además de limpiar la sangre que había derramada por todo el baño. Cuando terminó de limpiar aquel lugar, era demasiado tarde, ya eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, entonces se acercó a la cama de Kai, mirándolo ahí, tan indefenso y frágil, tan inocente, tan hermoso, pensaba sentándose a su lado, acariciando aquel lindo rostro, tan suave, mientras sentía como disminuía lentamente la fiebre. El sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente en él, pues su cuerpo pedía urgentemente descanso, se recostó al lado de Kai aún observándolo silenciosamente, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él sin darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, Kai abrió los ojos, sintiendo un calor bastante cerca de él, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había un brazo rodeando su cintura. Asustado, volteó rápidamente topándose con un pálido rostro y un cabello lavanda, esparcido por toda la almohada misma que él ocupaba. Bryan estaba abrazándolo y dormido junto a él, estaba a punto de gritarle y empujarlo, cuando sintió el dolor en su brazo, y un extraño mareo, por lo que no dijo nada.

Unos minutos más, y Bryan pudo sentir el movimiento tenue de aquella persona, así que decidió abrir los ojos.

Aun tenía mucho sueño pues había estado casi toda la noche cuidando a Kai, el cual tenía mucha fiebre – ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó preocupado.– ¿Te sientes bien? – interrogó al instante, mientras observaba a Kai, el cual tenía la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, sin voltear siquiera a ver a Bryan – Oye ¿Qué te sucede, aún te sientes mal? – el chico parecía perdido, ni siquiera presentaba síntomas de escucharlo cosa que preocupó más a Bryan. – ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntaba insistentemente pero el bicolor no le contestaba, seguía como perdido. – Kai¿Te sucede algo? – aquella pregunta salió de una manera más ruda, ya que las anteriores su voz presentaba solo preocupación.

–– Me siento... mareado. – dijo casi en un murmullo que Bryan alcanzó a escuchar debido a la cercanía, la cual ni había notado hasta ese momento.

–– Debe ser normal, estas muy débil – comentó mirándolo preocupado recibiendo una fiera mirada por parte de Kai – ¿Que? Solo digo la verdad. – Excusó Bryan al notar el enojo de su amigo. – ¿Quieres algo? – ofreció con gentileza.

–– Agua...– respondió aprovechando aquella aparente amabilidad de parte del otro chico, entonces solo miro como aquel asintió con la cabeza y salió aprisa de la habitación, entre tanto él se sentaba en la cama, acomodándose un poco, para después dirigir su mirada a su brazo izquierdo sintiendo un calor extraño en él, las vendas se tenían de un rojo intenso al mismo tiempo. Ignoró aquello sin darle importancia como era debido y esperó, un par de minutos y el otro ya estaba de vuelta con el agua que le pidió.

–– Aquí tienes. – Dijo entregándole el vaso con agua, mientras dejaba una jarra llena del mismo líquido vital sobre el pequeño mueble junto a la cama – ¿Aún te sientes muy mal? – cuestionó angustiado.

–– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ignorando la otra pregunta hecha por Bryan.

–– Eso quería preguntarte yo a ti. Cuando llegue, estaba toda la habitación vuelta un desastre, todo tirado por doquier y además el espejo del baño estaba roto. – Dijo a manera de reclamo mientras veía a Kai levantar levemente su brazo para observarlo.

–– ¿Así que con eso me hice esto? – volvió a preguntarse más para él mismo que nada. Unos segundos pasaron en completo silencio, el chico aún apreciando aquella herida un tanto confundido por no recordar a la perfección.

–– Si, así parece, lo que no sé, es si fue a propósito o como lo hiciste, vamos dime Kai¿Lo hiciste por lo que te hice? – interrogó nuevamente el pelilavanda.

–– ¿Tu limpiaste todo esto? – Cuestionó mientras recibía por parte del otro un asentimiento – ¿Y? – titubeó unos segundos observando con curiosidad aquellos vendajes en su brazo. – ¿Tú me curaste? – al fin soltó la pregunta que vagaba por su mente con tanta insistencia desde que se había dado cuenta de dicha curación.

–– Te lleve a la enfermería pero no te preocupes, nadie se va enterar de esto, por eso no vas a ir al entrenamiento, para que te recuperes pronto, pero no evadas mi pregunta, Kai¿Lo hiciste por lo que yo te hice? – volvió a soltar aquella pregunta, mirando como Kai giraba su vista hacía la puerta del baño, ignorándolo una vez más, cosa que le comenzaba a molestar – Kai solo contéstame – habló Bryan mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, quedando de frente al chico, tomó aquel rostro entre sus manos para que no evitara su mirada. – voy a preguntarte una vez más... ¿Fue por lo que yo te hice? – cuestionó viendo como Kai cerraba sus ojos con lentitud.

–– No. Fue por... Olvídalo¡¿Por qué estabas aquí en mi cama?! Y abrazándome hace unos momentos. – reclamó intentando de algún modo zafarse de contestar la pregunta, y que mejor forma si no es comenzando una discusión. – ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme? Además ¿Quién me vistió? Si no mal recuerdo estaba bañándome ó ¿Me equivoco? Acaso tú...– las preguntas salían de su boca por inercia más que por haberlas pensado, estaba por demás sorprendido ante las suposiciones que tenía y que seguramente eran ciertas. Un extraño miedo le invadió al observar una extraña mirada de coraje y suma molestia en los ojos del chico frente a él.

–– Kai si tanto miedo te da contestarme la maldita pregunta. – hizo una breve pausa en la que entrecerró los ojos, afilando su mirada. – Está bien. No lo hagas, y sí, fui yo quien te vistió, y no necesito permiso para tocar lo que ya me pertenece...– dijo mientras se levantaba furioso y abría la puerta dispuesto a salir – por cierto, no quiero que salgas, voy al entrenamiento, aquí espera pues si te ven y dicen algo estaremos muertos tú y yo cuando Boris regrese. – terminó mientras salía de aquella habitación no sin azotar la puerta claro está.

Kai pasó toda la tarde sentado en su cama, después se levanto y se dirigió al sillón pensando aún por que había hecho aquel acto tan grotesco y estúpido, volteó y observó su brazo vendado, el cual ya había llenado de sangre aquellas vendas, miraba insistentemente el lugar donde se encontraba la herida, preguntándose por que había hecho tal acto. ¿Acaso era debido a que no podía evitar sentir gusto por aquellos besos de Bryan? Y que había querido decir Bryan con eso de _"no necesito permiso para tocar lo que ya me pertenece..." _pero que imbécil era al pensar que él le pertenecía. Pensaba hasta que un sonido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

–– Toma. – Habló Bryan mientras colocaba una charola con comida para Kai – come todo ya que necesitas fuerzas para recuperarte pronto.– pidió casi ordenó decidido.

–– Bryan... ¿Por qué dijiste eso antes de irte? – cuestionó sin poder evitar que la curiosidad se apoderara de él.

–– No sé de que hablas, come y ya. – habló mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de Kai, volteando su rostro hacia otro lugar, menos el sillón donde estaba el bicolor. Este se levantó haciendo a un lado la charola y se sentó junto a Bryan mientras lo miraba de frente.

–– Lo hice, por tus besos. – Comenzó a hablar Kai pero al darse cuenta de lo que decía trato de componer todo – los odio, no sabes cuanto...– terminó de decir, aunque sabía perfectamente que era una gran mentira.

Bryan observo a Kai, quien al terminar de decir aquello, giró su vista hacia otro lado. – Kai, mírame a los ojos y dímelo. – exigió pero no hubo contestación alguna, así que el pelilavanda decidió no molestarlo más y se levanto mientras tomaba unas vendas entre sus manos. – Déjame curarte – pidió tomando el brazo de Kai, quitándole las viejas vendas. Se levantó una vez más y tomó un poco de algodón y alcohol para limpiar, una ruda forma de hacerlo pero efectiva para que no se fuera a infectar, Kai apretó un par de veces los ojos pero no dijo nada, tampoco se quejó, su orgullo estaba en juego, luego de terminar colocó unas vendas limpias y nuevas sobre la herida. Pasaron unos minutos más y Kai no había querido comer, así que salió de la habitación para regresar la charola y volver con el oji–rojo, los demás chicos ya estaban por terminar sus actividades del día, era tarde ya, el cielo estaba oscuro, la luna ya había hecho su aparición al igual que cientos de estrellas.

–– Kai. ¿Ya no te sientes mal? – preguntó recibiendo una negativa por parte del aludido quien solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. – ¿No quieres algo? – Volvió a cuestionar, recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte del bicolor – Kai¿Por que no hablas? – una pequeña pausa donde el otro siguió callado así que volvió a interrogar. – ¿Acaso te cortaron la lengua o que? – comenzaba a desesperarse ya que Kai negó una vez mas con su cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno. – Basta Kai, si estas enojado solo dime. – dijo furioso viendo a Kai negar nuevamente con la cabeza – ¿Entonces que rayos tienes? – interrogó, esta vez Kai habló.

–– No tengo nada, solo, déjame solo– dijo rápidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos cruzándose de brazos, para dirigirse hasta el sillón y sentarse ahí, donde miró por la ventana, entonces sintió a Bryan sentarse cerca de él.

–– Esta bien, me voy, pero si necesitas algo me llamas. – dijo gentilmente mientras se acercaba y le daba un pequeño beso a Kai en la comisura de sus labios, quedándose unos momentos mas ahí. Deseaba besarlo, volver a poseer aquellos rojos y deliciosos labios, volver a disfrutarlos, pero no quería que Kai volviera a hacer alguna tontería y menos por su culpa, así que decidido comenzó a separarse, lentamente del rostro de Kai, mientras observaba aquellos rojos ojos fijarse sobre los suyos, pero de una extraña forma, no era con enojo o reproche como antes, y sin evitarlo tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Kai y comenzó a asaltar los labios de este, besarlo lentamente, rítmicamente, era delicioso sentir aquellos labios jugar con los suyos. Un momento...

Kai estaba devolviendo aquel beso. Había tomado la nuca de Bryan con su mano, para profundizar aquel dulce beso, en el cual ambos cooperaban, haciéndolo deliciosamente rico, era una extraña pero linda sensación la que ambos sentían en esos momentos, Kai jugando con los labios de Bryan, y viceversa, para después profundizar aquella acción y comenzar a jugar con sus lenguas. Hasta que Kai comenzó a sentir su corazón apunto de salirse de su pecho, fue entonces que empujó levemente el cuerpo de Bryan.

–– Bue... Buenas noches. – dijo Kai evitando la mirada del otro chico, este respondió con otro saludo de buenas noches y salió de aquella habitación sin preguntar nada más. Ningún reproche por parte del peli azul, no tenía nada que reclamar, si él había correspondido con tanta emoción como su cuerpo lo deseó.

–– 'Estúpido, pero en que diablos estabas pensando. Kai no es nada para ti, nada, él solo puede ser un objeto para tu placer y nada más, solo eso. Es eso, un objeto que da placer' – se repetía mentalmente el pelilavanda queriéndose convencer a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacía su habitación.

Al siguiente día, Kai se levantó y se baño, para después salir de aquel encierro y dirigirse junto a los demás a su respectivo entrenamiento, al llegar, Bryan lo observó extrañado de que estuviera ahí y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él.

–– ¿Que rayos haces aquí? Estas mal, ve a tu habitación – habló bajito mientras todos los chicos comenzaban con sus ejercicios y clases respectivamente.

–– Estoy bien, y no necesito niñeras. – dijo algo enojado por el comentario de Bryan.

–– Es por tu bien Kai, solo hazlo. – volvió a exigir, recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de Kai – Esta bien, quédate pero no te esfuerces demasiado ¿Entendido? – preguntó Bryan recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Kai.

El día se fue rápido, Kai evitaba toparse con Bryan y este intentaba hablar con Kai de lo sucedido el día anterior, pero simplemente era evitado por el chico bicolor, al final del día habían terminado de hacer todo, habían comido, habían entrenado, había revisado todos los papeles que debía, el día estaba terminado, así que decidió ir a la habitación de Kai, donde este ya se encontraba, cuando iba a entrar escuchó algo que le molestó.

Kai llevaba rato en su habitación, y ya se había limpiado y curado su herida, entonces se sentó en el sillón de su habitación y comenzó a ver a través de la ventana, en ese instante dejo salir un largo suspiro.

–– 'Por que me gustan los besos de ese maldito estúpido de Bryan... idiota' – pensaba Kai mientras una idea pasaba por su mente. – Yuriy. Si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo, todo sería diferente. – dijo mientras veía la luna.

Bryan al escuchar aquello ni siquiera esperó a que Kai terminara y se fue rápido de ahí, sintiendo el enojo apoderarse de todo su ser.

–– Si tan solo estuvieras aquí, me ayudarías a descubrir lo que siento por ese inútil – dijo volviendo a dejar escapar un largo suspiro. – Bryan – dejo salir su nombre para después levantarse y acomodarse en su cama, dispuesto a dormir. Solo faltaba un día para que Yuriy regresara, un día mas y listo.

Al día siguiente, Kai salió nuevamente de su habitación, decidido a entrenar, pero no vio por ningún lado a Bryan, lo cual le pareció extraño, así que se dirigió a donde podría estar, a su habitación, en donde tampoco estaba, lo cual hizo que la duda se apoderara de él comenzando a buscarlo por los pasillos, hasta que llegó cerca de la entrada principal, y comenzó a escuchar una voces antes de salir de donde estaba. Era Bryan y ¿Yuriy? Desde que hora había llegado Yuriy y no le habían dicho nada a él, pensaba hasta que la conversación entre aquellos chicos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–– Privet Bryan!! – saludó un chico de rojos cabellos a su ahora recibidor.

–– ¿Que rayos te traes con Hiwatari? – preguntó Bryan ignorando el saludo de Yuriy.

–– Pues verás, me fue bien y todo salió perfectamente – dijo mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla como pensativamente. – Gracias por preguntarme. – soltó con sarcasmo.

–– No te hagas el ingenuo Yuriy, y limítate a responder lo que se te preguntó. – exigió nuevamente con furia.

–– Vaya un nuevo Boris en potencia. – soltó con ironía. – ¿Acaso noto algo de celos aquí o es mi imaginación? – se cuestionó Yuriy en voz alta para que el otro pudiera escuchar.

–– Ivanov no estés molestando, yo solo juego con Kai, bien sabes que me gusta molestarlo y no quiero que te entrometas defendiéndolo es por eso que te pregunto. – habló intentando defenderse y evadir de alguna manera las insinuaciones que el pelirrojo hacía en su contra.

–– Vas a terminar enamorándote de él Bryan. Ten cuidado con eso. – dijo el pelirrojo tratando de hacer razonar a su amigo pelilavanda.

–– No, claro que no Yuriy, mira, yo simplemente lo veo como un juguete, es como un lindo juguete sexual, sería delicioso poseerlo hasta que grite de dolor, ver su rostro sufrir y sus ojos pidiéndome que lo deje. ¿No lo crees así? – preguntó sonriendo cínicamente, mientras Yuriy negaba con la cabeza, reprobando la actitud de su amigo.

–– Después no digas que no te lo advertí, además Kai no es ningún juguete Bryan y lo sabes perfectamente no sé porque te empeñas en engañarte. – terminó mientras dejaba solo al pelilavanda.

Al terminar de escuchar aquella conversación se escondió viendo como Yuriy entraba a la abadía siendo seguido de Bryan el cual iba maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que se supiera.

–– Maldito Yuriy, es un idiota. – dijo simplemente siguiendo al susodicho.

Momentos después Kai salió de su estado de shock y entró a la abadía, pues si no llegaría tarde a su entrenamiento. Kai al llegar se acercó a Yuriy, en unos instantes comenzaría el entrenamiento y como Yuriy acababa de llegar de su viaje, quería platicar un rato con él.

–– Yuriy¿Que tal te fue en tu viaje a Japón?– pregunto el bicolor fingiendo que no lo había visto anteriormente.

–– Me fue muy bien, por cierto, vi a tus amigos y Rei me dijo que te saludara de su parte, también me dijo que te extrañan mucho. – acotó mientras sonreía con amabilidad.

–– Ohhh vaya. – dijo Kai pensando en lo que Yuriy le acababa de decir. A decir verdad también extrañaba un poco a los chiquillos, aunque eran por demás molestos pero al menos Rei se convirtió en un excelente amigo para él. Extraño suceso ya que era difícil conseguir su amistad pero el chico chino se la había ganado con su actitud tan dulce y amigable.

–– ¿Y a ti como te fue con Bryan al mando? – preguntó el pelirrojo recordando lo último que habían hablado antes de irse.

–– Ja! Ni me recuerdes a ese imbécil – bufó enojado.

–– Kai¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? – preguntó Yuriy viendo algo asustado el brazo que el otro tenía vendado, el cual no había notado hasta ese momento.

–– No es nada. Solo un pequeño accidente– dijo restándole importancia a lo sucedido

–– Vaya, ah mira, ahí viene Bryan –dijo Yuriy pues Kai le daba la espalda al lugar por donde el pelilavanda se acercaba.

–– Yuriy perdón – dijo Kai ante la confundida mirada del pelirrojo quien iba a preguntar ¿Por qué? pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier palabra los labios de Kai estaban sellados contra los suyos besándolo frenéticamente, pero pronto fueron separados por alguien que jalo fuertemente a Kai.

–– ¡¿Que rayos crees que haces?! – preguntó Bryan intentando no exaltarse ante lo que había visto, mientras detenía a Kai del hombro donde lo había jalado segundos antes. Una llama de coraje se reflejaba en sus ojos claramente.

–– Nada que te importe, imbécil entrometido, y ciego para completar un hermoso cuadro.– soltó con sarcasmo debido a la pregunta hecha por el otro. De manera poco amable y con molestia se soltó del agarre del otro, comenzando a caminar lejos de ambos chicos.

–– Y a que hora comienza el entrenamiento. – dijo para sacar al pelilavanda de sus pensamientos.

–– ¿Que pasó aquí Yuriy? – preguntó aun muy enojado el pelilavanda, mientras miraba al pelirrojo directamente a los ojos, bastante molesto por lo que anteriormente había observado.

–– Es obvio que nada, gracias a ti…– contesto mientras se dirigía hacia Kai para comenzar el entrenamiento de ese día.

Bryan sintió como la sangre le hervía, así que antes de enojarse más se dirigió hacia todos los chicos para ponerlos en sus respectivos aparatos de ejercicios. Pero Kai se las pagaría, lo iba a pagar, por haber besado a Yuriy la iba a pasar muy mal y para eso se las arreglaría solo.

Los chicos ya habían terminado su entrenamiento y se habían dirigido a sus respectivas habitaciones después de comer, mientras Yuriy también pues estaba cansado del viaje, pero a Kai no se le había permitido, lo habían puesto a trabajar y entrenar otra vez, agotándolo notablemente, ya que llevaba horas entrenando con aparatos los cuales debían usarse una vez por día debido al gran esfuerzo que se necesitaba para utilizarlos.

–– Es un estúpido, pero me las pagará, me las pagará…– repetía Kai mientras bastante cansado y sin fuerza, se dirigía a su habitación, notando como las vendas de su brazo estaban ligeramente teñidas de sangre, al llegar a su habitación las cambiaría, pero antes de llegar a esta, se paró y observó la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya, era la de ese idiota, pensó unos momentos en reclamarle, al fin de cuentas no sucedería nada malo o ¿Si?

Sin pensar más se adentró en la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras él, mientras veía como Bryan iba saliendo, al parecer de darse un baño, solo llevaba puesto un bóxer negro, y su pecho aun escurría levemente. Sin poder evitarlo se perdió en aquella vista que se le había regalado, pero al despertar de su ensoñación, recordó a qué iba.

–– Estúpido¿Por que rayos me pusiste un entrenamiento mas cansado a mí? – preguntó furioso olvidando todo lo demás. – ¿Es acaso que no té cansas de molestarme o que? – volvió a replicar mas enojado que antes, si era posible aun.

–– ¿Por que besaste a Yuriy? – preguntó intentando disimular su GRAN enojo al recordar aquello. Cosa por demás obvia.

–– Eso no te importa, es algo entre nosotros. – dijo fríamente mientras comenzaba a sonreír. – vaya¿No me digas que estas celoso? – interrogó con cinismo.

–– Claro que no. – dijo nuevamente – y si no quieres que de nuevo te ponga un entrenamiento como el de hoy será mejor que no me hables así, recuerda que yo estoy al mando aún.– habló seriamente conociendo a Kai a la perfección, sabía que eso lo haría enojar al máximo.

–– Eres un maldito engendro, no sabes cuanto TE ODIO – habló arrastrando la última palabra para que quedara claramente entendida mientras intentaba girarse para salir de ahí, pero Bryan fue más rápido atrapándolo fuertemente contra él, rodeando su cintura con fuerza mientras hablaba.

–– Tú no sabes realmente cuanto podrías llegar a odiarme – dijo mientras aventaba el cuerpo de Kai a la cama. – Pero en este momento te voy a mostrar que tanto podrías hacerlo – aseguró con firmeza en la voz.

Continuara...

**_¤Ž_h_ё_и_α H_î_K¤_**

_"...El hombre parece tener más carácter cuando sigue su temperamento que cuando sigue sus principios..."  
_F**_E_**D**_E_**R**_I_**C**_O_**N**_I_**E**_T_**Z**_S_**C**_H_**E_  
_

–––––––––––––––––––––––  
Creo que me tardé un poquito, en fin, espero este capítulo también haya sido de su agrado. Dejen un Review para saber si lo fue o no... Gracias de antemano.

Gracias a...

**Shalimar  
NekoT  
Alexa Hiwatari  
Dani Hiwatari  
Kokoro Yana  
Belle Hiwatari  
Nadryl  
Kat Ivanov  
Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov  
Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F.  
Lilith S. Valkov  
GabZ  
Aika  
AlexiaLKLR  
Tsugume– Tari  
Amali Hiwatari  
Clow Reed1  
Ann Saotomo  
Ppbkai  
Spark Clutches  
Isis Tsurumi  
Ayanai**  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews... y me despido...

_«Versión re-editada -- Julio 2007»_

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


	4. Al final ganó el amor

_»__**»**_**F**_**rí**_**o**_** y **_**C**_**álid**__**o**__**«**__«_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Lemmon, e intento de Rape.  
**Pareja:** Bryan x Kai  
**Disclaimers:** (Odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás, aclarado el punto...  
**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si la persona que amas, es la misma a la que crees odiar?  
**DEDICATORIA:** A mi amiga y hermosa Twin NekoT, la cual me ayudo muchísimo en esta historia, sin ella la historia no sería la misma...y el titulo tampoco XD **GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TU AYUDA!!**

**FORMATO:  
**––Diálogos–  
"pensamientos"  
_.recuerdos._

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
__...Al final gan__ó el Amor__...  
__**!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

_»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**_

–– _Eres un maldito engendro, no sabes cuanto TE ODIO – habló arrastrando la última palabra para que quedara claramente entendida mientras intentaba girarse para salir de ahí, pero Bryan fue más rápido atrapándolo fuertemente contra él, rodeando su cintura con fuerza mientras hablaba._

–– _Tú no sabes realmente cuanto podrías llegar a odiarme – dijo mientras aventaba el cuerpo de Kai a la cama. – Pero en este momento te voy a mostrar que tanto podrías hacerlo – aseguró con firmeza en la voz._En ese instante aventó la toalla que tenía colgando en sus hombros y se sentó sobre el chico, tomó las manos de Kai colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza, olvidando por completo la herida que el bicolor aún tenía tan reciente, por lo que con aquel movimiento y sumado al fuerte agarre de su contrincante comenzó a sangrar otra vez, tiñendo de rojo las vendas y la mano de Bryan.

Kai forcejeaba para soltarse, mientras veía con furia el rostro de Bryan, intentaba zafarse con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero además de que el pelilavanda era mas fuerte, el estaba agotado del entrenamiento que se le había impuesto ese día, y no obstante también tenía el dolor de su brazo izquierdo el cual estaba ya bastante lastimado con la notable presión que ejercía el otro sobre su herida.

–– Suéltame – exigió Kai mientras veía con furia el cuerpo sobre él, pero un inmenso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando observo la profunda mirada de Bryan, este lo observaba con deseo, fue en ese momento que recordó la conversación que había escuchado, cuando Yuriy había llegado, antes de hablar con él.

"–– _Vas a terminar enamorándote de él Bryan. Ten cuidado con eso. – dijo el pelirrojo tratando de hacer razonar a su amigo pelilavanda._

–– _No, claro que no Yuriy, mira, yo simplemente lo veo como un juguete, es como un lindo juguete sexual, sería delicioso poseerlo hasta que grite de dolor, ver su rostro sufrir y sus ojos pidiéndome que lo deje. ¿No lo crees así? – preguntó sonriendo cínicamente, mientras Yuriy negaba con la cabeza, reprobando la actitud de su amigo. _

–– _Después no digas que no te lo advertí, además Kai no es ningún juguete Bryan y lo sabes perfectamente no sé porque te empeñas en engañarte. – terminó mientras dejaba solo al pelilavanda.__"_

–– 'Bryan no puede intentar hacerme eso o ¿Si?' – pensó con temor al mirar los ojos de Bryan, estos reflejaban una extraña mezcla de deseo, lujuria, furia, una intensa combinación, no muy buena en alguien tan sádico.

–– Después de esto sabrás lo que es odiarme de verdad. – dijo Bryan mientras comenzaba a besar los labios de Kai sin piedad alguna, simplemente lo besaba mordiendo los labios de este, con coraje, recordaba cuando lo vio besando a Yuriy y el coraje se apoderaba de él haciéndolo enojar muchísimo más, comenzando a besar a Kai con mas fuerza e ímpetu, logrando hacer que sangrara levemente el labio inferior del bicolor.

Bryan seguía sobre Kai sujetándolo con ambas manos, lo besaba bruscamente, de pronto bajó una de sus manos, mientras detenía los brazos de Kai con la otra, en tanto la que quedó libre vagaba por el pecho del bicolor, debajo de la camisa, la cual rompió sin pensarlo, dejándolo ahora descubierto del pecho, donde comenzó a lamer, besar, y morder, ascendiendo hasta el cuello de Kai para comenzar a morderlo sin pensar siquiera el dolor que al otro le causaba con ello.

El pelilavanda simplemente sentía el inútil forcejeo que el bicolor hacía, por tratar de zafarse del agarre, pero era completamente inútil en esos momentos, solo conseguía que Bryan se desesperara más, mordiéndolo con más fuerza, mientras seguidamente lo besaba, dejando notables marcas por todo su pecho. Además de eso lastimaba su brazo, sintiendo correr un caliente líquido por el.

–– Bryan. Por favor. – pidió tragándose en ese instante su orgullo. – Déjame en paz, no... No lo hagas. – rogaba por hacerlo entender, sentía el fuerte dolor que el chico le causaba, no solo física, sino internamente, le dolía que 'él' le estuviera haciendo tanto daño. No acababa de comprender ¿Por qué? Siempre se habían llevado peleando, pero jamás para tanto como para terminar así.

–– ¿Quieres que me detenga? Ja! Pero si quieres hacerlo con Yuriy ¿Verdad? A él si lo quieres. – hablaba Bryan sin prestar atención a Kai, quien negaba con la cabeza intentando que el otro reaccionara, solo que el mayor parecía estar por completo fuera de si. Sus intensos ojos parecían dilatarse al nombrar al pelirrojo, nunca en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, lo había visto tan enojado. Y eso solo ayudaba a asustarlo aún más.

Volvió a intentar forcejear cuando pudo sentir como Bryan introducía su mano por su pantalón, Kai sintió el temor apoderarse de su cuerpo, mientras se tensaba intentando inútilmente soltarse de aquel fuerte agarre que lo mantenía sujeto sin permitirle defenderse aunque fuere un poco de aquella agresión.

Unos momentos mas pasaron en los que Bryan estimulaba a Kai, después giró el cuerpo de Kai dejándolo boca abajo, fue en ese instante que introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón de Kai para después comenzar a introducir dos de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada del menor, haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido mezclado entre el dolor y el placer, aunque el mismo bicolor se reprochaba pues su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante los actos del desquiciado chico, pero como podía estar reaccionando su cuerpo si lo estaban queriendo violar. Era una tontería pensar si quiera en eso, pero así le estaba sucediendo.

Se quería perder en su mente, pensar que solo era una pesadilla y nada más, que era su imaginación, que tal vez Bryan estaba jugando y lo único que quería era verlo suplicar derrotado, pero no iba a hacerle nada, tal vez era solo eso, pensaba, pero al volver a recordar lo que este había hablado con Yuriy el miedo recorría nuevamente su mente, haciéndole olvidar todo pensamiento coherente y alentador que se presentara en esos instantes.

Bryan ya le había quitado de un tirón la camisa, había abierto el pantalón para introducir con mayor facilidad su mano, pero eso no bastó pues comenzó a morder la espalda de Kai, la cual se presentaba ante sus ojos, veía como esa deliciosa y pálida piel sangraba con sus mordidas, lo disfrutaba bastante, era hermoso el color rojo de aquella sangre mezclarse con la blanca y tersa piel de Kai. De 'su' Kai. Pensó con un temible sentido de propiedad.

La mente de Bryan no funcionaba bien en esos momentos, estaba totalmente cegado por la furia que le había dado al observar a Kai con otro, y mas con Yuriy, sin cuidado alguno había comenzado a introducir sus tres dedos en la entrada de Kai, haciéndolo sufrir por la abrupta intromisión, pues lo hacía sin cuidado alguno, mientras lo besaba con desenfreno por el cuello y espalda.

Pronto un sollozo inundó la habitación, Kai volvió a pedir una vez más lo dejaran.

–– Bryan, por favor... Ahh... No – se quejaba al sentir el brusco movimiento de los dedos invasores de Bryan. Un agudo dolor que le hacía pensar que pronto se partiría en dos si seguía de ese modo, su cuerpo ya ni siquiera reaccionaba, quería moverse, librarse de ese dolor, pero estaba agotado, y el sangrado en su brazo no le ayudaba en mucho, nublándole ligeramente la vista.

–– ¿No que? No que. – preguntaba bastante molesto el chico lavanda, entonces sacó sus dedos de la entrada de Kai, para poder girar el cuerpo de este, una vez que lo hizo, tomó ambas muñecas del bicolor, sentándolo en la cama mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos, cuando Kai bajó la vista, rompiendo así el contacto visual que tenían ambos. –Mírame... – ordenó Bryan mientras movía el cuerpo de Kai hacía adelante y atrás como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase.

–– ...– Kai seguía teniendo miedo a Bryan, siempre había tenido cierto temor hacía él, pero había creído saber por que, pero no, ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero motivo por el cual le había temido. Llegó a pensar en cierto momento que aquel temor se debía al ínfimo sentimiento que crecía por él muy en el fondo de su corazón. Ahora su razón le indicaba que no era debido a ello.

–– Contéstame. – volvió a exigir el pelilavanda, jaló el cuerpo del pequeño hacia el propio y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, manteniendo una de sus manos cerrada en la muñeca de Kai, y la otra en la cintura de este, teniéndolo sujetado con fuerza mientras lo besaba, Kai seguía sin corresponder, pero entonces hubo algo que lo dejo casi en shock.

Kai sentía el cuerpo de Bryan rozar contra el suyo, mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura y con la otra mano sujetaba su muñeca izquierda, haciéndolo sangrar, Bryan le dejaba una mano libre, la cual subió y colocó en la mejilla del pelilavanda, separando un poco ambos rostros con bastante delicadeza, en ese preciso instante miró los lavandas ojos de Bryan, los cuales habían dejado de tener ese brillo lleno de lujuria, ahora parecían confundidos.

Sin esperar más ascendió con su otra mano hasta el rostro de Bryan, quien soltó rápidamente la mano con la que lo detenía. En ese momento Kai tomó el rostro de Bryan con ambas manos acercándolo hasta el suyo, mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a darle un tierno beso en los labios, el beso fue simple, solo un profundo roce de ambos pares de labios. Después y aún sin separar del todo sus labios, Kai murmuro.

–– Bryan. No me hagas esto, por favor. – pidió tragándose de una vez su maldito y gran orgullo, la verdad es que no parecía ser el mismo de siempre. Bryan se sorprendió ante tal petición y se dio cuenta de lo que le había intentado hacer a Kai, así que sin decir más lo soltó, Kai aprovechó y retrocedió aun manteniendo la mirada fija en la del pelilavanda, después tomó su camiseta rota y se la coloco de nuevo mientras abotonaba rápidamente su pantalón, para salir a prisa de aquella habitación, pero cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear por detrás su cintura, lo cual lo hizo estremecer y pensar mil cosas en un par de segundos.

¿Acaso Bryan se había arrepentido? Su cabeza era un mar de sensaciones, pero de entre todas, el dolor y el temor eran las mas fuertes, sin voltear, sin hablar, sin esperar más, abrió la puerta dando un paso al frente, sintiendo como aquellos brazos dejaban de ejercer fuerza sobre su cuerpo dejándolo en completa libertad, cosa que le hizo sentir un fuerte alivio, apresurándose a entrar a su habitación, pues nadie debía verlo en aquel estado tan deplorable.

Una vez que se adentró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, comenzando a resbalarse hasta quedar sentado en el piso, ambas piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, pronto escondió su rostro ahí comenzando a dejar salir silenciosos sollozos y tibias lágrimas, los cuales nadie mas debía escuchar, lo mas seguro era que Bryan al odiarlo tanto le contara a los demás que lo había visto llorar, pedir, incluso suplicar. Lo cual no sería nada fácil de superar.

Cerró la puerta con seguro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, después de haber pensado y llorado tanto, había decidido bañarse. Se adentró en el baño, descubriendo su cuerpo y retirando las sucias vendas que su cubrían la herida en su brazo, para después entrar a la regadera y comenzar a ducharse, notando en su cuerpo los diversos golpes que se presentaban pues Bryan lo había sujetado con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que su piel se marcara, además de haber abierto de nuevo aquella molesta herida que ya lo tenía fastidiado, la cual parecía no querer sanar y ahora sangraba como la primera vez.

Después de haberse bañado, se recostó dejando descubierta su laceración, aun sintiendo aquel temor de que en cualquier momento Bryan decidiera terminar lo que había comenzado, aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada, eso no impedía la entrada de Bryan, pues al ser el encargado mientras Boris estaba ausente, tenía acceso a todas las habitaciones como lo tenía normalmente el fastidioso viejo Valkov. Lo cual le causaba temor, evitando así que el sueño llegara hasta él por un buen rato.

Bryan se había quedado en shock, hasta la calentura se le había bajado cuando había sentido aquel beso lleno de ternura, lleno de tantos sentimientos, fue algo que lo saco de aquel estado en el que se encontraba, fuera de sí, ni siquiera sabía por que había intentado abusar de Kai, había sido lo peor que había podido hacer, estaba completamente arrepentido de aquel acto tan sucio y bajo que casi cometía. Solía ser un chico rudo y normalmente sin remordimientos, parecía incluso no tener sentimientos pero jamás imaginó si quiera pensar en cometer un acto tan deplorablemente sucio y ajeno a lo que él era. Era sádico, cruel, despiadado con sus contrincantes o enemigos, llegaba a ser un animal en potencia cuando algo le molestaba, pero a su mente jamás le llegaron aquellos pensamientos tan inhumanos.

Sus ojos voltearon hacía la cama, la cual estaba completamente desecha, pero hubo algo que lo sorprendió bastante, haciéndolo sobresaltarse, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de miedo. Giró su vista hacía sus manos, ambas estaban llenas de sangre, había lastimado a Kai, pero ¿Como¿Que había hecho para lastimarlo tanto¿QUÉ? Pensaba totalmente asustado, el miedo se apoderó de él y rápidamente se lavó las manos, después se metió a bañar, el agua estaba helada, pero sentía el deseo de saber como estaba Kai, aunque sabía que no debía entrar en aquella habitación, pues seguramente Kai estaría molesto y asustado, y con justa razón, por lo cual no debía acercarse por el momento. Y quizás en algunos días.

Debía saber como estaba, debía saberlo, pero tenía miedo, demasiado miedo. Así que sin meditar mas, mudó su cama de sabanas, colocándole unas limpias, para después acostarse, aunque el sueño no llegaba hasta él, la verdad sentía su conciencia molestarlo, sin dejarlo en paz. Pasó más tiempo hasta que pudo quedarse ligeramente dormido, aunque fue por muy poco tiempo, pues ni siquiera había pasado más de dos horas y ya era hora de que se levantara. Sin pensar un solo momento en nada que no fuera Kai, se dirigió al baño donde lavo su rostro, acababa de darse un baño unas horas antes así que se bañaría después del entrenamiento, salió rápidamente de la habitación pidiendo encontrar a Kai y que se encontrara bien, si no jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacía la sala donde entrenaban, los chicos puntuales se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, los cuales ya les habían sido asignados desde un principio y los cuales se sabían de memoria. Al entrar en aquel lugar buscó con la vista a Kai, el cual no se encontraba, esperó unos momentos más y Yuriy llegó, pero Kai no venía con él, dejo pasar unos momentos más y Kai seguía sin aparecerse por ahí, por lo que decidió comenzar el entrenamiento sin este. Mientras los chicos hacían sus rutinas diarias y ejercicios, Bryan iba a salir pero una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

–– ¿Escapando?– preguntó aquella voz.

–– Molestando tan temprano Ivanov. – carraspeo con algo de fastidio. – Solo deseo saber por que Kai no llegó al entrenamiento, quiero saber si está bien. – dijo lo último con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Cosa que no pretendía dejar notar pero estuvo fuera de su decisión.

–– Y por que no habría de estarlo... ¿Acaso sucedió algo por lo cual no se sintiera bien? – volvió a cuestionar, notando como el cuerpo de Bryan se tensaba, al mismo tiempo en que giraba para verlo de frente, dejando ver aquellos preocupados ojos lavanda. – Por tu forma de comportarte y tu reacción involuntaria, me parece que fue un claro si. ¿O acaso me equivoco? – interrogó una última vez tratando de sacar alguna información, la verdad era que él también iba a ver por que Kai no había asistido a entrenar, pero no sabía por que, el comportamiento de Bryan le parecía extraño, y más aun cuando lo comenzó a interrogar, por lo cual, ahora quería llegar al fondo de aquel asunto. Tal vez Kai lo sacaría de la duda.

–– No te entrometas, mantente alejado Ivanov. – contestó amargamente para después girarse y entrar de nuevo a la sala de entrenamiento. Yuriy se quedó unos segundos mas pensando y después caminó hacía la habitación de Kai.

Kai no había podido conciliar el sueño, se había mantenido en la espera de que algo malo sucediera, la verdad es que había olvidado el dolor que le causaba su herida en el brazo y solo podía pensar en el dolor que sentía su corazón, había creído estúpidamente que Bryan sentía algo por él, pues aquellos besos que le había dado anteriormente le habían parecido llenos de un sentimiento el cual, al principio no podía definir, pero después llegó a pensar en que era algo parecido al amor, cariño, afecto, pero que pensamiento tan estúpido¿Acaso creía que alguien como Bryan tenía sentimientos? Bah! Pero que gran tontería. Ahora solo le quedaba olvidar aquellos pensamientos tontos que su mente había creado, y pensar en lo que sucedería, acaso Bryan ¿Le diría a los demás de lo que sucedió? El temor se apoderaba de él a cada instante, pues la hora en que comenzaba el entrenamiento se acercaba y no deseaba ver a Bryan, por lo menos no tan pronto, necesitaba un poco de tiempo, talvez un par de días alejado lo mas posible del chico.

Se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había levantado, se hallaba postrado en la cama, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, su cuerpo acomodado como el de un difunto, completamente derecho y con ojos cerrados, sin darle importancia a que alguien llegara. Hasta que escuchó que tocaron la puerta, entonces sintió su cuerpo tensarse completamente antes de escuchar quien era. Aquella voz que tanta paz le daba.

–– Kai. ¿Estas ahí? – una breve pausa hizo y prosiguió. – ábreme por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Kai. – repetía insistentemente al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del bicolor. Intentó abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba con seguro puesto, cosa que le pareció extraña y lo comenzó a preocupar¿Que tenía que esconder Kai?

Sin ganas de levantarse, se puso de pie, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta, dando pie para que el otro chico fuera entrara, después giró su cuerpo y volvió a su posición inicial.

Yuriy al escuchar el movimiento dentro del cuarto, después pudo oír como Kai retiraba el seguro de la puerta, abriendo después. – Kai. – Dijo entrando apresurado, cerrando la puerta tras él – ¿Que sucede? Que tienes... Kai. – se interrumpió bastante asustado de aquella imagen, Kai tenía el pecho lleno de sangre, estaba vestido completamente de blanco y su camisa llena de aquel liquido rojo, el cual también manchaba su brazo izquierdo. Yuriy se acercó rápidamente a Kai para obligarlo casi a levantarse y llevarlo hasta el baño, donde limpio la herida – Voy por Bryan para...– pero antes de poder terminar si quiera la oración, escuchó el reclamo fuerte de Kai.

–– NO. – interrumpió Kai, abriendo sus ojos grandemente, pero al darse cuenta de que Yuriy lo miraba con curiosidad y preocupación en su rostro guardo silencio y giró su vista hacía otro lugar, restándole importancia al asunto.

–– Kai¿Que se traen tu y Bryan? Él esta muy raro, hace unos momentos venía hacía acá pero lo detuve parecía bastante preocupado y algo extraño, venía a ver si estabas bien y mira como te encontré. ¿Que sabe él que yo no sepa? Kai. – preguntó esperando un par de segundos pero el otro ni intención tenía de responder. – ¿Que sucede? – Yuriy interrogaba insistentemente a Kai quien no parecía estar en su cuerpo, de un momento a otro parecía tan ausente como un niño con autismo.

–– Yuriy, solo, solo no preguntes nada. – dijo Kai con la voz entrecortada recordando lo sucedido, en ese momento sintió los fuertes brazos de Yuriy rodearlo por completo en un cálido abrazo – Yuriy...– susurro sintiendo el calor que le brindaba aquel abrazo, al igual que la gran seguridad que le proporcionaba el pelirrojo. Ahora entendía a la perfección el gran sentimiento que tenía para el chico, era su gran amigo y lo quería. Estaba seguro que dicho sentimiento era recíproco.

Bryan había decidido entrar a la habitación de Kai al no recibir respuesta después de haber tocado, entonces escuchó la voz de Yuriy preguntando miles de cosas, esta voz provenía del baño, después escuchó la voz entrecortada de Kai, se asomo un poco y vio algo que lo entristeció demasiado, sintió como su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho, como su mundo se venía completamente abajo, saliendo rápida y silenciosamente de ahí. No sabía por que él tenía que estar sintiendo todo eso¿Por que? Se suponía que no debía sentir, se suponía que no tenía que querer a Kai¿Entonces que diablos era lo que sentía? El nunca había sentido culpabilidad y mucho menos tanto dolor y celos hacia alguien. Se estaba volviendo loco con tantos sentimientos encontrados y no sabía ni que rayos hacer, no era un justificación pero por ello se comportó tal como lo hizo la noche anterior, fuera de sus cabales.

La hora de la comida había llegado y él estaba sentado solo, en la mesa que siempre ocupaba, mientras veía como Kai y Yuriy estaban en otra, al parecer platicando de algo muy serio, pues ambos tenían los rostros bastante distraídos. ¿Acaso Kai le habría contado a Yuriy lo que paso? No soportaba la incertidumbre, debía hablar con Kai, tenía que pedirle disculpas, no podía pasar mas tiempo así. Ya habían pasado varios días, aun no llegaba Boris, al parecer su llegada se tardaría más. Pues ya había pasado la semana que había dicho y aún no había ni señas de que este volviera, no era que lo extrañara, para nada, de hecho se sentía mejor el ambiente, incluso el aire era más puro sin él en ese lugar.

Los días habían pasado y Yuriy notaba el cambio de su amigo, había notado el cambio en ambos, Bryan había dejado de molestar a Kai, cosa que le pareció bastante extraña, pero aún mas le pareció raro que Kai ni siquiera quisiera escuchar el nombre del pelilavanda, cada que este salía a relucir en el tema, notaba como el bicolor se tensaba y giraba su vista hacía otro lado, cambiando rápidamente de tema. Las actitudes de sus dos amigos eran realmente otras, ni siquiera parecían ser lo que días antes habían sido, eso solo podía significar algo. Se querían, pero había pasado algo entre ellos que los distancio, ahora el problema era¿Que pasó? Kai no había querido decirle nada y Bryan ni se diga, cada vez que estaban juntos era mas callado que de costumbre.

Algo tenía que hacer para volverlos a juntar, pues de verdad el ambiente se sentía tenso, pero si ninguno le decía que había sucedido, entonces como sabría ayudarlos, ambos debían tener confianza en él, pero no lo tenían. Trataría de hablar con Kai, seguro sería el mas dócil para poder platicar.

El bicolor se encontraba en su habitación intentando dormir, pues se suponía que tenían algo parecido a un toque de queda y no podían salir después de cierta hora, aunque en estos días que no estaba el maldito viejo podía romper dichas reglas, pero su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado así que no era problema, por lo que había decidido intentar dormir ya que llevaba días sin poder hacerlo, dormía unas cuantas horas y despertaba, luego pasaban algunos minutos y volvía a dormir, para despertar enseguida, cualquier ruido le parecía extraño, la verdad es que ya no tenía miedo a que Bryan le hiciera algo, ese miedo había pasado, pero había algo que lo tenía inquieto, era algo más, tal vez solo era que seguía un poco nervioso por aquel suceso, pero nada mas, ya se le pasaría, esa noche estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de todo y dormir, lo cual parecía estar resultando ya que estaba de lo más tranquilo, su habitación en penumbras y él boca arriba en su cama aparentemente mirando el techo ya que en realidad no se lograba distinguir nada, tapado hasta la cintura con una sábana.

–– '¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese estúpido?, si lo único que hizo fue molestarme siempre, y no bastante con eso, me hizo daño, pero eso es algo que ya no le reprocho, pues me dejo ir, y no terminó, si él hubiera querido pudo haber terminado pero no lo hizo, solo lastimó un poco mi herida'– pensaba Kai mientras tocaba su brazo el cual seguía vendado pero ya estaba casi curado, quizá sería la última venda que utilizaría, solo necesitaría cuidarse de no mover la costra que se le había hecho.

Estaba dentro de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse en el pasillo, para posteriormente escuchar pasos acercándose hacía su habitación, lo cual alerto sus sentidos un poco más de lo normal, después escuchó como abrían rápidamente la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla igual de apresurados, observó la silueta en el lumbral de su puerta, su cuerpo se relajo al notar que era su pelirrojo amigo al que con trabajo y logró distinguir.

Se sentó en su cama mientras hablaba bajito – ¿Que sucede Yuriy por que estas aquí? – preguntó fríamente mientras el aludido solo se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

–– Kai, necesito que hablemos, estoy harto de tu comportamiento al igual que el de ese estúpido Bryan, pero estoy seguro que él no querrá decirme nada, así que quiero que me digas que sucede¿Qué paso? Tienes que decirme Kai, si no me dices no puedo ayudarte. – hablaba el pelirrojo tomando el hombro del chico con tranquilidad.

–– Yuriy, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no me interesa hablar de nada, además yo no pedí que me ayudaras o por lo menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho. – dijo groseramente, mientras apartaba la mano de Yuriy de su hombro.

–– Así es, tú no me pediste ayuda directamente, pero tu comportamiento lo hizo, talvez de tus labios no salió aquella petición, pero la forma en que te la haz pasado me dice otra cosa y aunque no me pidieras que te ayude, como tu amigo quiero hacerlo. – agregó ante la mirada de Kai, la cual alcanzaba a vislumbrarse levemente debido a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

–– Yuriy. –susurro Kai mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de este, en un efusivo acto que sorprendió incluso a él mismo. Entonces Yuriy sintió una gran felicidad, parecía que Kai al fin había accedido a hablar. El bicolor se sintió totalmente vulnerable en aquel momento, pero sabía que estaba en confianza, aunque no sabía si debía o no decirle lo que paso con Bryan, ya que podrían tener algunos problemas entre ellos y no quería que por su culpa perdieran aquella amistad, pero se sentía explotar, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, pero si no era a él, entonces ¿A quien? Era el momento, era la persona, debía hacerlo, además lo necesitaba realmente, pues tantos años callando siempre lo que sentía terminaba por asfixiarlo en ocasiones.

–– Kai, si deseas puedes confiar en mi, creo que no necesito recordártelo – dijo Yuriy mientras apretaba mas el cuerpo del menor, dando a entender que estaba seguro.

–– Yuriy necesito contarte lo que sucedió, pero primero promete algo. – habló mientras se separaba levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. Yuriy asintió y esperó a que el otro chico hablara – prométeme que cuando yo te cuente lo que sucedió. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, la verdad le daba vergüenza hablar de lo sucedido, así que suspiro y terminó de hablar – promete que cuando te diga lo que sucedió no harás nada estúpido y mucho menos lo comentaras con Bryan, él no debe saber nada. – dijo seriamente.

–– Kai, no se por quien me tomas, por supuesto que no le diré nada a nadie si no lo deseas. – habló fingiendo indignación ante aquellas palabras.

–– Pues... es Bryan. Él...– El bicolor tartamudeaba y daba un poco de vueltas al asunto, la verdad es que le daba mucha vergüenza, ahora se ponía a pensar, en ¿Qué pensaría Yuriy de él¿Acaso lo tomaría como un estúpido¿O quizá creería que era una mentira, o un dejado? Pero no se podía culpar, necesitaba a alguien y Yuriy era la única persona en que podía confiar de toda la abadía, talvez si Rei estuviera, pues era un muy buen amigo, pero no estaba. Yuriy era buena persona y amigo, no habría problema, pensó después de unos momentos de silencio, los cuales fueron eternos para Yuriy, quien sentía mucha curiosidad y preocupación por su amigo.

–– ¿Que pasó con él? – Preguntó impaciente, pero no llegó respuesta alguna por lo que volvió a interrogar.– ¿Te volvió a molestar?– indagó el pelirrojo.

–– Ojalá solo hubiera sido eso. – susurro nostálgicamente, mientras bajaba la mirada, cosa que preocupó a Yuriy, quien volvió a preguntar que había sucedido. – Lo que sucedió fue que él intentó... bueno. – una pequeña pausa y confesó. – trato de violarme...– dijo soltándolo rápidamente mientras apretaba los ojos ante la impotencia de volver a recordarlo. Yuriy abrió sus ojos enormemente y sintió como si le hubieran congelado la sangre, pues no creía capaz de tal atrocidad a su amigo, en ese momento llegaron a su mente unas palabras que Bryan había dicho alguna vez.

"_Yo simplemente lo veo como un juguete, es como un lindo juguete sexual, sería delicioso poseerlo hasta que grite de dolor, ver su rostro sufrir y sus ojos pidiéndome que lo deje ¿No crees?"_

–– Estúpido mal nacido, me las pagará– dijo Yuriy mientras se levantaba apresurado a salir de aquella habitación, entonces escuchó un grito que le decía "No" y luego sintió los brazos de Kai rodear su cintura por la espalda.

–– Me lo prometiste Yuriy, tienes que cumplir tu promesa. – dijo Kai mientras apretaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien solo apretó sus manos en total impotencia, 'Rayos, como pude prometerle eso, maldito mal nacido, es un idiota' pensaba Yuriy para después soltarse y girarse para volver a la cama junto con Kai, quien solo se tranquilizo al instante.

–– Dime Kai¿Que sucedió exactamente? Dime que no lo logro. – preguntó bastante temeroso de que la respuesta fuera positiva, pero entonces Kai bajó la vista mientras veía sus manos para después hablar.

–– Net... estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero parece que recuperó el sentido y me dejó salir, se detuvo. – habló Kai bastante pensativo, y confundido.

–– Y ¿Ya no te ha molestado? – volvió a interrogar Yuriy.

–– No, de hecho eso pasó el día que llegaste y desde ese día no hemos hablado para nada, no quiero hacerlo. – dijo Kai serenamente.

–– Kai, tienes que aclarar las cosas, se que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero, si te dejo ir y no lo terminó después, quiere decir que te quiere...–

–– No mientas, ese estúpido no puede querer a alguien, EL no siente!– recalcó Kai mirando directamente los ojos del pelirrojo.

–– Kai, estoy casi seguro que ÉL te quiere más de lo que te imaginas. Aunque no lo parezca, además yo creo que tú sientes lo mismo por él, aunque lo niegues. – habló mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación dejando a un sorprendido Kai, quien solo pensaba en lo último que había dicho su amigo al salir._ – 'Además yo creo que tú sientes lo mismo por él, aunque lo niegues' _– ese era el pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Kai, el cual se había dejado caer en la cama para quedar viendo el techo de la habitación, aún sumido entre pensamientos, después se levantó y cerro la cortina de la ventana, la cual dejaba entrar un poco de luz, para después volver a recostarse, sin dormir, solo pensando.

Yuriy salió de la habitación de Kai y escuchó un ruido en el pasillo, unos pasos, alguien estaba tras él y seguro lo había visto salir de aquella habitación, se giró para encarar a la persona que fuera y se llevó una sorpresa.

–– ¿Que hacías en la habitación de Kai a esta hora? – preguntó secamente al pelirrojo.

–– Creo que eres la persona menos indicada para preguntarme eso, pero esta bien te lo diré. Solo hablaba con él, pues ambos han estado muy extraños esta última semana y sabía que si te decía a ti no querrías contarme, así que fui con Kai. – dijo calmadamente mientras por dentro sentía un terrible deseo por golpearlo, había caído en lo mas bajo, y aunque no lo hubiera concluido, el coraje seguía ahí, y más molestia le causaba pues estaba casi seguro que Bryan quería a Kai y lo arruinaba de ese modo. Vaya que si era un estúpido.

Bryan se puso aparentemente nervioso, tragó saliva y preguntó – Y... ¿Él te contó algo? – soltó recibiendo una negativa por parte de Yuriy.

–– No, no quiso hacerlo, pero ya lo hará, mientras no se arregle todo trataré de ayudarlo, es mi amigo y lo quiero como TAL – recalcó pues sabía lo celoso que podía llegar a ser su amigo pelilavanda. Después de desearle buenas noches se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación, la cual estaba muy cerca de la de Kai. No sabía por que pero algo le decía que esa noche arreglarían sus diferencias entre ellos, por eso había dicho aquello a Bryan.

El pelilavanda se quedó pensando unos segundos, y al ver que Yuriy entraba en su habitación, volteó a un costado y miró la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Kai, deseaba entrar y aclarar todo, pero le daba miedo, después de lo que había hecho sería normal que Kai le gritara, lo golpeara o lo sacara, incluso que le llegara a temer un poco, pero conociendo a Kai, esa sería la ultima opción. Así que decidido a arreglar todo entró en completo silencio.

Kai escuchó como abrían su puerta de nuevo, y esta vez no se sentó, solo habló manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

–– ¿Que se te olvido Yuriy¿Ahora que quieres? – preguntó suponiendo que de nuevo era su pelirrojo amigo. En ese instante sintió un ligero desnivel a su lado, muestra que su amigo se sentó ahí.

–– Solo esto. – susurró Bryan mientras tomaba el rostro de Kai entre sus manos y lo besaba antes de que este pudiera decir cualquier cosa, en ese momento sintió como Kai se sentaba rápidamente, pero él aún se mantenía besándolo, no lo dejaría, tenía que reponer lo que había intentado hacer. Seguía asaltando los labios de Kai cuando sintió el miedo que en este se acumulaba así que separó levemente sus labios de los de Kai, aún rozándolos. – Perdóname por favor. No tengas miedo, no te voy a lastimar. – dijo mientras comenzaba a besarlo de nuevo. Kai seguía sin corresponder al beso, por más que Bryan intentaba el bicolor no le correspondía, así que una vez mas, se separó y habló – Kai... ¿Me tienes miedo aún?– cuestionó – Lo siento no debí venir, solo vine a pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, estaba totalmente fuera de mí. Los cel... no se que me paso. – dijo dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Después de no obtener respuesta alguna por Kai se levantó para irse, entonces escuchó la voz de Kai.

–– ¿Por qué me besas? Acaso no te basta con lo que intentaste¿Ahora quieres enamorarme? Lo siento, pero prefiero que intentes obligarme, a que solo juegues conmigo, así que lárgate. – dijo Kai mientras estiraba su brazo indicándole la puerta al pelilavanda.

–– Me disculparás pero yo no intento engañarte. Estás equivocado. – se defendía mientras volvía a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, quedando frente a Kai.

–– Bryan, sal de aquí por favor, no intentes engañarme, claramente escuché lo que quieres de mí, lo que realmente significo para ti, y no sabes cuanto me decepcione de escuchar como realmente me consideras. – dijo Kai mientras apretaba sus ojos y volvía a señalar la puerta repitiendo una vez mas que se fuera de ahí.

–– ¿De que hablas Kai? – preguntó ignorando lo que este decía, pero en ese momento asalto su mente aquella conversación con cierto pelirrojo que acababa de llegar, recordó todas las tonterías que le había dicho a Yuriy solo para hacerlo enojar, y para que este no pensara que se estaba enamorando de Kai, si, la verdad admitía que se había pasado con lo que dijo, pero que podía hacer, solía ser demasiado impulsivo, y eso era una de las muestras más insignificantes de ello. – ¿Te refieres a lo que hable con Yuriy?– preguntó aun dudándolo un poco, solo para comprobar.

–– Lo vez, tu mismo lo recuerdas, ahora vete, no quiero que estés aquí. – habló, después se tiró hacía atrás y se tapo por completo para después darle la espalda al pelilavanda. Quedando de costado mirando hacía la ventana.

–– Kai, escúchame por favor, las cosas no son así.– decía Bryan mirando la infantil actitud del bicolor, quien solo parecía estar haciendo un berrinche de niño pequeño, pero siguió su juego, así que se recostó tras él, sintiendo el leve temblor de Kai al sentir el cuerpo de Bryan pegado al suyo– Kai, no me temas, prometo no hacerte nada que no desees, pero escúchame por favor– pedía mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y se pegaba totalmente el cuerpo del mas pequeño. Amoldándose a la perfección.

–– Solo aléjate, lárgate, vete, no me hables, olvida todo lo que dije, solo hazlo. – pidió Kai sintiéndose notablemente nervioso por la cercanía del cuerpo de Bryan.

–– Kai, solo escúchame, si no me crees te dejaré en paz, lo prometo, pero escúchame – insistía.

–– Esta bien, habla pero después te irás. – dijo Kai aún dándole la espalda al pelilavanda.

–– Voltéate y mírame a los ojos para que veas que no mentiré en lo que te voy a decir. Vamos hazlo.– casi exigió Bryan mientras sentía como Kai se giraba para verlo a los ojos como lo había "pedido" anteriormente, entonces comenzó a hablar – yo dije eso solo por, pues para que Yuriy no se diera cuenta de lo que siento por ti.– soltó en seco mientras veía a Kai directamente a los ojos, pero este al escuchar lo que Bryan le dijo apartó la mirada de él y habló.

–– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó después siguió – ahora lárgate. – exigió.

–– Kai, no entiendes, yo, yo... yo maldita sea por que es tan difícil decirlo. Solo TE AMO.– dijo mientras apretaba sus ojos, vaya que era difícil decir aquellas dos palabras que parecen tan fácil a la vista de cualquiera, pero para él había sido peor que cualquier duro entrenamiento que Boris le hubiera impuesto. Estaba seguro de lo que decía ya que tanto pensar a lo largo de los días pasados lo habían llevado a dicha conclusión, la cual incluso su mente y su corazón se negaban a aceptar.

Kai sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Bryan, pero como podría creerle después de lo que había escuchado hacía tan solo unos días. No supo que decir, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras¿Acaso Bryan podía llegar tan lejos como para decir eso solo para tenerlo como había dicho antes de su juguete sexual? Vaya que si llegaba bastante lejos.

–– 'Como me gustaría que fueras sincero y estuvieras diciendo la verdad' – pensó Kai mientras comenzó a besar a Bryan, lentamente sintió como el otro le comenzaba a corresponder al beso, después colocó ambas manos en el pecho del pelilavanda incitándolo a algo más, este sin dudarlo un segundo se subió al bicolor, sentándose en su cintura mientras profundizaba el beso, llevando su lengua dentro de la boca de Kai, el cual sin hacerse esperar le devolvió el gesto, jugando con aquella lengua ansiosa, la cual entraba desesperada por su lengua.

Pronto las manos de Bryan se dejaron llevar por el momento, y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Kai, llevándose entre estas la camiseta, la cual estorbaba, sintió las manos de Kai ascender desde su cintura, igual llevándose entre ellas su camiseta, que salió volando a algún lugar de la habitación. El calor subía poco a poco en ese lugar, aunque afuera hiciera frío, los dos chicos que ocupaban aquel lugar no lo sentían, pues sus cuerpos emanaban demasiado calor.

Después de besar insistentemente los labios de Kai, sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta el cuello de este, donde comenzó a morder levemente aquel sensible lugar, recibiendo suspiros del chico bajo él, el cual se encontraba extasiado de aquel acto. Entre besos y caricias Kai solo tenía un pensamiento en su mente.

–– 'Si esta es la manera que me dejes de mentir, lo haré, aunque a mi me dañe más, por que yo si te quiero de verdad'– pensaba mientras sentía las expertas manos de Kai recorrerle el pecho para descender hasta su entrepierna, donde comenzó a acariciar sobre el pantalón, mientras seguía repartiendo besos a su cuello. Hasta que escuchó la voz de Kai – Cu... cuando... ter... cuando termines, solo te pido no vuelvas a mentir de ese modo... me lastimas. – habló finalmente Kai refiriéndose a la confesión que tanto trabajo le había costado a Bryan, quien detuvo su mano y separó su rostro del cuello de Kai para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

–– ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Bryan sintiendo el dolor en la parte baja de su estomago, por la abrupta interrupción.

–– Solo, termina. – Dijo Kai mientras se acercaba al rostro de Bryan y lo intentaba besar, pero este se negó volteando el rostro, haciendo que Kai lo besara en la mejilla

–– Dime de que hablas. – exigió Bryan mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama tomando su rostro entre las manos.

–– Me refiero a que si querías utilizarme como tu objeto sexual, no era necesario que dijeras aquella mentira, no es necesario que incluyas al amor en algo tan superficial como eso, solo de eso hablaba. – Dijo de lo más triste mientras bajaba el rostro y terminaba de hablar – yo aunque me sienta realmente patético por aceptarlo, te amo, no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas de algo que no existe y que no puede suceder. – terminó de decir, mientras abrazaba a Bryan por la espalda, entonces sintió como este lo empujo, haciéndolo caer nuevamente de espaldas en la cama.

–– Eres un imbécil, hablé lo más sincero que pude, te dije lo que siento realmente, y ¿Es así como me respondes? Vaya que sí eres idiota, me costó mucho trabajo reconocer ante mi que te amo, y no hablemos de lo difícil que fue confesártelo, sabiendo lo que intente hacer hace poco, pero veo que no confías en mi, lo cual no ayuda en mucho, así que mejor me voy. Solo ten en cuenta que no había mentido en lo que te dije pues realmente TE AMO. – habló mientras tomaba su camiseta del suelo y salía de la habitación, dejando a Kai con la mente totalmente en blanco, se sentía como el más grande de los idiotas, había herido los sentimientos de Bryan, quien seguramente no le perdonaría. Pero tampoco se le podía culpar siendo el pelilavanda quien días anteriores lo trató tan mal. ¿Cierto? Esta era únicamente una falta menor comparada a la otra, aunque no por eso debió realizarla. No se trataba de estarse dañando.

Se había decepcionado totalmente de Kai, pues lo había engañado, solo había fingido creerle siendo que no era así, si desde un principio no le había creído lo mas sutil hubiera sido que se lo dijera, pero no de ese modo. Aunque pensándolo bien, talvez solo se estaba queriendo vengar de lo que le había hecho, o de lo que había dicho, la verdad no lo podía culpar, pero era una lástima que Kai correspondiera a sus sentimientos y no creyera en los suyos.

Bryan había entrado en su habitación, sintiendo dolor poco a poco irse, pues aún no estaba totalmente excitado y pudo controlarse fácilmente, además se sentía bastante triste, sin contar que había herido su orgullo. ¿Pero realmente que era más importante? El hecho de que prácticamente lo hubieran rechazado, hiriendo su orgullo, o lo peor venía con el hecho de que Kai sintiera lo mismo que él y no pudieran estar juntos debido a las dudas que el otro tenía. ¿Realmente cual era el problema? Pensaba mientras estaba acostado a la mitad de su cama simplemente observando el techo de la habitación, para después cerrar sus ojos, sentía sus ojos arder, estos querían llorar, pero su orgullo y su forma de ser se lo impedían, no lo haría, no lloraría por nada, y ahora no era la excepción.

Después de mantener sus ojos cerrados un momento, sintió como alguien entraba en su habitación, para después subirse a su cama, acomodándose rápidamente junto a él, colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho, después de abrazarlo por la cintura. Bryan sabía de quien se trataba y por eso no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se quedo quieto y en silencio.

–– Bryan. Lo siento. Te amo – dijo el bicolor mientras se abrazaba mas fuertemente al pecho de este, quien seguía sin contestar, ni moverse. – Se que te lastimó mi desconfianza, pero tienes que entenderme, ponerte en mi lugar, después de lo que te escuche decirle a Yuriy¡¿Como querías que te creyera de buenas a primeras?! – Hablaba con desesperación mientras pegaba su rostro al pecho del pelilavanda, tomando con fuerza el cuerpo de este.

Ninguna reacción, no había reacción por parte de Bryan, lo cual le dolía a Kai.

–– Lo siento Kai, solo olvídalo, como tu me dijiste solo olvídalo. –habló el pelilavanda mientras cerraba sus ojos

–– ¿Olvidaras lo que dije? – Preguntó– ¿Olvidaras que te amo? – insistió. – ¿Acaso vas a poder olvidarme? –indagó Kai a Bryan, quien no respondió, permaneció callado ante los reclamos del bicolor. – perfecto, intenta olvidarme, pero solo lo intentarás, por que jamás borraras mis besos, ahora estoy seguro que tú también lo sentiste aquel día que dijiste que la apuesta estaba saldada, aquel día estoy seguro que sentiste ese escalofrío recorrer tu cuerpo, esa aceleración en tu corazón, esa emoción, la cual ambos negábamos. – decía Kai mientras con lentitud se levantaba para mirar el impasible rostro de Bryan. Después lo besó e intentó levantarse, pero entonces sintió como el brazo del pelilavanda le rodeaba la cintura, acercándolo nuevamente hacía su cuerpo.

–– Solo mantente así, no digas más. – pidió y con aquellas simples palabras quedaron dormidos por las pocas horas que les quedaban, para volver a levantarse y comenzar un día mas, de simple rutina. Bueno ya no sería una simple rutina, ahora habría algo distinto.

Al día siguiente Kai despertó y no había rastro alguno de Bryan, lo cual lo hizo pensar en que solo había sido un sueño, pero al darse cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación de Bryan, entendió que no lo había sido, así que se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se dio un baño, para salir a buscar al pelilavanda.

Salió y en el camino se encontró con Yuriy, el cual tenía una cara de molestia.

–– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kai al pelirrojo.

–– Hoy llegó Boris¿Que puede ser peor? – contesto haciendo otra pregunta después.

–– Tienes razón. – Afirmó Kai mientras veía a su amigo, el cual lo miraba de una forma un tanto extraña – ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? – preguntó Kai, sintiendo una extraña inquietud.

–– No, no es nada, y dime ¿Que tienes que ver con Bryan? – una sonrisa cómplice se dejó ver en el rostro del chico. – ¿Se arreglaron? – interrogó el pelirrojo agrandando aún más su sonrisa si era posible. Sus azules ojos brillaron con felicidad al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kai quien se notaba por demás nervioso.

–– No se de que hablas. – dijo seriamente para después sentir unos brazos rodearle la cintura por la espalda.

–– Pues creo que Bryan si sabe a que me refiero. – Habló riendo pícaramente haciendo que Kai se pusiera rojo ante lo dicho – Y díganme ya son...– preguntó dejando espacio para que hablaran.

–– Somos pareja. – aseguró Bryan recargando la barbilla en el hombro de Kai, quien se puso nervioso ante el acto, pues podía llegar Boris y verlos así les traería bastantes problemas.

–– Basta, nos pueden ver. – habló Kai empujando un poco a Bryan, sintiéndose algo incomodo de que los fueran a reprender o que algún chiquillo chismoso se diera cuenta y le fuera con la noticia al viejo.

–– No te preocupes Kai, Boris ahora anda demasiado ocupado. Así que por eso no te preocupes. – habló conociendo el motivo de la preocupación de su bicolor.

–– Bryan. No tenías por que avergonzarme frente a Yuriy.– dijo riendo un poco, mientras giraba un poco su rostro, el cual fue besado por Bryan, para después soltarlo. Los tres soltaron la risa ante el reclamo del bicolor y el puchero que hizo al haberle robado un beso, parecía un pequeño niño. Adoraba esa expresión.

Los tres se dirigían hacia donde entrenaban, mientras caminaban lentamente, en una platica amena, y sin importancia o trascendencia alguna, pero al entrar en la sala de entrenamiento, pudieron sentir aquella tensión que solo se sentía cuando Boris estaba por esos lugares, así que Kai se adelanto, pues Bryan era tan descarado, que era capaz de abrazarlo frente a todos, lo cual les traería severos problemas.

Habían pasado varias semanas de la llegada de Boris, todo había vuelto a la "Normalidad", donde entrenaban cansadamente para volverse los mejores, donde se la pasaban escuchando que los sentimientos te volvían débiles, donde siempre era lo mismo, la misma cansada, aburrida y absurda rutina.

Había pasado todo el día y era hora de dormir, Kai se encontraba en su habitación, después de darse un baño para dormir cómodamente se recostó en su cama, sintiendo aquel delicioso olor en ella, pues Bryan había estado yendo a visitarlo cada noche, siempre que todos se dormían el pelilavanda salía de su habitación para entrar a la de un lado. La de Kai. En la cual pasaban horas, simplemente platicando, besando, queriéndose, en ocasiones Bryan había intentado llevar mas aya aquel acto, pero él se negaba, la verdad no se sentía preparado para dar ese paso. Aún, por mas estúpido que sonara, le tenía un poco de miedo. Pero que ridículo sonaba aquello. Kai Hiwatari teniendo miedo al amor, teniendo miedo a una simple relación, a un simple paso, pero Bryan no le exigía nada, simplemente le decía que lo iba a esperar, lo había intentado una vez, y no accedió entonces Bryan le dijo que lo esperaría hasta que él así lo deseara. Y que en ese momento él estaría ahí para quererlo y amarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Palabras realmente cursis y extrañamente mencionadas por el chico de ojos y cabellos del mismo color, ni él mismo podía creer el cambio tan drástico que representaba al estar enamorado. Al menos con Kai ya que para los demás era el mismo patán de siempre.

Dejó de pensar en todo aquello y simplemente intentó ceder ante el sueño, pero como era costumbre, escuchó la puerta de enseguida abrirse, para casi instantáneamente la suya abriéndose una vez mas. Era Bryan como siempre, la verdad le encantaba platicar con él, incluso había noches en que dormía ahí con él, y en la mañana antes de que todos despertaran se iba a su habitación, aunque esto no sucedía muy seguido, solo cuando por descuido Bryan se quedaba dormido. Pues era un poco arriesgado.

–– Kai... ¿Estas dormido? – interrogó, formando una pequeña risa sarcástica en el rostro del aludido.

–– Fingiré que no escuche esa pregunta. – habló sonriente, mientras abría los ojos y golpeaba levemente el lugar vacío en la cama invitando a Bryan para que se recostara a su lado.

–– Bastardo. – dijo Bryan mientras sonreía de igual modo, recostándose junto a Kai, para después atraerlo hacía él y acomodarlo en su pecho, pasando su brazo por la cintura del bicolor.

–– Pero un bastardo que te enloquece. – replicó Kai volviendo a sonreír, la verdad es que junto a Bryan sonreía, aunque fuera sarcásticamente, pero lo hacía, y pensar que antes de darse cuenta de lo que sentía, decía odiar al pelilavanda. Pero que equivocado estaba en ese momento.

Ahora podían pasar horas juntos, entre discusiones, besos, riñas, abrazos, insultos, cariños, todo un sin fin de cosas que hacer, el tiempo juntos era increíblemente rápido, de hecho, no lo sentían, pero estando en la abadía nunca lograrían llegar a ser completamente felices, las normas y reglas de aquel lugar no se los permitirían, además de cierta persona, la cual comenzaba a sospechar de aquella relación, que por cierto no le parecía para nada.

Continúa...

**_¤Ž_h_ё_и_α H_î_K¤_**

_"...La lucha justa te vuelve valioso, la muerte en la lucha te vuelve eterno..."  
__A_**N**_Ó_**N**_I_**M**_O_

–––––––––––––––––––––––  
Bueno, se que no tengo perdón de nadie por la tardanza, pero igual espero les haya gustado el capítulo, la historia yo creo que será de 5 capítulos nada mas, por lo cual ya vamos a terminar, espero este haya sido de su agrado, y perdón por no hacer un rape bien hecho, pero las que han leído algún otro fic mío sabrán lo cursi que soy y el rape no va del todo conmigo, pero lo intenté, espero no me maten por ello.

Solo quiero agradecer brevemente a...

**Lilith S. Valkov  
NekoT  
Alexa Hiwatari  
Shalimar Kurts Y Kevin Malean  
Kat Ivanov  
Dayhan  
Dani Hiwatari  
Clow Reed1  
Ayanai  
BelleHiwatari  
Anonimus Master  
Aika  
H. Fanel K.  
Ann Saotomo  
Isis Tsurumi**

A todos muchas gracias por seguir el fic, y perdón por tardar tanto. Ahora si me despido y espero sus opiniones.

_«Versión re-editada -- Julio 2007»_

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


	5. Un final no tan feliz

_»__**»**_**F**_**rí**_**o**_** y **_**C**_**álid**__**o**__**«**__«_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Lemmon, e intento de Rape.  
**Pareja:** Bryan x Kai  
**Disclaimers:** (Odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás, aclarado el punto...  
**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si la persona que amas, es la misma a la que crees odiar?  
**DEDICATORIA:** A mi amiga y hermosa Twin NekoT, la cual me ayudo muchísimo en esta historia, sin ella la historia no sería la misma...y el titulo tampoco XD **GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TU AYUDA!!**

**FORMATO:  
**––Diálogos–  
"pensamientos"  
_.recuerdos._

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
__...Un final no tan feliz...  
__**!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

_»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**_

–– _Bastardo. – dijo Bryan mientras sonreía de igual modo, recostándose junto a Kai, para después atraerlo hacía él y acomodarlo en su pecho, pasando su brazo por la cintura del bicolor._

–– _Pero un bastardo que te enloquece. – replicó Kai volviendo a sonreír, la verdad es que junto a Bryan sonreía, aunque fuera sarcásticamente, pero lo hacía, y pensar que antes de darse cuenta de lo que sentía, decía odiar al pelilavanda. Pero que equivocado estaba en ese momento._

_Ahora podían pasar horas juntos, entre discusiones, besos, riñas, abrazos, insultos, cariños, todo un sin fin de cosas que hacer, el tiempo juntos era increíblemente rápido, de hecho, no lo sentían, pero estando en la abadía nunca lograrían llegar a ser completamente felices, las normas y reglas de aquel lugar no se los permitirían, además de cierta persona, la cual comenzaba a sospechar de aquella relación, que por cierto no le parecía para nada._

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En una oscura oficina, únicamente alumbrada por la luz de una laptop en la cual se reflejaban imágenes de cierto bicolor, el cual en la mayoría estaba entrenando, o distraído, se notaba que todas aquellas imágenes venían de las grabaciones hechas por las cámaras de vigilancia, las cuales se mantenían encendidas siempre. En este frío lugar, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos lilas, el cual miraba con cierta molestia una imagen en especial.

–– Estúpido bastardo, me las pagarás. –repetía aquel hombre con bastante molestia. La imagen que lo tenía de aquella forma mostraba a un chico de cabello bicolor, acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo de un joven más alto, cabello lavanda, el cual observaba al menor con una sonrisa un tanto insinuante, mientras mantenía bastante juntos ambos cuerpos. El bicolor le sonreía pícaramente, manteniendo ambas manos en el pecho del cuerpo mayor.

_**»»»»»»**_

Como siempre un día aburrido y rutinario había comenzado para todos los ocupantes de la abadía. Bryan abría sus ojos sintiendo un peso y un agradable calor sobre su pecho, entonces bajó un poco su vista, observando a Kai, quien aún permanecía dormido sobre su pecho, se veía completamente despreocupado y se podía decir que hasta tierno. En un acto de reflejo, llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Kai, acariciándolo, mientras este comenzaba a moverse un poco, sintiendo aquella caricia, para entonces despertar.

–– B... Bryan. – habló pausadamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, una muy leve, pero al fin y al cabo. Sonrisa.

–– El mismo. – contestó el aludido, recibiendo una mirada seria por parte del bicolor, quien cerró los ojos, llamando de nuevo a Morfeo y así poder dormir un poco más. Pero entonces sintió una calidez sobre sus labios. Bryan había comenzado a besar los labios de Kai, para así poder despertarlo. – Despierta flojo. Eres un perezoso. – reclamó Bryan al no recibir respuesta por parte de Kai, cuando lo besó.

–– Mmm...– se quejó acurrucándose aún más en el pecho del peli–lavanda, abrazándolo con fuerza. Aún sin abrir los ojos.

–– Kai, si Boris nos encuentra así, créeme que el castigo que recibiríamos podría matarnos. – habló una vez más al bicolor, quien al parecer lo había ignorado.

–– Mmm. – volvió a quejarse, pero entonces sin decir nada se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, para tallar uno de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. Después bostezó para luego levantarse al pie de la cama.

–– Vaya, ya era hora, pensé que tendría que quedarme contigo todo el día – dijo haciéndose el enojado. Pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta por parte de Kai, quien seguía ocupado en bostezar y estirarse. – Kai... ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó el peli–lavanda, aún siendo ignorado por Kai.

–– Nada– comentó de lo mas normal – ahora vete a tu habitación pues si no, nos verán, ya es tarde, rápido.– volvió a exigir, notando la extraña mirada que el otro ruso le dirigía. – ¿Qué¿Acaso no era lo que querías? – interrogó sarcásticamente para girarse apunto de entrar al baño.

–– Kai no seas infantil, sabes que lo hago por el bien de los dos¿O prefieres que nos descubran y nos separen? – preguntó un Bryan aparentemente molesto.

–– Sabes Bryan, estoy verdaderamente harto de esconder lo que siento, toda mi vida e reprimido mis sentimientos, pero nunca había sentido algo tan grande por una persona, por eso nunca me había molestado el hecho de no decir nada, pero ahora vienes tú y tu estúpida presencia a derrumbarme todo. TODO lo que había logrado en tantos años, vienes a convertirlo en basura en tan solo unos meses. – hablaba Kai exaltándose cada vez más. De pronto Bryan se acercó hasta él y lo abrazo por la cintura, mientras juntaba sus cuerpos.

–– Kai¿No entiendes que para mi también es difícil lo que sucede? No creas que por haber sido entrenado para no demostrar mis sentimientos, me facilita el no hacerlo. – hablaba al oído de Kai, mientras este escuchaba atentamente lo que el otro decía. – Para mi también es difícil lo que sucede, y, aunque lo que te voy a decir es mas difícil. Debo decirlo...– Volvió a decir, mientras tomaba el cuerpo de Kai por los hombros separándolo ligeramente de su cuerpo, sin perder el contacto visual entre ellos. – Si tú deseas que nos separemos, esta bien, aunque no lo desee accederé, pues será lo que tú decidas, piénsalo. – dijo Bryan mientras se giraba para dejarlo solo, pero entonces sintió como el bicolor se aferraba a su cuerpo.

–– No, no quiero eso, no, eso jamás, pero debes entenderme, me es difícil soportarlo. – habló sintiéndose bastante mal por el hecho. Entonces Bryan se giró y lo observo nuevamente.

–– Kai para mi es igual de difícil que para ti, solo ten paciencia. Ya verás que después podremos salir de aquí y hacer una vida juntos. – reconfortó al bicolor, quien sonrió melancólicamente, para después asentir con la cabeza. Bryan besó fugazmente los labios de Kai y habló de nueva cuenta – ahora me tengo que ir, si no se me hará mas tarde, te veo en el entrenamiento. – se despidió mientras abría la puerta para girar su vista hacía todos lados y al no ver a nadie, apresurarse hacía su habitación.

–– 'Bryan... solo esperó que nuestra libertad no llegue muy tarde'– pensó Kai mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro al viento y se adentraba en el cuarto de baño.

_»»__»»»»_

–– Así que mis sospechas no están del todo equivocadas. – habló por lo bajo un hombre que observaba como un chico de cabello lavanda abría la puerta de una habitación y miraba hacía ambos lados para después salir por completo de aquel lugar y entrar en la habitación contigua a esa. Todo había sido observado desde el final del pasillo, donde aquella persona venía girando, haciendo una ronda por aquel lugar. – 'Pero me las van a pagar los dos' – pensó con molestia mientras se dirigía hasta su oficina.

La hora del entrenamiento había comenzado, pues los chicos ya habían desayudado para tener fuerzas en su entrenamiento. Mientras algunos chicos hacían sus acostumbradas pesas, y otras bicicleta estacionaria, unos más competían entre ellos, intentando ser los mejores para no ser expulsados de aquel lugar. Vaya ironía, unos chicos compitiendo por no ser sacados de ahí, mientras los que deseaban hacerlo, eran obligados a seguir en aquel lugar por quien sabe que tanto tiempo.

La hora que todos deseaban había llegado, la hora de la comida, todos habían dejado sus respectivos lugares para dirigirse hasta el comedor, donde les aguardaba la comida del día.

–– Chicos vamos. – habló Bryan mientras caminaba hacía un bicolor el cual lo esperaba junto a un pelirrojo, parados bajo el marco de la puerta de salida.

–– Kuznetzov. No tan rápido. – habló una voz tras ellos, haciéndolos girar por completo para encarar a tan molesta persona. – según tengo entendido, nadie te dijo que habías terminado ya o ¿Si? – preguntó Boris mientras en sus labios se formaba una risa por demás burlesca. Al menos sabía que él tenía todo el poder en ese lugar desde que el abuelo del chiquillo de Kai no estaba cerca, ni siquiera había hecho una maldita llamada para saber como seguía dicho lugar.

–– Siempre es la misma estúpida rutina, no vengas con idioteces ahora. – habló Kai apresurándose a la contestación de Bryan. Lo cual no era bueno. Y menos la forma de aquella contestación. Los chicos voltearon a verlo, Bryan tenía en su rostro una expresión de molestia ante lo dicho por Kai, pues sabía que eso podía traer muchos problemas para el bicolor.

–– 'Estúpido' – pensó Bryan apresurándose en contestar antes que Boris explotara del coraje. – No te metas Hiwatari, no es tu problema, además no escuche que te llamaran a ti o ¿Acaso cambiaste de apellido? – cuestiono girándose una vez mas a Boris, para comenzar a caminar hacía los aparatos de ejercicio una vez mas. Aquel hombre rió por lo bajo y hablo una vez mas.

–– Tú te quedarás entrenando. – se dirigió hacía Bryan, entonces volteó hasta Kai y volvió a decir – y TÚ vienes conmigo a la oficina. – dijo mientras caminaba directamente hasta su oficina, la cual se encontraba bastante retirada de todos los lugares transitables para cualquier recluto en ese lugar.

Kai giró su vista una vez mas hasta toparse con la mirada lavanda, la cual muy en el fondo se notaba preocupada. Kai parpadeo lentamente, indicándole a Bryan que todo estaría bien, después giró su vista hacía un lado, topándose con una intensa mirada azul que lo veía con demasiada preocupación plasmada en sus ojos.

–– Kai...– murmuro aquel nombre bastante temeroso de lo que aquel estúpido hombre pudiese hacer o decirle.

–– ...–El silencio fue la muda contestación que Yuriy recibió por parte del bicolor, quien simplemente salió de aquel lugar, dirigiéndose a donde sabía, se encontraba la asquerosa cueva de aquel inmundo ser. Boris.

Con paso seguro y soberbio como solo él poseía, se adentró en el pasillo que lo llevaría directo a la oficina en donde se le había solicitado su presencia, al llegar a su objetivo suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y sonrió con burla de sí mismo. Se paró frente a la puerta donde sabía que lo esperaba y entró sin pedir permiso alguno antes de su intromisión.

Se dirigió hasta las sillas que estaban frente al gran escritorio de Boris y se sentó en una de estas. Entonces miró como la gran silla tras el escritorio se giraba para encararlo, una vez que aquel hombre lo observaba, Kai habló.

–– ¿Por que dejaste a Bryan entrenando? – preguntó Kai sin darle pie a Boris de preguntar cualquier otra cosa.

–– Creo que muestras demasiada preocupación por el chico ¿Acaso es por algo en especial? – cuestionó Boris con un tono bastante despectivo en su voz.

–– Solo contesta. – volvió a repetir, sintiendo aquella mirada pasearse por todo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, lo cual le hizo sentir bastante incomodidad. Aún así continuó preguntando, con aquella frialdad que lo caracterizaba ante todos.

–– Estas seguro que quieres saber realmente el ¿Por qué? – interrogó mientras se levantaba de su silla. Acto reflejo, Kai hizo lo mismo, parándose tras la silla que había ocupado. Después Boris siguió caminando hasta posarse tras Kai, quien siguió parado sin hacer movimiento alguno. –Te diré la verdad. El problema que tengo con él, es...– hizo una pausa y se acerco a Kai, tomándolo repentinamente por la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta él mientras le decía algo rápido al oído. – Que tu eres mío y él se entromete entre nosotros. – habló haciendo que Kai se separara inmediatamente de él, chocando sin querer con el escritorio, para mirarlo bastante sorprendido. La verdad no se esperaba dicha acción, y mucho menos aquellas palabras.

–– Estas enfermo, no se de que hablas. – dijo Kai mientras intentaba retroceder ante la cercanía de Boris, pero este solamente se acercaba más y él estaba contra el escritorio.

–– Kai, no huyas, entiende que TÚ ERES SOLO MÍO, solo para mí, y para nadie más, quiero que entiendas que cualquier estorbo en el camino lo eliminaré, sin importarme quien sea. – habló terminando con el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos. Kai intentó retroceder más, logrando únicamente chocar contra el escritorio.

Boris tomó el cuerpo de Kai entre sus manos, mientras lo apretaba fuertemente, haciéndolo gemir por el dolor y el asco que aquel acto le había causado, aprovechando aquella distracción en el chico bicolor, tomó los labios de este entre los suyos, besándolo con pasión, con desesperación, era lo que siempre había deseado, poseer los labios de aquel maldito bicolor, lo deseaba, deseaba poseer completamente aquel delicioso y minúsculo cuerpo. Sin importarle el forcejeo que Kai presentaba, lo sentó en el escritorio, arrebatándole un pedazo del cuello de su camiseta mientras le mordía los labios con fuerza y sin compasión alguna lo jalaba hacía él, para así poder sentir aquel cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo. Se colocó entre las piernas del bicolor, forzándolo a abrirlas, para acomodarse ahí, logrando con esto rozar la mayor parte de la entrepierna de Kai, quien solo intentaba inútilmente de zafarse de aquella tortura.

Movió una de sus piernas hasta colocarla en la entrepierna de Boris, donde hizo una fuerte presión, lo cual le resto fuerzas a este último y así logró soltarse, estaba apunto de salir, tenía la mano puesta en la perilla y la había girado un poco cuando escuchó aquella voz.

–– Si pones un pie fuera, Bryan morirá. Y sabes muy bien que yo no juego cuando digo las cosas. – habló Boris, girándose para ver al chico, una vez que se había recuperado de aquel dolor. Kai palideció y solo volvió a cerrar la puerta, soltando la perilla por completo, apretó los ojos fuertemente, lo que venía no lo deseaba, debía admitir que sentía miedo, un miedo diferente, pues cuando Bryan lo había intentado había sido diferente, algo dentro de él le decía que el peli–lavanda se detendría, que en verdad lo quería, y realmente no se había equivocado, en cambio sabía perfectamente que Boris solo deseaba su cuerpo, y nada más.

–– Eres un maldito imbécil. –bufó mientras golpeaba con la palma de sus manos la puerta. Sintiendo enseguida como Boris lo volvía a tomar por la cintura, teniéndolo a su espalda, solo sentía su asquerosa respiración chocar contra su nuca, haciéndole sentir repugnancia. Sintió la boca de aquel pervertido ser chocar contra su cuello, formándole ahí una marca rojiza donde debía estar su bufanda la cual no traía como siempre acostumbraba, después lo mordió y besó aquella parte, luego de eso sintió como Boris bajaba sus manos desde su pecho hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón, el cual comenzó a abrir lentamente, introduciendo su mano para después comenzar a acariciar con delicadeza aquella parte. Kai evitaba gemir, pues no deseaba darle gusto a ese ser, que tanto asco le provocaba, era un maldito, como se atrevía a siquiera amenazarlo con Bryan.

Separó un poco aquel cuerpo del suyo mientras se giraba y hablaba – Boris, prométeme algo. – pidió pausadamente. – Él no sufrirá nada, no le harás daño, ni siquiera lo van a tocar. – exigió Kai, observando como Boris ocultaba su mirada bajo sus cabellos.

–– Ni siquiera ahora dejas de pensar en él.– casi gritó mientras golpeaba a Kai, tumbándolo de un golpe seco en el rostro, el cual le abrió el labio inferior haciéndolo escupir sangre. Una vez que Kai estaba tirado en el suelo, limpiando la sangre de su labio, lo miró y se agachó hasta su altura, susurrando para él – Aún así prometo que nadie lo tocará, él estará bien mientras no me desobedezcas, solo tienes que portarte como un buen chico. – dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro, tomándolo entre sus manos para después comenzar a besar a Kai, lamiendo toda la sangre que de su labio salía, tenía pensado llevar las cosas lentamente y hacer sufrir a Bryan de una forma indirecta.

De pronto el teléfono sonó sacando a Boris de concentración, mientras maldecía una y otra vez, se levantó y tomó el dichoso aparato.

–– ¿SI? – gritó prácticamente, después bajó su tono de voz – Si, claro, si, en enseguida, mañana mismo estaré ahí. – hablaba Boris. Kai se incorporó, mirando a ese viejo hablar por teléfono entonces imaginó quien era aquella persona con la que conversaba. Boris enfocó su vista en Kai y con su dedo índice le indicó que fuera hasta él. Aún seguía hablando, Kai se acercó y se paró frente a ese hombre, el cual lo tomó de la camisa, la cual estaba desgarrada, jalándolo hasta comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente, Kai solo dejaba que aquel hombre jugara con sus labios, pero no dejaba que introdujera su lengua, hasta que lo miró amenazadoramente, en sus ojos se leía la palabra "BRYAN" claramente, entonces apretó sus ojos, dejando que aquella gruesa y asquerosa lengua intentara jugar con la suya, la cual obviamente no correspondió.

Una vez que terminó de hablar, Boris habló – Kai, solo recuerda que tu piel es solo para mí, y si llegó a enterarme que tú y Bryan hicieron algo, sin vacilar él morirá, y tú serás para mi. – sentenció para después levantarse y volver a tomar a Kai por la cintura, obligándolo a sentarse en el escritorio, siguiendo con el masaje que le había estado dando en la entrepierna, volviendo a abrir el pantalón que Kai ya había cerrado. Después lo soltó – Ahora vete, solo recuerda que no descansaré hasta que tu piel sea mía y tu labios tengan impresos mi nombre, serás para mi. – sentenció volviendo a morder el cuello de Kai, quien solo lo empujó y salió rápidamente de ahí.

Reprimía las ganas de llorar, no debía volver a hacerlo, ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando Bryan intentó abusar de él y ahora no se volvería a repetir. Debía ser fuerte y no dejar que Bryan notará algo extraño. Llegó hasta su habitación y se adentró en ella, cerrando la puerta tras él, entonces se recargo en esta, para después meterse a bañar, tallando con rudeza todo su cuerpo, dejando su piel roja, sobre todo la parte del cuello, donde aún estaba aquella marca rojiza, de la cual fácilmente Bryan se percataría, hacía un intento vano al intentar borrarse todo aquel rastro que Boris le había dejado.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y Bryan llegó a la habitación de Kai, quien aún no dormía, solo estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, esperando el momento en que Bryan llegara. Sin tener que esperar más, el momento llegó, Bryan como siempre lo hacía entró en su habitación, sorprendiéndose de que Kai lo esperara aún sentado en la cama. Y sin mirarlo a los ojos ni dejarlo acercarse, Kai se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–– Kai¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Bryan, sintiendo aquel temor en Kai. Quien se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, y no sabiendo que mas decir habló.

–– Estaba preocupado por lo que te haría Boris –cuestionó Kai sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con el simple hecho de mencionar aquel nombre, en ese momento Bryan reaccionó y le preguntó.

–– Ahh solo es eso, no te preocupes, solo me hizo quedarme, pero después me dejaron ir, parece que Boris les avisó desde su oficina o algo así pero me dejo libre, pero dime ¿Que te dijo a ti¿Qué te hizo¿El te hizo esto? – interrogó señalando el labio inferior de Kai mientras este ensombrecía la mirada al instante de haber escuchado aquella pregunta. – Si él te hizo esto ese maldito lo pagará si se atrevió si quiera a...–

–– Solo me dio una bofetada, pero no pasó a mayores, solo fue por contestarle de aquel modo, no te preocupes. – habló Kai robándole un beso a Bryan, para que este se olvidara de tantas preguntas, que seguramente le haría en ese momento. – Vamos ven – habló Kai mientras dirigía a Bryan hasta su cama, volviendo a recostarse como siempre solían hacerlo. Así se durmieron un rato, después Bryan se retiró de aquella habitación, antes de que amaneciera.

Bryan se había devuelto a su habitación entrada ya la noche, para que no fueran a descubrirlo saliendo en la mañana de aquel lugar, al entrar a su habitación se recostó en su cama, sintiendo aquel frío lugar para después comenzar a pensar – 'Kai... te noté bastante extraño. ¿Que fue lo que te pasó?' – se preguntó mentalmente, quedándose dormido después de un rato.

El día siguiente apenas comenzaba y todos los chicos de aquel lugar tenían que estar despiertos, pues aquel sitio no era para descansar ni mucho menos. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades diarias para no ser castigados como lo habían sido ya muchos de ellos anteriormente. Mientras Kai se había levantado muy tarde, había metido a bañarse para rápidamente salir de su habitación con dirección al entrenamiento, le había parecido extraño aquella falla. Mientras se preguntaba el porque había despertado tarde, llegaba hasta donde estaban entrenando, al llegar sintió la mirada de Bryan posarse en él, distrayéndose de ese modo de su batalla contra Yuriy, haciendo al instante que perdiera, siendo regañado por Boris al momento, quien después de volverlos a dejar entrenando se acercó a Kai, solo intentó huir, pero fue demasiado tarde.

–– Hiwatari. Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿No le parece que es un tanto tarde? – habló mirando la espalda de Kai, quien se había volteado talvez para huir de él. Pensó.

–– Lo sé y no se volverá a repetir. – habló sintiendo como el miedo se hacía presa de su cuerpo, mientras giraba su cuerpo a encarar al hombre que le hablaba.

–– Realmente lo espero así, no sea que deba castigarte...– murmuro el hombre bastante cerca de Kai. Bryan miraba la escena de Boris junto a su Kai, el cual tenía la mirada totalmente llena de miedo y los ojos enormemente abiertos ante la cercanía. Se preguntaba que diablos era lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre a su chico para que tuviera dicha expresión en el rostro. Algo no estaba bien.

Pronto Boris comenzó a acercarse más a Kai, tomándolo de la mano, sacándolo hasta el pasillo que estaba fuera de aquella gran habitación, estando ahí se fijo que no hubiera nadie que los pudiera ver, y acorraló a Kai contra la pared. Fijando sus ojos en aquel ser que lo obsesionaba por completo, haciendo despertar sus más bajas pasiones.

Bryan enfocó su vista en el lugar donde estaba Kai y Boris, había visto como el viejo se acercaba a Kai, pero este parecía tenerle miedo, en ese momento estaba teniendo una batalla con Yuriy, pero ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a esta, simplemente veía confuso aquel lugar por el que habían salido. Estaba muy preocupado y sintiendo un mal presentimiento en su pecho, algo le decía que debía ir a ayudar a su bicolor.

–– Kai, quiero que me acompañes a mi oficina. – murmuró aquel hombre al oído del menor, haciéndolo estremecer por aquel acto inesperado.

–– Aléjate de mí, te pueden ver– dijo Kai bastante desesperado por el asqueroso acto del hombre, quien tomó la cintura de Kai y lo atrajo hasta él, para hablarle de nuevo al oído.

–– Si no quieres que nos miren, acompáñame a mi oficina o lo haré aquí mismo. – volvió a ofrecer, causando mas asco y temor ante aquellas palabras, las cuales solo podían significar una cosa, cosa que muy clara le había dejado ya.

–– No, me das asco. – reiteró empujando al hombre, este solo miro a Kai a los ojos y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su rostro. – ¿Qué fue lo gracioso? – preguntó el chico haciendo sonreír más a aquel hombre.

–– Bueno, tu sabes si no quieres ir. – Dijo simplemente para después continuar hablando. – Pero no sabes de lo que te pierdes – dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Kai lo observó y estaba a punto de entrar otra vez, pero fue entonces cuando se topó con la mirada lavanda de su 'amigo'.

–– Bryan. – expresó sorprendido Kai, mirando al otro ruso que se encontraba frente a él. De pronto un nerviosismo se apoderó del bicolor, no sabiendo como actuar, pues el solo hecho de imaginar que Bryan lo hubiera visto unos momentos antes le aterraba, él sabía que Bryan era capaz de todo cuando el enojo se apoderaba de él.

–– 'Vaya, vaya, esta es mi oportunidad'– pensó Boris observando molesto aquella escena, donde Kai miraba un tanto nervioso a Bryan, talvez por la incomoda plática que tenían antes de que llegara él. Y Bryan, él solo observaba un tanto enojado a Kai. – Kai, acompáñame a mi Oficina– volvió a repetir, sabiendo que frente a Bryan no se negaría.

–– ¿Ahora que hizo este inútil?– cuestionó el peli–lavanda, intentando fingir algo que Boris ya sabía.

–– Nada que te interese, ahora vuelve a tus labores – dijo Boris, interrumpiendo la intromisión de Bryan en el asunto. Giró su vista de nuevo a Kai, quien seguía un tanto desconcertado y habló – sígueme – fue su única orden, para después comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, directo al lugar donde Kai temía ir de nuevo.

El aludido solo esquivo la mirada de Bryan, girándose para seguir al hombre que tanto asco le daba, pero entonces sintió una mano rodearle la muñeca, deteniéndolo en seco.

–– Quiero hablar contigo bastardo – fue lo único que escuchó Kai, después se soltó de aquel agarre para seguir a Boris. Bryan se quedó quieto únicamente observando como Kai se alejaba junto a Boris, podía sentir el miedo de Kai, lo había observado en sus ojos. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo y él, tenía que saber que pasaba.

–– Kai, voy a pedirte algo y quiero que lo cumplas para cuando esté yo de regreso – habló Boris mientras cerraba la puerta de aquel lugar, llamado oficina. Al escuchar esto, Kai sintió su sangre congelarse por un momento, algo le decía que no era nada bueno lo que a continuación venía, pero de cualquier modo tenía que enfrentarlo, así que solo asintió, esperando para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. – Bien, así me gusta – comenzó mientras se sentaba en su ya acostumbrado lugar – Tengo que retirarme, debido a unos asuntos que tu abuelo me encargo, por lo cual dejaré esto a cargo tuyo ya que no tengo a nadie más en quien confiar. –

–– Y Yuriy, él siempre se encarga de todo cuando tu te vas¿No crees que sería muy notorio si lo cambias? – interrumpió Kai, intentando hacerlo entender de aquel error.

–– Te equivocas, ya que Yuriy se irá conmigo. Pero el punto no es ese, lo que quiero pedir o mejor dicho, que te voy a exigir. – decía Boris pero se detuvo ante la interrupción de Kai.

–– No tienes derecho a exigirme nada ENTIENDES – corrigió bastante enojado por tal osadía. Aunque muy en el fondo debía admitir que en estos momentos si tenía como exigirle, aunque no fuera por su gusto.

–– Cállate. No termines con mi paciencia tan pronto Kai. Solo una cosa te voy a decir, dos semanas, solo dos semanas te doy, las mismas que estaré fuera, para que termines cualquier tipo de relación que tengas con Bryan, no creas que soy estúpido por que no lo soy, y se muy bien que ustedes tienen algo, así que solo tienes dos semanas, contando desde mañana, tu sabrás que hacer, y ni siquiera pienses en huir, no creo que quieras dejar a tu amigo Yuriy aquí solo ¿Verdad? – dijo mientras sonreía para después indicarle a Kai que podía salir. – Solo una cosa mas, prepárate por que cuando vuelva tendremos una gran noche. – fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Kai, pues salió casi huyendo de aquel lugar.

Nuevamente pasó el día como los demás, Kai sentía que no quería ver a Bryan, por un lado deseaba verlo y abrazarlo, pero por otro no quería verlo, ya que sabía sería capaz de cometer un error, y en este caso cualquier error es fatal.

Como todos los días Bryan había llegado al cuarto de Kai, pero este parecía estar dormido, no deseaba hablar aún con Bryan.

–– Kai… Kai – murmuraba Bryan al oído del otro, intentando despertarlo, el aludido comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos, fingiendo haber estado dormido.

–– Bryan, debemos hablar – dijo Kai seriamente, haciendo que Bryan se sentara en la cama bastante preocupado, sin despegar su mirada de la rojiza de su chico.

–– Dime…– fue la monótona respuesta de Bryan, sintiendo un gran miedo por dentro. Quizás le diría lo extraño que le estaba sucediendo.

–– Yo creo… bueno yo pensé en lo que me dijiste ayer – dijo haciendo pensar a Bryan un poco. Kai desvió la mirada, reprimiendo el nudo que en su garganta amenazaba con formarse – creo que lo mejor, es, lo mejor es, acabar con todo esto, no creo que sea conveniente seguir así – dijo Kai sin mirar a Bryan a los ojos.

–– ¿De… de que rayos estas hablando Kai? – pregunto enojado el peli–lavanda mientras tomaba a Kai por los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco. – Es una broma ¿Cierto?

–– No lo es Bryan, no entiendes que me hago mas daño así, prefiero no seguir con esto, lo mejor para los dos es terminar ya, olvidar que sucedió, solo olvídalo, créeme que es lo mejor – decía Kai aún sin mirar a Bryan a los ojos.

–– No, esto no es lo mejor para los dos, te equivocas, será lo mejor para ti, pero para mi no lo es, pero claro, si estúpido soy, un completo estúpido, como no me había dado cuenta que solo jugabas¿Por que es eso o me lo vas a negar?– cuestionó Bryan, no sabiendo ni lo que decía, estaba completamente lleno de irá la cual lo cegaba, haciéndolo decir tontería y media.

––Pues no, no te lo voy a negar, así es, esto es solo una venganza por lo que intentaste hacerme cuando tu estabas al mando, entiendes, jamás te quise, eso es todo, jamás hubo nada. Ahora que lo sabes salte si me haces el favor. – dijo Kai no sabiendo que mas decir, necesitaba que Bryan se fuera, o no aguantaría mas, pues aquel nudo en su garganta crecía, dejándolo sin habla.

Bryan se acercó a Kai y levantó el puño, pasándolo por un costado de la cabeza de Kai, golpeando la pared con esto, el bicolor ni siquiera se inmuto, su ojos no estaban enfocando a Bryan, veían sin ver, solo tenía la mirada perdida en ningún punto.

Sin decir palabra alguna Bryan se giró y salió de aquella habitación, dejando por completo solo a Kai, este solo se volvió a sentar en la cama de donde se había levantado anteriormente, abrazó sus piernas y oculto su rostro entre ellas, intentando calmar el dolor que sentía al haber hecho aquello, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero era mejor terminar las cosas ahora y no esperar las dos semanas que Boris le dio, para que ilusionarse unas semanas mas, lo mejor sería tratar de olvidar.

El problema sería ¿Cómo? ...

Continúa…

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"...Dios existe, pero a veces duerme: sus pesadillas son nuestra existencia..."  
_**E**_**R**__NES_**TO**_ S_**ÁBA**_T_**O**

–––––––––––––––––––––

Si!!! Se que no tengo perdón de dios, ni de ustedes, pero, por lo menos espero les haya gustado el capitulo para así poder compensar la tardanza, de nueva cuenta les digo que no fue por voluntad propia este retrazo sino debido a un problema con mi computadora, pero en fin…

Me enteré que no podemos contestar reviews, así que les doy mil gracias a todas por escribirme y esperarme, espero sigan dejando sus reviews, y si tienen preguntas, solo mándenme un correo Ok! Eso es todo por hoy!!

Sigan dejando reviews no les tomará mas de un minuto.

_«Versión re-editada -- Julio 2007»_

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


	6. Formulando un Plan

_»__**»**_**F**_**rí**_**o**_** y **_**C**_**álid**__**o**__**«**__«_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Lemmon, e intento de Rape.  
**Pareja:** Bryan x Kai  
**Disclaimers:** (Odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás, aclarado el punto...  
**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si la persona que amas, es la misma a la que crees odiar?  
**DEDICATORIA:** A mi amiga y hermosa Twin NekoT, la cual me ayudo muchísimo en esta historia, sin ella la historia no sería la misma...y el titulo tampoco XD **GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TU AYUDA!!**

**FORMATO:  
**––Diálogos–  
"pensamientos"  
_.recuerdos._

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
__...Formulando un plan...  
__**!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

_»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**_

_Sin decir palabra alguna Bryan se giró y salió de aquella habitación, dejando por completo solo a Kai, este solo se volvió a sentar en la cama de donde se había levantado anteriormente, abrazó sus piernas y oculto su rostro entre ellas, intentando calmar el dolor que sentía al haber hecho aquello, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero era mejor terminar las cosas ahora y no esperar las dos semanas que Boris le dio, para que ilusionarse unas semanas mas, lo mejor sería tratar de olvidar._

_El problema sería ¿Cómo? ..._

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Esa noche Kai no pudo dormir bien, sabía que al siguiente día Boris se iría y se llevaría a Yuriy, si tan solo no se llevara a Yuriy sería su oportunidad de irse, de escapar, pero jamás dejaría a alguien tan valioso para él como su mejor amigo. Ahora lo único que debía pensar era en sus amigos, en Yuriy y ahora en Bryan, quien seguramente lo estaría odiando, pero no importaba mientras él estuviera bien, y sabía que con su amor lo único que estaba haciendo era perjudicarlo.

La noche pasó un tanto rápida para Kai, ya que no deseaba ver de nuevo a Bryan, no sabía si podría soportarlo, tendría que actuar fuerte ante él, además de fingir que no le importaba, ahora tendría que hacer uso de sus dotes como actor, ya que sería casi imposible que no se diera cuenta de sus mentiras. La mañana siguiente había llegado, otro nuevo día despertaba, junto con todos los habitantes de aquel lugar. Kai al igual que los demás días, se levantó, se dio un rápido baño para después irse a entrenar, los chicos ya esperaban su llegada, o al menos uno de ellos.

–– Kai¿Por que no llegabas¿Te desvelaste jugando con Bryan o que? – preguntó un tanto juguetón el pelirrojo.

–– No hables de eso, entiendes, y no, simplemente no pude dormir. – habló seriamente, omitiendo decir que ya no andaba con él.

–– Que te sucede Kai, te siento extraño, como si estuvieras triste por algo ¿Sucedió algo entre Bryan y tú? – cuestionó conociendo a la perfección el carácter de su amigo, y aunque este quisiera parecer de lo mas normal, además de aparentar fuerza, sabía que por dentro, su mente era una telaraña.

–– No, Yuriy ¿No has hablado con Boris? – preguntó Kai evadiendo la anterior pregunta que le había hecho su pelirrojo amigo y cambiando el tema.

–– Si, de hecho vengo de su oficina, me comunicó que necesita que lo acompañe a Japón, pero solo serán dos semanas. ¿Por qué la pregunta? – indagó un tanto curioso.

–– Bueno, solo era curiosidad, me habían comentado algo y solo quería confirmar¿Cuando se van? – volvió a interrogar bastante curioso.

–– Creo que pasado mañana–

–– ¡No era hoy! – levanto la voz un tanto sorprendido por aquella respuesta de Yuriy.

–– Pues parece que estabas mas enterado que yo. Y si me dijo que sería hoy, pero después lo llamaron y cancelo, así que me tendrás hasta pasado mañana por aquí. – volvió a decir bastante sonriente. Kai siguió serio, su mirada estaba perdida, hasta que llegó un tercero a la plática. – Bryan, otro que llega tarde¿Acaso jugaron demasiado en la noche? – Yuriy hizo un comentario lleno de burla y doble intención, pero Bryan no estaba de humor, ciertamente había estado pensando toda la noche sobre la repentina confesión de Kai, y había algo que no encajaba, había algo más tras esa confesión. Ahora el problema era saber ¿Qué era? Sin mencionar palabra alguna Bryan siguió su camino de largo, ignorando cualquier comentario hecho por Yuriy.

Yuriy se quedó un tanto desconcertado debido al extraño comportamiento que estaban teniendo ambos 'enamorados' ese día. – Kai¿Sucede algo malo entre ustedes? – volvió a cuestionar, creyendo conocer la respuesta.

–– Olvídalo. – comentó y se fue. Yuriy se quedo unos momentos mas mientras reflexionaba, después escucho la voz de Boris al mando, se incorporo a sus actividades diarias. Luego de un rato de ejercicio se dio cuenta que Kai no estaba en la sala, ya era la hora de desayunar y Kai no aparecía por ningún lado, al igual que Boris, buscó con su intensa mirada azul, pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos. Caminó un poco y encontró a Bryan.

–– Bryan¿Sabes donde esta Kai?– preguntó un tanto temeroso, ya que había notado algo extraño en Kai cuando preguntó por Boris y el repentino viaje.

–– No me interesa saber donde esta ese bastardo¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? – preguntó sintiéndose indignado.

–– Bueno, quizás por que eres su pareja¿Acaso ese hecho tendrá algo que ver? – se preguntó el mismo, siendo un tanto sarcástico.

–– Olvida todo eso, era solo una mentira– dijo Bryan comenzando a caminar hasta el comedor, donde recibirían el desayuno. Yuriy caminó tras él esperando el momento oportuno para seguir con su plática sin que los demás pudieran escuchar.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban en su acostumbrada mesa, retirada a las demás, Yuriy rompió el silencio – Bryan¿Por que dices que era una mentira? – indagó un tanto curioso y por demás preocupado.

–– No te interesa y no quiero hablar – dijo mientras miraba a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos, talvez pensando en Kai, talvez no.

–– Vaya, entonces si pasa algo malo entre ustedes, lo sospechaba. – pensó en voz alta, mientras la mirada de Bryan se dirigía hacia él.

–– No te metas Yuriy, no creo que sea de tu interés lo que ese imbécil o yo, hagamos o dejemos de hacer – habló sonando bastante molesto. No era su día y tampoco se había levantado de buen humor. Mala combinación.

–– Pues si, talvez tengas razón, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ustedes, sobre todo por Kai. – habló Yuriy volviendo a pensar en voz alta, atrayendo una vez más la mirada de Bryan, ya que se le había notado cierta preocupación en el rostro al pelirrojo cuando mencionó a Kai. Y Bryan no podía evitar preocuparse por ese bastardo.

–– Y ¿Por que te preocupa ese inútil? – cuestionó intentando sonar despreocupado, pero Yuriy noto aquella preocupación y solo sonrió para sus adentros, mientras exponía a Bryan lo que le preocupaba.

–– Bueno, talvez este pensando de mas, pero en la mañana note a Kai demasiado extraño, me preguntó por Boris y lo del viaje – comenzó explicando pero fue interrumpido.

–– ¿Cuál viaje? – indagó Bryan no estando enterado del asunto en cuestión.

–– Un viaje de negocios a Japón, no entiendo para que me va a llevar Boris con él, pero lo hará. – siguió hablando.

–– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Kai? – volvió a preguntar sin dejar que Yuriy termine de explicar.

–– Bueno, creo que si me dejaras explicarte entenderías. Aunque talvez es solo mi imaginación. – volvió a interrumpirse, acabando con la paciencia de Bryan, quien solo dijo desesperado "Suéltalo de una maldita vez" – Esta bien, no me grites, hoy en la mañana sentí a Kai bastante triste, sus ojos se ven apagados, se que algo le preocupa y por la manera en que me preguntó lo del viaje, creo que tiene que ver con Boris, pero talvez este equivocándome. – habló Yuriy dejando pensativo a Bryan quien recordó la imagen que había visto una vez en el pasillo de Kai y Boris, recordó perfectamente aquella mirada que tenía Kai de miedo, que aunque quiso ocultarla cuando él habló se notaba aquel miedo en su interior, entonces ¿Boris tenía algo que ver con la repentina confesión de Kai? No, talvez solo estaba buscando una excusa para pretender que Kai de verdad lo quería. – Bryan. Es hora, vamos. – la voz de su pelirrojo amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo miró un tanto preocupado y confuso, después asintió y se levanto para salir de ahí.

Se habían quedado en silencio mientras caminaban por la abadía, se paseaban por los pasillos menos transitados, ya que a la hora en que terminaba el desayuno eran demasiados chicos y no les gustaba esperar, por lo que tomaban otra ruta por la cual los demás chicos sabían que no debían transitar. Pequeños privilegios de ser los _favoritos._

–– ¿Oye Bryan y en que tanto pensabas? – cuestionó Yuriy al tiempo en que era detenido por Bryan mientras este lo silenciaba con una mano sobre su boca. –'¿Ahora que sucede?' – se cuestionó en su mente, mientras volteaba a la dirección donde veía Bryan. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante la imagen que veía. Mientras una gran molestia se acrecentaba dentro de él.

..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

Kai había salido del entrenamiento rumbo a su habitación, no deseaba hablar con nadie y sabía que si iba a desayunar al comedor junto con los demás vería a Bryan o Yuriy vendría con él, y pensar en cualquiera de esas opciones no le agradaba nada, así que opto por ir a su habitación. Ahí se quedo el tiempo que les daban para desayunar, no deseaba ni hablar ni ver a nadie, quería estar solo, deseaba morir, deseaba acabar con su maldita existencia la cual cada día dejaba de tener sentido, cada vez era más rutinaria y sin dirección, al menos los días que estuvo con Bryan habían dejado de ser del todo una rutina. Talvez la vida en la abadía no tenía otra opción sino la rutina, pero al estar con Bryan había dejado de serlo, al menos por un tiempo ya que este lo hacía enojar, otros días lo llenaba de besos, unos días mas hablaban de distintas cosas, siempre era algo diferente, pero ahora todo había vuelto a ser igual. Y aún peor, teniendo a Boris quien solo deseaba su cuerpo.

Caminaba de regreso al entrenamiento ya que faltaban talvez unos minutos para que el timbre de entrada sonara, pero él ya se dirigía hacía aquel lugar, pasó por enfrente de la oficina de Boris, sabiendo que este no se encontraba ahí, pues a esa hora siempre estaba revisando los niveles que habían obtenido algunos de sus nuevo reclusos, o bien como les decían. "Alumnos".

Mientras caminaba una imagen le asalto en su pensamiento al pasar por ahí, así que intentó apresurar el paso, pero entonces sintió una mano aferrarse a su muñeca fuertemente, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared bruscamente, cerró sus ojos por el sorpresivo impacto, pero al abrirlos lo único que sintió fue los asquerosos labios de Boris sobre los suyos, intentando profundizar aquel contacto, el cual a su pensamiento era repugnante, sobre todo esa manera de atrapar una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras con la otra intentaba detener una mano que se había colado por dentro de su camiseta, haciéndolo sentir completamente sucio ante aquella caricia. Su memoria atrajo rápidamente la imagen de Bryan, pues al menos antes tenía la seguridad que alguien borraría la huella de esos asquerosos besos, pero ahora tendría que vivir con ellas, lo cual le daba mas asco.

Mordió el labio inferior de Boris haciéndolo sangrar, y enseguida se separo sorprendido de aquella acción por parte de Kai, a quien le dio una bofetada, abriéndole el labio inferior, el cual comenzó a sangrar rápidamente, mientras miraba desde el suelo a aquel hombre, ya que la intensidad del golpe lo había llevado al suelo como la anterior ocasión dentro de su oficina. Permanecía sentado, mientras limpiaba con su mano la sangre que constantemente salía de su labio.

–– Estúpido, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Si no quieres que te vaya mucho peor. Solo espera a que regrese y entonces serás mío – amenazó mientras se agachaba y acariciaba la mejilla de Kai, quien giró su rostro evitando aquella inmunda caricia. Sintiendo como Boris volvía a jalarlo por la camiseta y le plantaba un beso manchándose de sangre, para después levantarse e irse – No llegues tarde al entrenamiento, si no, tendré que castigarte. – dijo Boris mientras una sonrisa un tanto pícara se asomaba en sus labios, los cuales limpiaba para secar la sangre que Kai le había sacado. Después caminó hacia el lugar donde entrenaban.

Kai se limpió una vez mas, para después tomar su cabeza entre las manos, se sentía completamente débil cuando sucedía eso, lo único que se le venía a la mente era terminar con su vida, esa era la única salida que le encontraba a esa situación, o quizá la mas sencilla, talvez no la única pero si la más fácil. Pero eso sería egoísta ya que seguro Boris se ensañaría con sus amigos, y eso no podría permitirlo.

..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..·

Bryan sentía hervir la sangre al ver aquella escena de Boris besando a Kai, además de tocarlo por dentro de la camiseta, eso solo le correspondía a él, Kai solo era de él y de nadie mas, la única persona que podía tocarlo era él, solo él!. Como se atrevía Boris a siquiera acercársele a Kai. Sus ojos parecían querer matar a Boris, entonces trató de caminar hasta ellos, tomaría a Boris de los hombros y lo mataría a golpes, lo golpearía hasta que se cansara de hacerlo, hasta que viera como su sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo, hasta que escuchara a Boris gritar piedad, hasta que pudiera sentir con sus manos como se quebraban cada uno de sus huesos. Pero de pronto cuando se movió al ver aquella escena, Yuriy lo detuvo del brazo, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared del pasillo opuesto donde estaban ellos.

–– Bryan detente, no hagas nada ahora. – pidió Yuriy deteniendo a Bryan contra la pared, este lo miró como queriéndolo matar.

–– ¿Estas loco? Por que me pides eso, deseo matarlo ahora mismo – volvió a decir sintiendo cada vez hervir mas su sangre, Yuriy intensifico el agarre de los hombros en Bryan, quien tomo las muñecas de Yuriy para intentar apartarlo.

–– Bryan, por favor piensa en Kai, no actúes precipitadamente. – volvió a insistir queriendo que el otro tomara conciencia de lo que pensaba hacer.

–– Por él, voy a matar a ese imbécil, ese bastardo el cual solo merece morir bajo mis manos. – hablaba notándose aquella furia en sus ojos, aquel deseo de matar, ese sadismo.

–– Bryan, te aseguro que él pagará, lo haremos que pague, pero si tú lo matas, te meterás en problemas, necesitamos pensar las cosas, aclararlas, esto debe tener solución. – hablaba Yuriy intentado abrirle los ojos a Bryan mientras este parecía calmarse un poco. Entonces se volvió a asomar, mirando la última escena, donde Boris golpeaba a su Kai para después amenazarlo, pero claro que aquella amenaza jamás sucedería, no dejaría que ese estúpido pusiera una mano sobre Kai, pues este ya tenía dueño. Después observó como lo besaba una vez más y entonces su enojo se hizo más grande de lo que era. No soportaba ni un momento más ahí. – Bryan, ve a entrenar, que no note nuestra ausencia, déjame hablar con Kai, y por el amor que le tienes a Kai, no hagas ni una estupidez, solo piensa en él y no le hagas daño a Boris, pues el principal afectado sería Kai, no el viejo, entiendes. – dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Bryan, para que este le pusiera atención.

–– Está bien, entiendo. – dijo Bryan tomando las manos de Yuriy mientras las bajaba lentamente. Quien sonrió melancólico para Bryan, después solo hablo – por favor ayúdalo – pidió Bryan sabiendo que a él no lo querría ver en ese momento.

–– Claro, pero por favor Bryan, no hagas nada malo, solo finge no saber nada por favor. – volvió a pedir sintiendo a Bryan un poco mas calmado y sincero, este accedió y solo asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar por otro lugar para llegar al entrenamiento. Yuriy siguió por el pasillo hacia Kai.

–– Kai¿Que haces aquí¿No deberías estar entrenando? – Preguntó viendo como Kai mantenía oculto su rostro, al no recibir respuesta preguntó una vez más – ¿Kai¿Sucede algo malo? – cuestionó fingiendo no haber visto nada.

–– No sucede nada, vete a entrenar – dijo Kai seriamente mientras limpiaba la sangre que aún salía de su labio con su ropa, evitando que Yuriy notara la sangre. – Yo voy a ir a mi habitación, en un momento voy para allá – dijo esperando a que Yuriy se fuera de ahí para entonces levantarse. Pero esto no sucedió, ya que el pelirrojo no se iba a ningún lado, parecía estar esperando a que Kai fuera con él, entonces al bicolor no le quedo mas remedio que levantarse, dándole la espalda a Yuriy comenzó a caminar con dirección a su habitación. Sintió como el pelirrojo lo seguía y entonces le dijo sin voltear – no estés molestando déjame solo –

–– Kai, prometo que te voy a ayudar, no voy a permitir que te haga daño, lo juro. Solo ten paciencia – dijo Yuriy sin poder evitarlo, no sabía de que modo debía decirle o sacar el tema, pero el odio hacia ese hombre por hacerle daño a Kai, era mayor.

–– No se de que me hablas. – dijo Kai tomando entre sus manos la perilla de la puerta de su habitación. Sus nervios habían aumentado con el simple hecho de pensar en que Yuriy hubiera visto aquella escena.

–– Kai– dijo Yuriy tomándolo por los hombros, para girarlo después, una vez que el bicolor estaba frente a él, comenzó a hablar – Se por lo que estas pasando, y confía en mí, no te voy a dejar solo, te voy a ayudar en lo que pueda así que no te preocupes por nada, solo confía en mí. – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Kai, quien seguía con los ojos bastante abiertos pensando en ¿Como Yuriy sabría lo que estaba pasando¿O acaso se refería a otra cosa?

Entro en su habitación sintiéndose demasiado confundido por lo que Yuriy había dicho, pero entonces pensó en que talvez hablaba de Bryan, pero ¿Quién le dijo lo que había pasado¿Acaso sería Bryan? Talvez…

Su mente solo intentaba procesar lo que Yuriy le había dicho unos momentos antes. Pensaba en cual era el motivo por el cual le había dicho aquellas cosas, además no había preguntado sobre el golpe que tenía en el labio, el cual era notorio, además de que tenía roja su mejilla, donde le había golpeado aquel estúpido hombre al cual aborrecía, pero solo soportaba por sus amigos, a los cuales les debía mucho.

Meditaba mientras se mantenía con la mirada directa hacia el techo de la habitación el cual observaba como si de algo interesante se tratara. Mantenía una de sus manos acariciando levemente su labio inferior, mientras cerraba sus ojos, intentando traer a su mente algún beso dado por Bryan, el cual borrara la huella que había dejado Boris, pero era inútil ya que aquella marca que acababa de dejar ya no sería borrada jamás. Al menos no por Bryan.

Aquel último pensamiento le dio miedo al meditar en que de seguir así, los únicos besos que recibiría, serían de ese maldito, y ninguno más de aquel bastardo a quien a pesar de ser como es, quería tanto. Después de un rato de haber estado pensando se había quedado dormido, olvidando por completo que debía ir a entrenar.

Pasada la tarde escuchó como entraban a su habitación, interrumpiendo sus sueños, debido al golpe que dio la puerta al ser cerrada bruscamente, dio un salto en su cama notando como ya había oscurecido, en su habitación solo había penumbras. No pensó quedarse dormido, mucho menos hasta que anocheciera. Pensaba. Cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos labios que furiosamente besaban y una lengua que igualmente exploraba el interior de su boca.

Esa brusquedad no podía ser sino de una persona, además ese beso el cual no le provocaba nada, lo hacía saber aunque no pudiera ver, quien era esa persona. Un enorme miedo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como aquella persona solo lo empujaba hacia atrás, dejándolo por completo extendido en la cama, mientras seguía asaltando sus labios. Lo peor del caso no era el hecho, sino que estaba tan resignado que ya ni se quejaba, tampoco correspondía pero no era que se estuviera quejando o intentando detenerlo.

–– ¿Por qué no gritas? – preguntó aquella ronca voz, confirmando por si aún tenía alguna duda de quien era.

–– ...– por su parte no hubo contestación alguna, simplemente se escuchó su respiración, la cual intentaba calmar, para no dar a conocer el miedo que por dentro crecía enormemente.

–– Así no me interesa tenerte... por lo menos aún no. – dijo Boris asaltando una vez mas los labios de Kai, mientras se levantaba de la cama de este, dejándolo tendido sobre esta. Antes de salir agregó – Por cierto, no creo conveniente que vuelvas a faltar, o me lo tendrás que pagar y tú debes saber perfectamente de que manera lo harás. – fue lo último que escuchó antes de oír el sonido de la puerta abrirse y al mismo tiempo fue cerrada.

–– '¿Por que no me resistí¿Acaso mi cuerpo ya se resigno? No, no es eso, es simplemente que entendí, por fin entendí que ya no tengo otra opción, además él disfruta entre mas me oponga, por eso no le daré el gusto, aunque tenga que ser dócil. No importa, ya nada mas importa' –pensaba Kai mientras mantenía la misma posición que había tenido durante toda la tarde antes de dormir.

Nuevamente escuchó la puerta abrirse, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus ojos al igual que sus labios, esperando el sucio y asqueroso beso que seguramente le daría aquel hombre, pues estaba casi seguro que había recapacitado y al haberlo encontrado tan dócil, reflexiono y decidió volver.

Como ya lo esperaba volvió a sentir unos labios asaltarle, pero esta vez con calma, al parecer esperando una contestación¿Qué debía hacer? Sinceramente no deseaba corresponder, pero sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, cuando el dueño de aquellos labios comenzó a jugar con su lengua dentro de él, fue una diferente y ¿Deliciosa? Sensación. No podía creer que comenzara a disfrutar de aquello que debería ser una tortura.

No supo ni en que momento aquella caricia que sus labios recibían, le pareció tan familiar, que sin pensarlo comenzó a corresponder, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su contrario, quien solo descendió con besos suaves por su cuello. El remordimiento de sentirse tan bien, llegó hasta él, pensando en la traición que estaba cometiendo hacia Bryan, a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Así que inmediatamente empujó el cuerpo que estaba sentado a un costado suyo mientras lo había estado besando.

–– ¿Por qué me rechazas¿Acaso de verdad me olvidaste, de verdad fue una mentira? – preguntó aquella persona, dejando totalmente en estado de shock el cuerpo de Kai, quien se sentó en cuanto reaccionó, levantándose para prender la luz, que había estado apagada hasta entonces.

–– ¿Qué...Que estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kai, intentando inútilmente de ocultar su gran nerviosismo.

–– Te hice una pregunta Kai¿Por qué no la contestas? – volvió a insistir.

–– Bryan, no debes estar aquí, por favor sal de aquí, tu y yo ya hemos hablado todo – dijo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía por dentro cuando el peli–lavanda lo acorraló contra la pared, acercando su cuerpo lo mas que podía. – Bryan. – murmuró antes de volver a sentir los labios de este sobre sus propios labios.

El beso se intensificó, sabía que no debía corresponderle pues entonces dejaría saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no podía evitar sentir aquellos deliciosos labios, mientras aquellos fuertes brazos rodeaban con fuerza su cintura. Sentía como aquellos tibios labios borraban poco a poco y con cada roce, la maldita huella que dejaban siempre aquellos que tanto odiaba.

Pero debía recordar que si volvía a corresponderle, era como ponerle la soga al cuello.

–– No está bien. Solo te haces daño. – dijo Kai intentando sonar seguro, al haber empujado el cuerpo de Bryan.

–– ¿Por qué? Si tú me correspondes. No lo puedes negar. – dijo Bryan, habiendo sentido la forma en que Kai le respondió en ambos besos.

–– No te ilusiones Kuznetzov... Sinceramente no se por que lo hice. –dijo cambiando su mirada a una altiva, bastante seria, había decidido fingir bien, había decidido volver a ser el mismo de antes, si, antes de enamorarse como idiota de aquel ser que tenía enfrente suyo.

Bryan dudó un poco de seguir hablando, pues Kai parecía haber cambiado de un momento a otro, pero ahora no importaba, si ese era el juego que Kai quería jugar, perfecto, él lo seguiría. – ¿No me vas a decir que no me quieres? – habló Bryan acorralando cada vez más el cuerpo del bicolor contra la pared, quien ahora parecía no estremecerse ante su cercanía, pues solo se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos.

–– Bryan, creo que te tienes que ir ahora, esta es mi habitación, y no encuentro nada que tengas que hacer tú aquí. – afirmó Kai, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad al tener tan cerca el cuerpo del peli–lavanda del suyo.

Kai tomó la mano de Bryan, dirigiéndolo hasta la puerta, la cual abrió y le indico que saliera, pero la pregunta del peli–lavanda lo dejo en shock.

–– Kai. ¿Dónde te hiciste eso? – preguntó haciéndose el ingenuo. Mientras tocaba la mejilla del bicolor, quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto y el pequeño dolor que le causó aquella caricia.

–– No es nada. – dijo apartando bruscamente la mano del otro. Indicando que se fuera rápido.

–– Amargado, aún así te amo bastardo inútil – dijo Bryan saliendo de aquella habitación.

Kai cerró la puerta mientras comenzaba a deslizarse en ella, hasta quedar sentado en el piso, sus ojos apretados y sus puños también ante la impotencia de no poder decir lo que sentía, Bryan y Yuriy eran a las únicas personas a las que les podía hablar con la verdad, aunque siempre peleara con Bryan antes de enamorarse de él, sabía que podía confiar en él si era necesario, pero ahora no podía hablar con ninguno de ellos, pues sabía que ambos querrían hacer algo al respecto.

Aquella noche fue una mas, pensando en todo lo que no podía hacer, y en lo mucho que quería a sus ahora dos amigos. Igual que las demás noches se desvelo bastante, aunque esto no perjudico para que a la mañana siguiente estuviera listo, de lo más temprano.

Salió rápidamente a su entrenamiento ya que no quería mas problemas, mas de los que ya tenía. Llegó al área de entrenamiento y solo observó al estúpido ególatra dueño de su corazón. Bryan.

–– Hey Kai ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Yuriy un tanto preocupado por la salud de su amigo a quien había visto muy mal, bueno realmente sabía lo que sucedía pero no sabía como empezar a ayudar a su amigo.

–– Si claro, estoy bien. – comentó seriamente.

–– Es que ayer no vi que comieras nada, y ahora te veo muy pálido. – comentó.

–– Ayer... Ayer claro que comí, soy humano sabes. – comentó pero era mentira ya que efectivamente no había comido nada ya que no quiso salir de su habitación.

–– Si claro. – a Yuriy no le había quedado de otra más que fingir que le creía. – Oye y Bryan ¿Por que anda tan separado de ti? – La verdad no le habían dado ninguna explicación, aunque de antemano ya la sabía.

–– Llegó Boris. – anunció Kai mirando fijamente al recién llegado, para que lo dejara en paz, además de así cambiar el tema.

–– Vayamos a entrenar. – comentó Yuriy pasando de largo, sabía las intenciones que Kai había tenido al cambiar el tema.

Pasado un rato, llegó la hora del desayuno y como ya habían visto que Boris se aprovechaba de Kai intentaron alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera solo pero no lo lograron alcanzar ya que entro en su habitación. Mientras tanto, afuera de esta se veían dos figuras.

–– Bryan tenemos que hacer algo, mañana me voy yo con Boris a Japón, mientras vas a tener que cuidar bien de Kai. – comentó ante la sonrisa pícara de Bryan.

–– No te preocupes que lo cuidaré muy bien...– dijo alargando la palabra "muy"

–– Bryan hablo en serio, mira, además toda la noche estuve pensando en lo que vimos ayer...– dijo Yuriy refiriéndose al abuso de Boris hacia Kai. Bryan al recordar aquel abuso, cambió su rostro de uno de felicidad y picardía a uno lleno de coraje y odio en su mirada, poniéndose rápidamente serio.

–– Si lo sé. Y No quiero que lo vuelva a tocar nunca. – repitió el peli–lavanda.

–– Por eso mismo, estuve pensando en algo que puede servirnos, vamos al comedor y ahí te explico. – dijo Yuriy caminando rápidamente junto al otro chico, al llegar al comedor, se sentaron en la mesa del fondo, donde desde hacía mucho tiempo habían marcado territorio y los demás chicos no se sentaban por nada ahí.

–– Y bien¿En que pensaste? – preguntó una vez que ambos se habían acomodado frente a frente.

–– Pues mañana como ya sabes me voy a ir de viaje a Japón, sabes lo que es eso. – comentó Yuriy extrañando a Bryan quien solo bufó fastidiado.

–– Yuriy, aunque no sea bueno en geografía se bien que Japón es un País de Asia, inteligente! – exclamó Bryan recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelirrojo por hacerse el gracioso.

–– Bryan no seas estúpido. Me refiero a que si estas conciente de la oportunidad que se me brinda ahí. – volvió a decir.

–– ...– Nuevamente Bryan se había quedado en blanco por unos segundos pero entonces la mente se le iluminó. – Ah pero si seré estúpido... Sus compañeros. – dijo encontrando el motivo por el cual era una gran oportunidad.

–– Si, mas específicamente Rei. Él nos debe ayudar. Espero. – terminó de decir.

–– Si, pero ¿Cómo?– volvió a cuestionar.

–– Pues le diré lo que sucede pero no estoy seguro de lo que haremos exactamente.

–– Pero yo se que podemos hacer. – dijo sonriendo de forma decidida.

–– Dime¿Qué pensaste? – cuestionó el pelirrojo esperanzado.

–– Pues simple... Solamente le dices a Rei que se venga a Rusia, una vez que esté aquí, que busque un lugar para quedarnos y exactamente una semana después de que lleguen de Japón, nos espere fuera de la abadía, nos escapamos los tres y nos refugiamos en el lugar que previamente él consiguió al llegar aquí. De cualquier modo no podremos salir pronto de la ciudad por que estoy seguro que nos encontrarían rápidamente. – comentó sonriendo ante su, al parecer gran idea.

–– Pero que idea más buena. Eso si, no le comentes nada a Kai, esto será cuando volvamos y le digamos que lo sabemos, no se te vaya a ocurrir decirle las cosas. ¡¿Trato?! – Preguntó alegremente pues al parecer era una buena idea, claro que esto era "aparentemente" solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como lo planeado.

Continúa...

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"...La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa..."  
_**A**_L_**B**_E_**R**_T _**E**_I_**N**_S_**T**_E_**I**_N_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bien, se que prometí que este sería el último capitulo y que los dejaría en paz con esta absurda y aburrida historia, pero déjenme decirles que las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba y pues la historia sigue, aunque si les digo que esta en su etapa final, pero si hacía el capitulo del largo que esperaba pues tardaría muchísimo mas en actualizar y realmente no quiero tardar tanto, si, mas de lo que ya tardé. En fin, de nuevo gracias a las personas que me dejan sus reviews, ya que ellos son los que me ayudan con la inspiración. Espero sus reviews...

_«Versión re-editada -- Julio 2007»_

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


	7. Llevándolo a Cabo

_»__**»**_**F**_**rí**_**o**_** y **_**C**_**álid**__**o**__**«**__«_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría:** Yaoi, Lemmon, e intento de Rape.  
**Pareja:** Bryan x Kai  
**Disclaimers:** (Odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás, aclarado el punto...  
**Summary:** ¿Que pasaría si la persona que amas, es la misma a la que crees odiar?  
**DEDICATORIA:** A mi amiga y hermosa Twin NekoT, la cual me ayudo muchísimo en esta historia, sin ella la historia no sería la misma...y el titulo tampoco XD **GRACIAS** **DE VERDAD POR TU AYUDA!!**

**FORMATO:  
**––Diálogos–  
"pensamientos"  
_.recuerdos._

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
__...Llevándolo a cabo...  
__**!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

_»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**__»__**»**_

–– _Pues simple... Solamente le dices a Rei que se venga a Rusia, una vez que esté aquí, que busque un lugar para quedarnos y exactamente una semana después de que lleguen de Japón, nos espere fuera de la abadía, nos escapamos los tres y nos refugiamos en el lugar que previamente él consiguió al llegar aquí. De cualquier modo no podremos salir pronto de la ciudad por que estoy seguro que nos encontrarían rápidamente. – comentó sonriendo ante su, al parecer gran idea._

–– _Pero que idea más buena. Eso si, no le comentes nada a Kai, esto será cuando volvamos y le digamos que lo sabemos, no se te vaya a ocurrir decirle las cosas. ¡¿Trato?! – Preguntó alegremente pues al parecer era una buena idea, claro que esto era "aparentemente" solo esperaba que las cosas salieran como lo planeado_.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

–– Está bien. Es un trato, pero también es un trato que si Boris vuelve a tocar a Kai, lo mataré. – dijo Bryan mientras Yuriy sentía un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo ante el brillo reflejado en los ojos del peli–lavanda al mencionar lo anterior. Sabía que ese maldito amigo suyo era todo un demente y no le importaría hacer justicia por su propia mano, y eso no debía permitirlo.

–– Bryan de eso hablaremos luego. ¡¿Esta bien!? Pero recuerda que debes cuidar bien de Kai. Y no pelear tanto con él. – aclaró.

–– No tienes ni que decírmelo que lo haré me lo pidas o no. – habló retomando la seriedad acostumbrada frente a los demás.

–– Bien, ya solo quedan unas horas, y luego viajaré... Solo espero que nos vaya bien. Sabes, también hay algo que me parece extraño, siento como si lo estuviera chantajeando con algo pero ¿Con que? Además por que me va a llevar a mi y no a él, lo más lógico sería llevarse a Kai y aprovecharse de él en el tiempo que viajen. Es ilógico o ¿no? – expuso Yuriy dejando pensativo a Bryan quien solo levantó los hombros negando saber algo.

Después de haber tenido aquella platica, pasó la hora del desayuno y la de la comida, la noche había llegado y en ambas ocasiones Kai no había comido nada¿Pero de que rayos se alimentaba ese hombre?, se preguntaba ¿Acaso se estaba queriendo suicidar de hambre o que le estaba sucediendo? Esa era la duda que todos tenían pues todos los chicos de la abadía se daban cuenta de la ausencia del chico, además de la falta de color que presentaba cuando llegaba a pararse en los entrenamientos en los últimos días. Bryan y Yuriy se preguntaron ese día como habían podido pasar por alto algo tan notorio como lo que le sucedía a Kai, pero esto estaba por terminar, al menos pensaban en que el bicolor tendría unas vacaciones pues Boris se iría de viaje, dándole así, tiempo a Kai mínimo de salir de su habitación a comer, ya que de eso se encargaría Bryan, lo quisiera o no aquel terco y testarudo bicolor.

Después de haberse despedido como no lo hacían normalmente, Bryan y Yuriy habían quedado en algo ya, y solo faltaba a lo mucho una hora para que el pelirrojo en compañía del mas horrible ser de ese lugar, salieran de ahí rumbo al aeropuerto para abordar su respectivo avión.

–– Nos vemos Bryan me voy a mi habitación a terminar mi maleta, y recuerda cuidar a Kai y sobre todo ser discreto en lo que digas o hagas. ¿Está bien? Ya que en ocasiones llego a creer que no conoces la discreción. – comentó el pelirrojo viendo divertido la expresión que aparecía en el rostro de su amigo peli–lavanda. – Bien yo solo comentaba, no es para que me pongas esa cara. – rió una vez más.

–– Ya te dije que no tienes por que pedírmelo. Pero tú, cumple tu parte del trato que yo voy a cumplir la mía. – Terminó diciendo para después girar hacia su habitación, levantando una mano en señal de despedida mientras decía. – Spokoynoy nochi! Do Svidaniya! (¡Buenas noches¡Hasta pronto!)

–– Gracias. – Murmuró Yuriy al viento – espero tener suerte – se dijo mentalmente, después de dar un largo suspiro.

Luego de esa noche, Yuriy había partido, Kai no sabía exactamente que día iba a partir ya que habían cambiado tanto la fecha que a última hora ni recordaba, además no se sentía muy bien de salud, llevaba casi una semana ya, que no comía bien, si bien le iba comía una vez al día y nada más, habiendo días en que no comía nada, solo tomaba algo. Estaba mal de salud, pero no le importaba, le daba igual, era algo que desde hacía unos días para acá le era indiferente, la razón, obvia.

Como siempre se puso de pie, se dio un buen baño para poder despertar bien, ya que sus pocas energías últimamente daban pie a que tuviera demasiado sueño. Una vez que terminó de bañarse salió de aquella pequeña habitación de baño, para dejarse caer sobre su cama, sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, mucho menos para ir al entrenamiento, y menos ahora que sería Bryan el encargado, le parecería eterno el día solo viéndolo a él.

Perdió el conocimiento al quedarse profundamente dormido nuevamente sobre la cama a medio vestir, pues solo traía puesto el pantalón. Cuando unos fuertes golpes a la puerta lo hicieron despertar. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al intentar levantarse y volver a caer al suelo llevándose consigo el mueble que permanecía a un lado de la cama, junto con las cosas que sobre este se encontraban. El ruido fue algo estruendoso lo que hizo que la persona que tocara lo hiciera con más insistencia, para después entrar sin avisar.

–– Kai¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupadamente el peli–lavanda entrando de prisa a la habitación del bicolor, quien se encontraba tomando su cabeza entre las manos, mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de dolor.

–– Déjame... estoy... bien– dijo entrecortadamente, su voz apenas audible se encontraba, su apariencia completamente mal, parecía un muerto, no tenía color.

–– ¿Como que déjame¿Acaso quieres morir o que te sucede¡Por si no sabes, las personas debemos alimentarnos para no morir! Durak!(estúpido) – dijo molesto Bryan, deduciendo por que le sucedía esto a Kai, al tiempo en que lo tomaba entre sus brazos para acomodarlo en la cama. El bicolor no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo callado. – Ahora vuelvo, no quiero que te muevas de aquí, voy por algo para que comas y una pastilla para el dolor. – dijo Bryan.

–– No te molestes, no necesito nada de eso. – habló Kai, comportándose tan terco como siempre.

–– Kai, si vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa, te voy a callar la boca y no precisamente con un golpe, es más, te aseguro que te va gustar la forma en la que voy a callarte, así que tú sabrás si quieres volver a decir una estupidez como esa. – dijo sonriente al verle la cara a Kai, quien se sonrojó y solo volteó el rostro sin mencionar palabra alguna. – Bien, ahora si, en un momento vuelvo. – repitió saliendo de la habitación.

Kai había girado su rostro hacia la puerta, observándola detenidamente, pensando en la última persona que había salido por ella. Así duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que escuchó los pasos de este acercándose, hasta su habitación. Entonces se hizo el dormido.

–– Kai te traje esto de comer. – dijo mostrando la charola en sus manos, al momento en que cerraba la puerta del cuarto con el pie. – ¡Genial!– bufó mirando como Kai parecía dormido. – Ni creas que por esto no vas a comer – dijo Bryan colocando la charola a un lado para después sentarse al borde de la cama, pasando un brazo por un costado del cuerpo del bicolor. Su atención estaba detenida fijamente en la figura recostada sobre aquella cama, después de unos segundos, talvez minutos, no sabía cuanto había pasado, solo sabía que debía despertarlo, y así lo hizo, acercó su rostro al del bicolor peligrosamente, plantándole un tenue beso en los labios, el cual fue suficiente para que el bicolor abriera los ojos grandemente. – Sabía que así despertarías rápidamente. – dijo Bryan mostrando una cínica sonrisa en su rostro. – Ahora si me haces el favor de sentarte. – dijo levantándose de la cama para tomar la charola entre sus manos.

–– Te dije que no necesitaba de eso. – dijo nuevamente Kai, mientras se sentaba un poco, pues aun mantenía la almohada tras su espalda.

–– Y te dije como te iba a callar si volvías a decir tal estupidez ¿Cierto? Cuando me las cobre no te sorprendas ni preguntes el por que. –Advirtió sonriente. – Ahora vas a comer primero, para después tomarte la pastilla que te traje para el dolor de cabeza. – dijo Bryan viéndose bastante curioso en su faceta de enfermera. – Vaya que contigo solo me falta traer bata blanca y un gorrito para parecer una maldita enfermera – dijo sarcásticamente pues ya era la segunda ocasión en muy poco tiempo que la hacía de enfermera debido a Kai.

–– No recuerdo habértelo pedido en ninguna ocasión, si lo haces es tu problema. – refutó el bicolor, mirando de forma molesta aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Bryan, la cual aumento al observar el gesto que Kai hacía debido a su comentario.

–– Bien no importa, ahora comete lo que te traje, todo, y no acepto negativas, no me obligues a darte de comer en la boca. – dijo un sonriente Bryan.

–– Cállate estúpido – dijo Kai ya molesto por los tontos comentarios que Bryan estaba haciendo.

–– ¡Ja! – rió. Después observó como Kai terminaba la comida ignorando la pastilla que el peli–lavanda había traído, pero por supuesto este se encargó de recordárselo para que la tomara.

–– ¿Ya puedes dejarme en paz? – preguntó Kai colocando la charola a un lado.

–– Claro que no. – dijo Bryan.

–– ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! – habló sorprendido ante la rápida respuesta de Bryan. – ¿Quien te estás pensando, acaso te crees mi niñera o que? – rezongó molesto.

–– Pues te diré una cosa – dijo mientras caminaba a lo largo de la habitación para sentarse del otro lado de la cama, junto a Kai, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. –Yuriy me pidió que te cuidara, y que no te dejara de molestar en lo que él no estaba, así que créeme que tendrás que soportarme de nuevo ¿Entiendes? – preguntó sonriendo sádicamente una vez mas.

Aquel comentario había hecho estremecer a Kai, quien solo tragó saliva, puesto que sería demasiado difícil el soportar tenerlo cerca. Además de que aquella sonrisa le encantaba, pero sabía que era por el bien de ese maldito bastardo que debía alejarse totalmente de él.

–– 'Es por tu bien Bryan, es por tu bien' – Kai se repetía mentalmente, intentando hacerse a la idea de que era el bien de su peli–lavanda el que estaba en juego, por lo cual debía mantenerse completamente al margen. – Bryan, quieres dejarme solo por favor. – pidió Kai.

–– Mmm – comenzó a hacer un ademán como si estuviera meditando un poco las cosas, después sonrió malévolamente y contestó. – Creo que no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir. – comentó riendo, haciendo enojar aparentemente a Kai de esta forma. – Sabes, debería ser yo el que se sienta molesto por que no me pusiste atención, no tú. – terminó.

–– Bryan, de verdad no entiendo cual es tu afán por hacerme imposible la vida. – dijo ya intentando parecer de verdad molesto. La verdad es que se sentía de lo mas a gusto, pues recordaba los momentos en que siempre peleaban antes de haberse confesado lo que sentían, y ahora después de haber terminado por razones fuera de ambos, volvían a discutir como siempre lo hacían, lo cual lo tenía verdaderamente feliz, pero por otro lado no le gustaba, ya que era una tentación demasiado fuerte para él, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Boris volvería pronto y no debía acostumbrarse otra vez a tenerlo cerca, aunque solo fuera como amigos, ya que aquel maldito ni siquiera eso aceptaría, de eso no cabía duda.

Kai se había levantado intentando parecer enojado, pero al momento en que puso un pie sobre el suelo, volvió a sentir aquella molestia, ese molesto bajón que se siente cuando uno esta mareado.

–– Kai, no te has tomado la pastilla que te traje, y no me vas a despreciar mi noble gesto o ¿Si? – preguntó haciendo una inocente voz. Viendo como Kai volvía a sentarse rápidamente, pero claro, era de esperarse. – Sabes, creo que si no te sientes bien para en la noche, tendré que dormir contigo, aunque talvez con la pastilla te mejores¿No crees? – habló intentando con esto que Kai se decidiera a tomar la dichosa pastilla que le había traído.

Sin pensarlo dos veces mas, Kai había tomado la dichosa pastilla, tomándole un trago al vaso de agua que el peli–lavanda le había llevado junto a la charola.

–– Así por las buenas si. – dijo Kai sonriendo sarcásticamente, por primera vez en la mañana.

–– Al menos eso te hizo sonreír... – comentó un tanto alegre el peli–lavanda.

–– Claro, si tus ocurrencias no dan para menos. – comentó volviendo a mostrar una diminuta mueca parecida a una sonrisa. – Ya, ahora ya me tome la dichosísima pastilla, ya te puedes largar de mi habitación, que aunque parezca una maldita cárcel es MI habitación. ¿Entiendes? – preguntó sonando agresivamente alegre.

–– Uy! Discúlpeme señor, no sabía que estaba en territorios ajenos, Uyy!! Uy! Perdón¿Cree que podrá perdonarme la vida joven? – habló fingiendo la voz, para después ponerse serio. – Kai, quiero que entiendas algo, no se si te quede claro pero ahora me tienes que obedecer a mi, ya que durante el tiempo en que el engendro bastardo de Boris no esté, YO soy el encargado, y si a él lo dejas entrar en tu habitación durante bastante tiempo para hacer no se que chingaderas! ME VAS A DEJAR ESTAR AQUÍ PARA CUIDARTE!... – Habló mientras mantenía su dedo índice levantado apuntando a Kai, al tiempo en que su rostro demostraba demasiada molestia. – 'Maldición, pero que chingados dije Bryan, eres un estúpido de primera, echaste todo a perder' – meditó en su mente al ver en el rostro de Kai bastante confusión, además de cierto dolor el cual por supuesto que trataba de esconder.

Sin decir una palabra mas, ni esperar una por parte de Kai, comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos atrás, para luego salir rápidamente de aquella habitación, había cometido un error, quizás Kai solo lo tomara como una escena de celos infundados, bueno al menos infundados para Bryan quien se suponía que no sabía nada, pero si comenzaba a sospechar que él sabía algo, estaba seguro que Yuriy lo mataría, aunque pensándolo bien, a quien le importaba lo que pensara aquel pelirrojo loco, ahora lo importante era ayudar a Kai, quien era la victima ahí.

Después de un rato, había decidido entrenar junto a los demás chicos los cuales diariamente se esforzaban, para al menos distraer su mente en algo y no estar pensando en el error que cometió o lo que pudo volverse mayor aún, de cualquier modo no había hablado con Kai después de eso, pero sabía que el bicolor solo esperaría el momento oportuno para conversar sobre eso o sacar el tema a flote.

–– Bien ya sabré decir algo para que me crea...– se dijo a si mismo habiendo pasado bastante tiempo durante todo el día pensando en lo mismo, ya que si había visto a Kai pero solo en el comedor y cuando salió a entrenar un poco, o en los varios descansos que tenían en el día.

Pero ahora ya se encontraba a salvo en su habitación, recostado sobre la cama, esperando a que el cansancio se apoderase de él para poder caer en un profundo sueño, el cual a su pensamiento merecido se lo tenía ya que había trabajado bastante en todo el día. Eso de ser el que dirigía le traía problemas, al menos él si hacía más que Boris, quien era un maldito haragán que seguro no tenía ni la mitad de condición que cualquiera de ellos en la abadía.

–– Maldición – se dijo Bryan al sentirse completamente cansado pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir, no sabía que le estaba pasando exactamente, aunque había algo de lo que si estaba casi seguro, aquello que no lo dejaba dormir tenía que ver con una personita de cabello bicolor.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse a dar una especie de ronda por toda la abadía, hasta que llegó al patio, donde se sentó en una pequeña bardilla que había en el centro. De ahí comenzó a ver al cielo, de verdad que por culpa de ese tonto de Kai había cambiado demasiado su forma de ser, se había vuelto un poco mas distante y no tan patán como a él le encantaba ser siempre con los demás, aunque hasta cierto punto solo se le había quitado con Yuriy y Kai, ya que los demás seguían teniéndole el mismo miedo de antes, eso era genial.

Estuvo un rato más ahí sentado, cuando decidió que aún no llegaba el sueño a él, así que optaría por cansarse para así intentar dormir más fácilmente, se encaminó al gimnasio que ellos tenían, pues había uno exclusivamente para los calificados al equipo como ellos. Se encaminó hacia este, cuando entró solamente aventó la puerta sin fijarse si había cerrado o no, luego se quitó la playera que traía, quedándose en pantalón, para comenzar con algún aparato.

El rato pasaba seguía haciendo ejercicio como si le hiciera falta, dejó atrás los aparatos para comenzar a golpear un costal con todas sus fuerzas, parecía como si aquel fuera la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, su rostro serio, su mirada fija en su objetivo, se notaba un tanto molesto mientras azotaba fuertemente aquel objeto que colgaba desde el techo de la habitación.

No sabía ni siquiera que hacía parado fuera de aquella habitación mirando como su amor, hasta cierto punto 'platónico' golpeaba aquel costal fuertemente, se veía realmente bien, tan antojable, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos realmente, era entrar y comenzar a besarlo sin miedo ni remordimiento alguno por haberlo hecho, solo deseaba estar cerca de él.

Estaba por entrar, sin poder resistirse ni un momento más ante aquella figura dentro, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, se dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación, e intentar conciliar el sueño, aunque ahora con esta imagen menos iba a poder dormir, pero lo intentaría al menos.

Se dio la vuelta tropezando de lleno con un chico que andaba caminando por aquel pasillo.

–– ¿Qué te sucede porque estás aquí? – preguntó Kai enojado bajando la voz.

–– Es que no podía dormir. – dijo el chiquillo intentando excusarse. – y al escuchar ruido decidí venir para acá.

–– Pues muy mal, vete a tu habitación ahora mismo. – ordenó al chico quien solo asintió con rapidez y se retiró en dirección a su habitación nuevamente, tan a prisa como había llegado. – Maldición. – murmuró Kai comenzando a caminar para que Bryan no lo descubriera ahí.

–– ¿Qué haces aquí Hiwatari? – preguntaron a su espalda aquella voz que deseaba escuchar y a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, no respondió y siguió caminando. – Te hice una pregunta por si no me escuchaste, y me gustaría que me la respondieras.

–– Pues simple, escuché ruido y vine a verificar que todo estuviera bien, eso es todo. – se justificó comenzando a caminar cuando fue detenido de golpe, siendo empujado a la pared.

–– No mientas Kai, admite que estabas espiándome mientras estaba ahí dentro. – habló justamente en el oído de Kai, quien tragó saliva pues esta situación lo estaba poniendo demasiado a prueba.

–– Bryan aléjate de mi quieres...– dijo Kai intentando sonar molesto.

–– Pues realmente no quiero, y tú tampoco lo quieres. – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para después comenzar a acercarse lentamente, Kai solo tragó saliva y no apartaba la mirada de aquellos ojos lavanda, era como si ambos estuvieran bajo un hechizo que los fue acercando poco a poco hasta comenzar a rozar sus labios, ambos cerraron inmediatamente los ojos dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que los unía, Bryan de pronto rompió todo lo dulce que hubiese podido tener cuando comenzó a besar a Kai con desesperación, arrebato, había pasado de ser tierno y dulce a un beso apasionado y poco gentil como era su costumbre, Kai inmediatamente lo separó pues la imagen de Boris asaltando sus labios había llegado a su mente.

No había podido evitar sentir miedo ante aquel contacto en cierto modo brusco, pues la única imagen que en su mente apareció fue la de Boris cada vez que lo forzaba. Sin querer su cuerpo se había tensado ante aquel contacto de Bryan e irremediablemente lo separó con brusquedad mirándolo con miedo, luego de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y mejor salió casi corriendo de ahí.

–– Estúpido Boris, me las vas a pagar maldito engendro, debes morir. – se dijo Bryan al ver la expresión que Kai demostraba, era obvio porque, aunque el bicolor no estaba enterado de que los otros dos chicos sabían, Bryan se había podido dar cuenta del miedo que le tuvo, aquel miedo en sus ojos solo desapareció cuando lo miró fijamente, quizás fue solo para asegurarse que era Bryan y no Boris.

Quería seguirlo y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que en ese momento explotaría y le diría que lo sabía todo sin poder evitarlo, ya que los celos que sentía en ese momento eran demasiados, y mas que celos sentía coraje, impotencia ante lo que le sucedía a Kai¿Cómo le podía estar pasando esto a él? Se preguntaba con coraje aquel chico de cabello lavanda mientras caminaba directamente hasta la ducha para después irse a su habitación e intentar dormir.

Japón 10:00 AM

–– ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntó Yuriy al ver como Boris se alistaba y no le decía absolutamente nada.

–– Así es, vamos a ir a la sede de la BBA, tenemos asuntos que arreglar ahí. – dijo seriamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar, llevaban alrededor de una semana en Japón, el tiempo se le estaba agotando y no había podido localizar a ninguno de los compañeros de Kai ya que Boris no lo había dejado ni por un momento solo como para poder escaparse, pero de algo estaba seguro, de Japón no se iría sin antes cumplir con lo que había prometido.

Ambos salieron del lujoso hotel en el que se estaban hospedando actualmente, iban rumbo a la sede de la BBA como lo había dicho antes aquel viejo rabo verde, mientras iban en el taxi que los dirigía a su destino Yuriy pensaba en como hacer para poder hablar con uno de los Blade Breakers o más específicamente con Rei.

–– Llegamos. – anunció el chofer de aquel taxi recibiendo su respectivo pago por parte del viejo, después entraron en aquel lugar.

Al entrar en verse ahí dentro Boris habló con la recepcionista, quien le dijo que ya lo esperaban.

–– Ahora vuelvo voy a atender unos asuntos, quiero que me esperes aquí. – ordenó Boris al pelirrojo quien solo asintió para después irse a sentar en una de las sillas que había en dicha lugar, parecía ser como un tipo sala de espera o algo similar..

Una vez que el viejo se había perdido por un largo pasillo que seguro lo llevaba a alguna oficina, se paró y preguntó a la recepcionista.

–– Señorita¿Usted sabe si los integrantes del equipo Blade Breakers están en Japón? – cuestionó mientras veía a la chica un tanto dudosa en contestar así que prosiguió. – mire lo que sucede es que se supone que los iba a ver pero pues no he sabido nada de ellos, soy el capitán del equipo de Rusia. – habló cuando la jovencita aquella sonrió y respondió.

–– Bueno pues de hecho los integrantes se encuentran ahora en este edificio hablando con su representante, están en el tercer piso. – sonrió la muchacha mientras Yuriy le daba las gracias con una sonrisa por demás coqueta y subía rápidamente pues se estaba arriesgando a que Boris bajara y no lo encontrara ahí esperándolo y vaya que se le iba a armar si eso pasaba.

Subió rápidamente por el elevador, cuando este marcó el tercer piso salió de dentro y volteó a ambos lados encontrándose con la imagen de una personita que le serviría de mucha ayuda.

–– Max – habló capturando la atención de aquel pecoso y rubio amigo de Kai.

–– ¿Yuriy? – cuestionó incrédulo el rubiecito ya que tenía entendido que aquel pelirrojo estaba en Rusia, pero ahora ¿Qué hacía en Japón? – ¿Cómo esta todo Yuriy¿Qué haces por acá? – preguntó un tanto curioso de saber más sobre aquel chico para después preguntar por Kai.

–– Bueno pues estoy bien, gracias por preguntar veo que tu también. – dijo Yuriy no queriendo ser descortés con aquel chico que siempre había sido tan amable aún después de lo déspota que se había portado antes de el juego final del torneo. – Y bueno estoy aquí por asuntos de Boris, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo dime ¿Está Rei por aquí? – preguntó siendo contestada de inmediato su respuesta.

–– ¿Me hablaban? – preguntó el aludido saliendo de una oficina. – Yuriy. ¿Cómo está Kai? – preguntó directamente el pelinegro antes que nada en cuanto lo había identificado.

–– Puedo hablar contigo. – preguntó mirando de reojo al rubio quien entendió la indirecta y solamente agregó.

–– Bueno, yo me paso a retirar, nos vemos, me saludas a Kai y Bryan aunque sea un grosero. – rió amigablemente para después perderse por la puerta donde había salido minutos antes el chico oriental.

–– ¿Y para que soy bueno? – preguntó Rei algo intrigado y hasta cierto punto preocupado.

–– Rei ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo a detalle pero necesito que me ayudes, es Kai, está en un grave problema. – dijo Yuriy para captar por completo la atención de aquel chico chino.

–– ¿Qué le pasa?. ¿Qué sucede?. Dime... ¿En que puedo ayudar? – preguntaba desesperado y muy preocupado por aquello que había dicho el chico pelirrojo.

–– Rei no puedo explicarte ahora porque si Boris nota que no estoy esperándolo abajo como debería me va ir mal, pero ve al hotel Luxor ahí me estoy hospedando, ya no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que vayas a media noche te voy a esperar en la puerta de la recepción por favor no faltes y si te dices amigo de Kai no le cuentes a nadie de esto, te veo ahí. – habló para rápidamente perderse por un pasillo que daba al elevador, el cual apenas estaba bajando desde un piso muy arriba y el tiempo se le acababa así que corrió por las escaleras, una vez que llegó a recepción encontró a Boris que lo esperaba ya.

–– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó bastante molesto por ello.

–– Estaba buscándote. – dijo no ocurriéndosele algo mejor.

–– Que raro, hubiera jurado que me habías visto ir por aquel pasillo y no para arriba. – aclaró Boris para después comenzar a salir de aquel enorme edificio sin decir más, dejaría el tema por la paz, cosa que alivió a Yuriy.

Rei bastante desconcertado entró de nuevo a la oficina donde se encontraban sus demás amigos esperando al Sr. Dickenson, estos únicamente le preguntaron que había pasado pues no tenía una buena cara.

–– ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Le pasó algo a Kai? – preguntó un preocupado rubio seguido de Tyson.

–– Aunque sea un gruñón es nuestro amigo, si está en problemas hay que ayudarlo. ¿Todo está bien Rei? – preguntaron mientras el aludido sonreía y negaba para luego aclarar.

–– Claro que está bien, solo que me pareció extraño que Yuriy viniera a hablar conmigo. Eso es todo, pero díganme ¿Aún no les dicen nada sobre el Sr. Dickenson? – preguntó desviando el tema de la conversación. Aunque por dentro solo esperaba a que la hora que había marcado Yuriy llegara, ya que no podía con aquel sentimiento que oprimía su corazón al saber aunque fuera a medias, que Kai no estaba bien.

–– 'Pensé que al estar allá te iría mejor, estando en tu lugar de origen serías feliz, Kai¿Qué está pasando?. ¿Por qué Yuriy vino a mí?. ¿Por qué?' – se preguntaba mentalmente mientras los demás chicos observaban algo en la computadora de Kenny.

Eran las doce y cinco minutos, Yuriy se encontraba en la puerta de recepción aprovechando que Boris estaba sumamente dormido desde hacía un rato, pasaron otros quince minutos y no había ni luces de Rei en aquel lugar, se comenzaba a desesperar, unos minutos mas pasaron y al pensar que se había equivocado se giró para entrar de nuevo en aquel gran hotel, no lo fueran a descubrir nuevamente fuera de su lugar.

–– ¡Yuriy! Espera... – exclamó mientras llegaba corriendo al lugar donde el pelirrojo había estado aguardando desde hacía rato.

–– ¿Por qué no habías llegado? – preguntó un tanto molesto.

–– Lo siento, es que los chicos no se dormían y no me dejaban en paz, si me veían salir sospecharían, y como tú me dijiste que no hablara sobre esto a nadie pues... – dejó la frase inconclusa.

–– Bueno eso ya no importa, estás aquí y eso cuenta. Rei voy a necesitar de tu ayuda ahora más que nunca. – comenzó con su relato mientras el chico estaba completamente atento a cada palabra que Yuriy mencionaba. – Y es así como me di cuenta que Boris estaba acosando a Kai, me da coraje recordarlo pero créeme que tuve que contenerme cuando lo vi y pues no hablemos de Bryan quien casi lo mata si no es porque lo detuve antes de que cometiera una locura, recuerdo haber visto en sus ojos tanta furia contenida que en ese momento hasta miedo sentí yo mismo de él. – contaba Yuriy ante el sorprendido rostro de Rei, quien igualmente estaba furioso por lo que le contaban.

–– Dime en que puedo ayudar... Haré lo que pueda, lo que sea. – habló decidido.

–– Necesito que vayas a Rusia. Bryan y yo pensamos en huir los tres una vez que yo vuelva, pero no vamos a tener a donde ir una vez que salgamos de la abadía, es ahí donde tú nos serás útil. – habló.

–– Su idea es que yo vaya y consiga un lugar para quedarse mientras las cosas se calman o ¿No? – preguntó entendiendo rápidamente la idea.

–– Así es, veo que no eres tan tonto como pensé. – rió ante su comentario.

–– Gracias, supongo.– dijo sarcásticamente por aquello que había sido un ¿Cumplido? En fin no era momento para eso. – ¿Cuándo vuelven ustedes a Rusia? – preguntó.

–– En un par de días mas si todo sale bien ya que Boris es muy cambiante pero estoy seguro que si cambia de opinión, solamente va a ser para adelantar el viaje y no para atrasarlo, así que el plan sería vernos en una semana mas a partir de hoy para el escape. – comentó.

–– Bien, una semana a partir de hoy... – se repitió nuevamente. – ¿Hora?

–– Igual a media noche, mejor a las tres de la mañana. – pensó ya que Boris no era de los que se dormían muy temprano, además siempre andaba rondando por aquí y por allá en las noches para cerciorarse de todo.

–– Me parece perfecto, entonces nos vemos en una semana más, el otro jueves a las tres de la mañana. Bueno, vendría siendo el viernes muy temprano... – dijo analizando mejor pues el día terminaba a las doce así que para las tres ya sería parte del viernes.

–– Esta bien, ahora me voy porque en la mañana que te vi me descubrió bajando y no quiero que vuelva a sospechar algo más. – dijo un tanto asustado mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a ese gran hotel.

–– Yuriy – habló mientras el otro se detenía para escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decirle. –A ti no te ha hecho nada ¿Cierto? – preguntó tratando de calmar sus nervios con respecto a eso.

–– No, al que quiere es a Kai, hasta ahora a mi no me ha hecho nada. – dijo bastante aliviado en cierto modo, aunque claro que preferiría que fuera a él a quien atormentara y no a su amigo, casi hermano.

–– Bien, eso me tranquiliza bastante, créeme. – habló mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al pelirrojo para después terminar despidiéndose. – Nos vemos en una semana más, verás que todo saldrá bien...– dijo para después girarse y comenzar a correr hacia su destino, pues no debían descubrirlo si no ¿Qué diría?

Realmente eso no importaba ahora, no podía creer que Kai estuviera pasando por algo tan horrible como eso, era completamente increíble y además injusto, pero realmente la vida nunca había sido justa para nadie, y menos para Hiwatari a quien desde niño la vida le había arrebatado a sus padres, dejándole únicamente un familiar como su abuelo, a quien le importo muy poco su nieto pues lo mandó a una abadía donde lo entrenaron hasta hacerlo huir de ahí, realmente la vida no le había sonreído hasta ahora a ese chico, y sabía que no era al único.

Pero eso se acabaría pronto, y de eso se encargarían, claro que lo iba ayudar, no importaba cuanto tuviese que gastar de dinero, eso era lo de menos, tampoco importaba el riesgo que pudiese correr, nada importaba fuera de su amigo, quien ahora era la prioridad para él y sabía que no solamente para él...

Continúa...

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"_...Sé sobre tus hechos el primer magistrado, sobre tu vida el último abogado y sobre tu prójimo ni se te ocurra hacer de jurado..."  
__**A**_N_**Ó**_N_**I**_M_**O**_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bien, pues solo me queda disculparme... ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Realmente pues tengo excusas pero para que agobiarlas y enfadarlas con mis molestas disculpas, mejor espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y créanme que ahora si, el capitulo siguiente es el final y ahí habrá acción de todo tipo, esperando también sea de su agrado claro. Espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo el cual no tuvo mucha acción pero pues debía hacerlo ya que es el paso para el que sigue... ¿Obvio? Jeje! Bien, las dejo no sin antes agradecer brevemente a aquellas que me dejaron Review en el pasado capitulo.

KaT Ivanov, GabZ, Dani Hiwatari, Alexa Hiwatari, Pucca H, Mayari HiIvKu, BelleHiwatari, Aika Mizaki, NekoT, Ann Saotomo, Ishtar, HiO Ivanov, H.Fanel.K y Finalmente Kai a secas...

Gracias por sus reviews, espero sea de su agrado esta historia aún...

_«Versión re-editada -- Julio 2007»_

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


End file.
